


In The Nick Of Time

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Brutal Murder, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Insecure Liam, Liam ends up in Zayn's neck of the woods, Liam is framed with murder, Liam-centric, M/M, Protective Zayn, Top Zayn, Violence, Zayn's a hunter, manslaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is cascaded his finger. It isn't his blood. Sirens wail behind his car in the distance as he looks over his shoulder, he needs to get out of there but he doesn't have time.<br/>His eyes scan the road ahead and his hands are trembling, he can't stop shaking. Everything was fine, then there was yelling and screaming - he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill. Next thing he knew was the blade being snatched from his hand, and the screams of innocent people crying for help had silenced. No matter how hard he tried - he couldn't rip the vision from his head.<br/>The road...pouring in sheets as the lights flashed red and blue in his rear mirror. He needed to get out, his car plummeted over a pot hole and he was sent in his seat against the steering wheel.<br/>...His heart racing as he threw open the car door and looked back to the flat tire. He searched for an escape but all he could find were trees and darkness. His lights beamed on a road hidden between the trees, grabbing his keys and chucking them he ran for the muddy road.<br/>Mud tracking his shoes but then lost to the rain. Panting and huffing - he ran over a hill and his foot caught. He tumbled until he hit the bottom. Knocked out cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye. So, I've been working on this fic for a while and I just want to say thank you to the people who are giving me feedback by commenting. It really helps me out to see what I need to improve on or to make more prominent in, and I really love it. You guys just make me smile. :) Anyways, hello. Hi. How's it going. I'm Ayh, and I hope you like this story, I'm having a blast writing it and when it's finished I know I'll love it and put it up in a museum of art because I'm so proud of how it's going, or how it went. :) So, if you have any feedback you want to give me, any tips on what I should correct, any mistakes I make, anything I should be more clear on, don't be afraid to comment. Send me chats, talk to me, whatever. I don't bite, I'm nice. I swear. :) I don't judge. I am 100% open minded and open hearted, I'm here if you need me. So don't be a stranger. I hope you like this story, and maybe check out my other wacky ones. :D I hope you have a wonderful day, amazing night, and awesome evening. 
> 
> Tumblr: theverygaylarrie

Liam stuffs his cold hands into his jean jacket. It was getting colder by the days.

 

Autumn. When the trees grow bare and the leaves dance to the ground only to be covered in white, pure snow weeks later. When kids bundled up like little toasters, and people started getting colds and the ones who thanks their doctors for their flu shots didn't catch a single one.

 

He didn't think it'd be cold, his nose lightly pink as he went down the busy streets of Leeds. His phone woke him in the morning to have his best friend Louis calling him asking him about his sister's birthday party. Liam had planned out the whole thing. You see, Louis kind of fancied Liam's sister. From a young age even the little Louis had fallen in love with Liam's older sister, a strange little crush that he still seems to have. To him it was important that every thing went right in her favor, it was just a little get together. Have some family over who hadn't been there in a while. Simple thing.

 

Louis had to go ahead and make it complicated calling the family and getting them confused until Liam took hold of the reigns and pushed Louis off his throne, it wasn't his business any ways. Liam was the one planning it for his sister, not Louis. Hopping up the steps of his little flat, he opened the door and instantly the smell of warm pastry items attacked him. He didn't remember if he'd eaten that morning, but looking into the kitchen he found his best mate looking into the oven with oven mitts and a plaid knitted apron on.

 

He turned with a fluffy cake right on the tray, he glanced up. "Liam." He said surprised, but didn't look away from placing the tray down and throwing the mitts off. "I didn't hear you come in."

He smiled. "What'cha got there?" He rounded the island and looked over his mate's, Harry's, shoulder.

"I thought, instead of going out and buying one, I'd make one myself." He glanced to Liam with a smile, and back to the cake. "It's Grace's favorite." He showcased it, spreading his large hands out towards it. "Red velvet." He smiled.

"Nice job." Liam opened the fridge.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled, "Louis called, said he'd be around by eight. Had to do some thing important."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, "Some thing important? I thought getting Grace's party was a big event for him." He joked, but he felt the sliver of pain hit him.

 

The thing is - Louis fancies Grace, but Harry fancies Louis. It was a rough patch with that one. Liam guessed that the crush would move along and Louis would be able to see that Harry liked him, and cared for him but he never did. It was hard for the two to be in the same room, because even when they fooled around and got close to each other, being able to sit close to each other, fool around and hug each other, wrestle, and some times even hug longer - because they were all long huggers - Liam could see it hurt Harry to not be able to be some thing more than just friends with Louis.

 

Liam pressed his lips together, turning to the fridge and looking in. "How you holding up?" He asked, nonchalantly.

Harry shrugged, "I made a cake." He joked.

He couldn't help but feel terribly bad for Harry. Some times he just wanted to strangle Louis to show him that Harry cared, but he could never do it because Harry would never let him. "Besides that." He scoffed.

Harry picked at a piece of frayed cake, swaying his shoulders. "I'm fine."

He nodded, he couldn't say anything else because he didn't want to push Harry. He cleared his throat, "So, the party starts at eight. The rest of the family will be here early. They'll try and park far, then walk here. Hide the fact they're here. And then Grace is coming by around eight thirty so we should be good." He repeated the plan. "Do you think you'll have time to make that plate you said you'd make?" Liam asked.

Harry made the best food. It was a good benefit that they were friends.

"Yep." He smiled, carefully lifting the pan of the cake and flipping it onto a serving tray.

"Right. Then after I'll clean up a bit, set the drinks, and snacks. And head to the shower." He patted Harry's shoulder, "Could you call my mum? I told her I'd call so she could take out her plates for the party."

"Sure thing Payno."

Liam could kiss the dimpled little face of his. Instead he smacked a wet kiss to his temple and patted his back, "You're the best mate any one could ask for."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Go shower."

Liam smiled walking off.

 

Getting every thing ready and doing as he was told - cleaning the living room and dining room a bit more, taking out a few bowls and fillings them with various crisps and snacks, and putting out the refreshments - a few family members already started coming. Greeting him and having a small conversation with him before we went and greeted the next one, many waving and speaking with Harry. They loved him as much as Liam did, he was a part of the family because Liam had known Harry since child hood as well as Louis. They were both practically family because Liam's family loved them to pieces.

 

After every one had come and Louis still hadn't shown up, Grace would come any minute. Liam's cousins stashed into the living room, behind curtains foolishly, and feet sticking out from behind chairs. His grandparents in the dining room, the lights off with other family friends there as well. Harry was in the kitchen, there was no surprise of Harry being there so it didn't matter. Liam straightened his buttoned up baby blue shirt, and dark grey dress pants, with his black dress shoes. He was handsome, as every one had said kissing his cheeks and hugging him coming in.

 

He checked up on every one, walking into the rooms and checking if every one was alright. His phone on him. Louis still hadn't come yet, with no call or text saying where he was. It was worrying Liam, and when he checked out the last room filled with balloons and his younger cousins and a few nephews and nieces from his other sister and brother - his phone buzzed. In his heart he hoped it was Louis, that he was on his way, but looking it was Grace calling. She was outside.

 

Harry came to the door, fending off Liam's tinier niece before opening the door. "Hi." He beamed when Grace's familiar face came into sight. It was strange because Liam looked like Grace with the same eyes and same laugh, it was scary some times but in a good way. "How are you?" He reached out pulling her in a hug.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She rubbed his back, "Where's Liam?"

Liam came around the corner, being summoned. "Grace." He muttered, opening his arms wide as he pulled her in. "It's been so long."

"I know." She kissed his forehead, "I see you're still as handsome as ever." She complimented, "And you too Harry, you two never change."

Liam smiled, eyes crinkling.

Harry held out his hand, "Can I take your coat?"

Harry was the sort to do the most polite things in any sort of moment, it was strange to new comers and friends but to family and close friends - they were used to it.

Easily she shrugged it off, "What is that amazing smell?"

"Harry baked." Liam informed.

"He did. I wouldn't be surprised." She smiled as he put her coat on the rack by the door, "Last time I visited you baked us croissants."

"And they were delicious." Liam stated.

Harry smiled, his cheeks a blush pink even if he weren't the one outside just moments before. "This place is just getting more beautiful every time I come here." Grace commented as Harry threw his arm around her gently. She instantly leaned into him, "Did you get new furniture?"

"Yeah." Harry lured her towards the living room, "Liam found a good price for them." He looked to Liam, turning so they're backs were to the living room as they continued going towards it. "What was it again?"

Liam shrugged and instantly a smile grew when he saw the glint in Harry's eyes.

"Why don't you try them out?" Harry looked down at Grace, turning them and the moment they turned a big shout of **"SURPRISE!"** made her jump.

 

First scared, then seeing the familiar faces - she shoved at Harry playfully and they laughed hugging her tightly. Every one soon came out of hiding and every one came over, hugging her, and kissing her cheeks, complimenting her beauty - equally shared and mirrored between Liam and Grace -, and giving her happy birthday's. Liam was caught in a crowd when his phone was ringing again, he held up his finger when his nephews were complaining to him about not being about to have another cup of soda because his sister wouldn't allow them to have a sugar high.

 

He looked to his phone. The caller I.D shining in bold letters " **TOMMO** ". He answered blocking his other ear out, "Louis? Where are you? You said you'd be here around eight."

There was silence, but slight panting. It racked Liam's heart rate. "Liam, I'm in sort of a little jam at the moment."

"Where are you?" He said louder, already walking towards the jacket rack. "Why are you breathing like that?"

"I'm just a few blocks away. Are you coming?" He sounded worried, scared. Like that one time Louis was almost mobbed in the middle of a busy street, and Liam was there to pull him out in time.

"Louis, what's going on?"

Harry came around the corner, instantly wondering why Liam was throwing his jacket on. "Liam, where are you going?"

"Is that Harry?" Louis said on the line, "Don't tell him you're coming to get me."

"Why not?" Liam said, voice stern.

Harry still left wondering.

"Just - don't. He'll worry too much."

Liam turned, back to Harry and voice low. "You're worrying me. Now tell me what's going on?"

There was silence, Louis' breathing kicking up a notch. " _Deal_."

 

That word kicked the life out of Liam. Louis was a good guy, he always had the right friends, and family that loved him - he just ended out doing the wrong things. He got caught in a bad situation and it's costing his life. Louis' done cigarettes, he's done weed, he's done even worse - but he's tagged himself into the wrong game. It wasn't until a few months ago that Liam caught Louis sneaking into his flat at night, and Liam nearly clocked him out. Turning on the light Louis was covered in blood - his own, thankfully. Spilling it in tears and blood as Liam treated him, he couldn't go to the police because they'd find him. Drug traffickers.

 

Liam kept quiet. Made Louis swore he'd make his way out of it, find a way to get out from making deals - but he didn't. He couldn't. Louis was too scared to leave, that he'd get hurt or even worse - his family would get hurt. He didn't want to risk it - and now Liam was going out again, to save Louis from himself and the world around him. Liam inhaled a shaking breath, some thing Louis couldn't hear because he was panting in fear on the other end. His hands starting to shake in fear as he clutched the phone, heart racing.

 

"I'll be there in five minutes. Don't move, don't do anything. You hide, and wait until I get there. Alright?"

There was a hum of acknowledgement and Liam hung up, he buttoned up his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Liam." Harry called, "Where's Louis?"

Liam turned to Harry and it was the worst mistake he'd ever do. Harry's eyes were lost and scared, shaking in fear. Liam inhaled, "I'm going out to get him right now." He smiled, opening the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

Harry stepped forward. "What's happened to Louis?"

Liam sighed, and closed his eyes as the cold autumn air touched him. The warmth still behind him as he stood in the door way.

"Liam?"

He turned, Grace standing behind Harry with his youngest nephew on her hip.

"Everything alright?"

His heart pinged. He smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm just going out to get Lou. I'll be back quick." For some reason, it hurt him more saying it to his sister because she knew Louis was trouble in some way, but not specifically knowing.

Liam turned, holding his arms out to the baby in her arms and she complied moving forward and gesturing the soon to be one year old nephew into his hands. He rested him against his chest and smiled to him, the baby gnawing at his knuckles.

"Hey little Corrin." He batted his finger lightly at the soft hand in his nephew's mouth, "How are you?"

 

Corrin had his mother's eyes, Liam's for that matter. Soft blonde baby hair on his head, chubby cheeks that Liam adored, and a lighter shade of brown eyes to match his mother Grace's. He bounced a bit, and seeing as Corrin was more interested on staring at the collection of keys on the key rack by the door than Liam in front of him - he pressed a kiss to the baby's head and handed him to the pleading Harry with his arms out. Taking the baby, he forgot about his worries. Liam looked back to Grace.

 

Her eyes worried, and paining him more. "I'll be back." He promised. Leaning forward, he kissed his older sister's, but shorter, forehead and gave her wrist a light squeeze.

"If you're not back in twenty minutes, I'm calling a search party." She called after him, and he just laughed out.

He really hoped she was joking.

 

Keeping his black waist trench coat tucked close to him, he made sure his scarf didn't fly off his neck. Getting to the car he felt panic go through him again, looking to the warm house where silhouettes passed and music happily playing from it - he wanted more than to just stay there and pray for Louis to come there safe, then to go out and search for Louis in the most dangerous of times. His headlights shined over the dark streets and he fumbled out with his phone calling Louis again, it rung and rung and there was no answer. It scared Liam even more. He called again, and there was no answer. He called again - there was silence.

 

"Louis?" He nearly yelled into the phone, anticipation killing him.

"Liam." Louis exhaled on the other end.

Liam let out pent up breath and rubbed his eyes, focusing back on the road. "Louis, don't you dare do that to me again. You hear me? You scared me to death, not answering me." He yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry." Louis was quiet.

"Where are you?"

There was silence.

"Louis?"

"I'm down the road, in Kailey Alley way." He said lowly, as if there were people around.

"I'm going there."

"No." Louis muttered, still whispering. "Don't go in the car."

"Why not?"

"They'll see me get in." He stated.

Liam grinded his teeth and clenched the wheel, "You need to come out of the alley or I can't pick you up-."

"I can't."

"Louis-."

"Liam." There was a crack in Louis' voice, " _Please_."

There was a proper whine, a proper plead, like Louis would make when he was about to cry. Liam's only seen Louis cry twice, and the last time he cried was a good six years ago. He inhaled, and pulled the car to the side walk parking and shutting off the car. "I'm parked. Where are you in the alley?" Liam pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"Towards the middle, beside the escape ladder."

"Why don't you leave?"

There was silence, and Louis got quieter. "I hear people." He whispered, barely enough for Liam to hear.

"What happened exactly?" Liam said, getting out of the car. The door dinging as he reached under his chair, a cold case touching his fingers. He wanted to pull his hand away, he didn't want to touch it but if he wanted to guarantee safety of him and Louis - he needed to grab it. Pulling it out, he stared down at the case and gulped. Looking over his shoulders, he looked back down at it and opened it. Reaching it he pulled a small revolver. He wasn't permitted to have it, it was actually Harry's but lord knows that child wouldn't use it for anything.

"I was walking, and I made a stop - to deal with one of the well known buyers here."

"Mhm." Liam said, as he shoved the gun into his pocket, and closed the door with a click of his car door.

"Next thing I know, I'm running Liam. I'm running." His voice inclining but doing back to silence, "I don't know where they went, I don't know what's going on Liam but I'm hiding."

"Well, I'm coming." Liam said, voice hard. This wasn't a time for fooling around.

 

There was an underground trafficking for everything in the little place of Leeds - there was a trade for everything. Jewelry, money, drugs, items of need. Every one knew that - but not every one believed in it. Louis had just accidentally found a door way into the trade and found out if was a one way entrance, he got himself trapped and now he can't get out. Even if he left the country and went to America, any one to find out he'd be a goner. Either the police or other traders would hear his name and he'd be locked up for good.

 

Liam followed along the dark streets, hearing nothing but cars passing. He turned into the silent alley, hand trained on the gun. He wasn't actually trained, but a few times he went out with Louis on target practice and illegally fired shots on one of Harry's distant family member's property. It didn't really matter because Harry's instant family were saints, but further into the timeline he had a few hunter relatives that were tenth and eleventh cousins - he didn't dare talk to them. The distant family who owned the land was fine with it, as long as they didn't kill anything that moved they were allowed there. Who's to say they didn't?

 

Walking along, he walked even slower seeing the ladder in the distance. There was a sort of opening between the buildings there just beside it, and it would be a surprise at Louis would fit there. It was true Louis was tinier than the others, but he wasn't far off from being at Liam's neck height. He whistled lowly, "Lou?"

There was no surprise.

He looked around, "Tommo." He whisper yelled, and a shadow slowly peered out from the crack between the buildings.

"Li. Oh my god, I thought you'd never come." Louis said, voice trembling with fear as he stepped out of the shadows.

Liam came closer, reaching out and forcefully pulling Louis in. Louis did the same and strongly grabbed Liam in a hug. Liam pushed his away and pointed a finger at him, "You need to stop this. Alright?"

Louis turned his eyes down, like a child would look to their feet when their parent yelled at them.

"We'll find a way for you to get out of this. We'll move, I don't care. You need to stop this, you got me?"

Louis nodded, eyes still draped down.

"Let's go."

Walking, Louis tapped Liam's arm. "They asked me - they asked me to do some thing else."

Liam stopped, and turned to him. "What'd they ask you?"

Louis scuffed his shoe, eyes staring at the ground.

"Louis." His voice turning sharp.

Louis clenched his fist, "They wanted me to -," he bit his lip, "To kill some one."

Liam swore to himself, hands on his hips as he circled around. "Louis, you're in deep shit." He growled, "You didn't do. You're not going to do it, right?"

Louis' shoulder rose an inch, "If I don't, I'll be dead."

"You'll be dead if you kill some one, you'll be in jail for years. Louis, not months, years."

"What am I suppose to do Li?" His voice becoming higher again, voice cracking. He was hopeless, he didn't know what to do.

Liam sighed, "Every one's waiting at the house, you're already late. Let's go." Liam stated and started to the entrance, Louis followed but the two stopped to a blocking figure at the entrance. Feet from Liam.

"Are you here to deal?" Said the man, voice raspy and heavy.

Liam gulped, he didn't - couldn't move. "Uh, uhm. No. I don't know what you're talking about. We're just passing through."

The man looked over Liam's shoulder, and Liam bit down on his jaw. "Is that Tommo I see?"

Liam clenched his fist in his pocket, hand still curled around the handle of the gun.

The man laughed a heavy and ugly laugh, Liam opened his eyes staring dagger at the man in the dark. He pointed a finger at Louis, "I've got a bone to pick with you."

Liam could hear Louis' feet shift behind him, could hear Louis' breath pick up and falter. When the man stepped forward to move around Liam, Liam stepped in his way.

The man turned his glare down, "Move out of my way."

He didn't budge. Every bone in his body screamed for him to move out of the way, but every fiber in his heart strained him down. He clenched the handle harder.

"I said," the man leaned closer, a foot from Liam, "move out of my way." He punctuated.

 

It was blur from there. Fists flying, his gun knocked out of his hands and he'd hit the floor a couple times before pulling Louis from the fight. A few times Louis had been slammed into the ground, and Liam was there to assist in an attacking blow to the man. It was all black and white, and when the final straw had been pulled - under the dark night, Louis pulled back and his entire front side was draped in a black. Liam couldn't notice as to see that two other men had stepped into the fight and they'd lost. Bodies threw across the alley - Liam and Louis looked to each other - covered in blood.

 

That's how it happened.

 

Liam told Louis to run away, and he did. The police calls in the distance and Liam ran for his car, hands slipping with blood as he threw the gun in and hopped in. Slamming on the pedal when the car was sent in drive, he drove out of there as the police lights started to illuminate the streets behind him. Blood is cascaded his finger. It isn't his blood. Sirens wail behind his car in the distance as he looks over his shoulder, he needs to get out of there but he doesn't have time.

 

His eyes scan the road ahead and his hands are trembling, he can't stop shaking. Everything was fine, then there was yelling and screaming - he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill. Next thing he knew was a blade being snatched from his hand, and the screams of innocent people crying for help had silenced. No matter how hard he tried - he couldn't rip the vision from his head.

 

He found himself on a long road, nothing but darkness around him as he went. It started raining long ago. The road covered in rain, pouring in sheets as the lights flashed red and blue in his rear mirror. He needed to get out, his car plummeted over a big pot hole and he was sent in his seat against the steering wheel.

 

The sirens got closer.

 

His heart racing as he threw open the car door and looked back to the flat tire. He searched for an escape but all he could find were trees and darkness. His lights beamed on a road hidden between the trees, reaching in and grabbing the fully loaded gun and chucking his keys to the other side of the road he ran for the muddy road.

 

Mud tracking his shoes but then lost to the rain. Panting and huffing - he ran over a dark hill, tress pushing at his sides and getting to the top of the hill his foot caught. Branches and rocks tearing at him, bruising his sides as he couldn't stop from falling. He tumbled until he hit the bottom. Knocked out cold under the dark and unknown place in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rise and shine, Boyo."

The smell of Earth was stronger than anything in the world to him at that moment. He'd wondered why.

 

In the haze of opening his eyes, lights were sharper than anything. A pounding resting in his skull and his body felt anything but moveable and free, everything on him hurt. He twitched a finger and he felt like he could simply only do that, resting there he kept his eyes closed - because who knows where he'd been, or where he'd ended up in. His mind a blank, and gulping he could barely breathe correctly because his throat being so dry.

 

There was a swift moving. Quick feet making it's way towards him, he hoped it was just wind but the wind didn't come. Instead a heavy snout trailed up his arm and straight over his face, inhaling and exhaling he didn't miss the smell of dog. He opened his eyes but they only were flashed with light again, and he willed the strength to lift his hand. The four legged thing licked his face with no shame and giving Liam the strength to try and brush it off. Turning his head, it only licked his neck and ear.

 

There was a whistle. A constant, one tuned whistled. " _Babby_." A stretched out voice said, in the distance and whistled again.

The four legged friend, Liam guessed, barked and never moved from Liam's side.

Liam turned his head slowly, cracking open his eyes and looking up to the dog. It's coat was entirely white, it couldn't be anything but a pup. He'd only seen a few actual pit bulls around, but it was normally from his American friends back in the states who'd brought them over to visit.

There were heavier feet, and then a stop. " _Jay-sus_." They said under their breath.

Liam couldn't imagine that they'd been staring at him.

The dog at Liam's side went back to licking Liam's nose.

"Aye." The person called, getting close and pushing off the dog, " _Cop-on_."

The voice was closer, extremely closer as Liam still laid there unmoving. He was probably paralyzed - he hoped to god he wasn't paralyzed.

The dog whined and forcefully pushed at Liam's head, whining right in his ear and pushing his head. The dog knew some thing was up with Liam, but he didn't think the person did.

There was silence, and Liam's nose inhaled a different smell of things. Chest rising and falling heavier. A hand came to his face with a light pat, "'ey."

They knew he's alive.

" 'ey." They patted his face again, "Don't be such a _dosser_." The heavy accent hitting Liam like a train, in which he wouldn't feel anyways because he couldn't move a single fiber in his body. They were _Irish_. The hand came a little harder, "'ey."

It struck Liam a little harder, and he scrunched up his eyelids. Eyebrows furrowing lightly, and he was in definitely in a lot of pain.

"You don't look so good mate. _Flah'ed out_." There was a small chuckle in his breath. "Babby." He called the dog, "Go fetch _ole wan_."

The dog barked and ran off, the stranger going back to patting Liam's face.

"We've got a _shook sap_ here." He chuckled again and patted Liam's face, getting a scrunched face of discomfort in return. " _Rise and shine, Boyo_. It's your lucky day to be alive."

 

Liam didn't think so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead, but yet still alive.

The next time Liam pulled into consciousness was when he could at least move some thing of his. Slowly turning his head, he let out a long breath. He could hear a fire licking wood some where, some thing plush under his head, and there was a thin blanket put over him. The most he could've done was clench and unclench his hand, maybe even twitch his arm to life.

 

Sound sudden blasting in his ears.

 

"I thought he was dead," said the familiar Irish voice, "Babby found 'em. Found him out in the woods."

"Any good?" Another voice said, female - but still Irish.

"No- hold up."

 

There were footsteps and they stopped in front of Liam. Slowly, Liam lifted his furrowed eyebrows and his eyes gently followed. Blinking slowly, his eyes trailed up the stranger's legs. Trailing up to find their torso, and chest, and neck. Meeting eyes to eye, he was actually taken back. A kind face with blonde hair, and blue eyes leaning over him and staring back at him. Their eyes locking. The Irish man laughed and looked up to the person he'd been talking with, Liam thinks.

 

"Aye, he's alive." He joked, looking back down to Liam. "You're in luck that we found ya'. You would've been lunch to the dogs."

Another face came into sight, this one sharing the same blue eyes but darker, dirty blonde, hair. "He's a _fine bit of stuff_." She smiled.

Liam couldn't focus on either of them with their bickering back and forth.

"What were you doing out in the woods?" The man asked.

"Cant you see he just woke up? You _gobshite_." She shoved him, and he shoved right back. "Leave 'em alone."

"You're such a _header_ , bug off Lin." He shoved, still staring down at Liam.

They continued to fuss, she shoved at him again, " _I am in me wick_."

The man rolled his eyes, such a young face and Liam could tell he was yet older. Liam tried to tangle up the words, but his throat was so dry.

They continued to argue, " _Lay off_." The man muttered.

The yelling giving Liam but another pins and needles head ache.

"You _hump off_." She yelled back.

Liam scrunched up his eyebrows, licking his dry lips. His voice nothing but a whisper.

" _Jaysus_ , you're honestly a _mentaller_." He yelled looking back to Liam, who's expression read aggravation.

Just when the girl was about to yell back he shoved his hand over her mouth and they both stared at Liam. The man leaned down.

"What?"

Liam grit his teeth, "You're giving-," he croaked, "me a head-ache." He said slowly.

The man pulled away and stared, the girl peeled his hand away and stared. "What?"

It was surprising when the man burst out laughing, his laugh twice as loud as his yelling but when he settled he patted Liam's unhurt shoulder. "You're such a kidder." He looked to the girl, "Go get a cuppa. He needs it."

 

After a while, and being man handled as lightly as possible by the man to sit up - which was very kind on the man's part, the girl, named Lin, came back into the room with a steaming cup of tea. Setting it on the wicker table, which the man had been sitting on to examine Liam's bandaged wounds and bruises while they waited. Liam didn't say much, just listening to the man's rambling on how he'd gone out that morning to check traps and ended up finding Liam and bringing him back, patching him up then and leaving him be on the couch there.

 

The man smiled at his refinished job of patching up Liam's old bandages with new ones, and reached for the cup of tea. He poked his finger at it, and tasted it. He sucked his teeth, "Lin, I told you to stop putting so much sugar." He growled, "You'll all give us diabetes by the end of the winter." He said leaning forward and focusing on putting the cup up to Liam's lips gently so he could drink.

"Well, do it your own self then next time." Bickered Lin in the door way.

He looked away, still gently pouring the cup into Liam's mouth as Liam gulped when he could. "You're always such a bother." He commented under his breath, "Why'd you even come along anyways?" He stared at Liam and offered a smile as he pulled the cup back a moment to let Liam gulp what he had in his mouth.

"You offered." She pressed.

"It was a gesture, I didn't want you to come." He rolled his eyes and pressed the cup up again.

"Then next time, don't say anything about it."

He grumbled some thing under his breath and she didn't comment, pulling the cup back he set it on the table again and stared at Liam. "Right, so. What do they call you back where you're from?" He smiled.

Liam cleared his throat and pulled out what strained vocal chords he had ready, "Liam." He sounded like he lost his voice, but the husky undertone still there.

"Liam." He repeated with a smile, "I'm Niall, that' the annoying twit." He pointed to Lin.

"I think it's the other way around." She growled.

"What? That you're a man?" Niall raised his eyebrows, a slick smirk on his face.

Liam felt his lip twitch up in a smile, but he knew that was rude if he smiled.

Niall swatted his bare knee - right, Liam had also been left in his boxers because Niall wanted to make sure that he didn't have cuts on his legs as well.

Liam cleared his throat, "Where are- where are we?" He looked to Lin, then Niall.

"Bradford." She answered.

His eyes went wide. "Bradford?"

"Yeah, mate." Niall looked just as confused as Liam, "I get it you're not from around here?"

Liam was left confused and scared. He was in Leeds last night, and now he ended up in Bradford. Bradford was miles away, twenty minutes if that. He couldn't have driven out that far, could he?

"Where're you from?" Lin asked, moving from the door way to standing behind Niall by the wicker table.

"Leeds." He glanced between the two as they looked to each other sharing a mental conversation, then turning back to Liam. "I was in Leeds last night."

"Well, now you're in Bradford mate." Niall said again, "You're a long way from home, as far as I know."

Liam shook his head lightly, "I need to get back." He felt a heavy stone collide with his heart. He couldn't go back. Police were chasing him last night because he was a suspect in a murder, it was Louis who did it. They were after him.

"That's not possible." Niall stated.

"Why not?"

Lin crossed her arms over here chest again, "There's a storm coming in, the road out there is still wet from last night's. There's no way you'd get out in time."

"What about you two?" Liam gulped, "You're stranded out here."

Niall chuckled, "This is home away from home, yeah. But our mate don't mind us being here."

Liam stared.

"The owner of this house is our mate Z." Niall informed, "He doesn't know you're here. He'll probably be angered at us for letting you in." He looked to Lin, "He's always one to be such a _puss face_."

Lin nodded, worried now.

Niall turned back to Liam who was confused, "He's short tempered some times. He doesn't like new people around."

"But he'll understand, Niall. Liam was out in the woods because -," she trailed off, "Why were you in the woods?"

They both turned their sibling like gaze at him.

 

Liam couldn't tell them he was running from the cops. He couldn't tell them that he ended up with a flat in the middle of no where and ran for it, he was scared that the police might of found the drive way like he did and went after him. Only to be lost as well and Liam was at the bottom of a hill some where, knocked out from tossing and turning down a hill. He gulped and gulped but his throat was dry again. He had to think of some thing.

 

He cleared his throat, and ended up choking on a cough. Niall concerning as he leaned forward and lightly patted Liam's back, holding the tea cup back out at him. Taking more sips and gulps, Niall placed the cup down. "Z should be here soon. He's the one who the mud trackers." He commented and stood up.

Liam was free from interrogation when Lin followed him out.

Leaning his head back on the couch, he closed his eyes. He was in trouble, he knew it. Being there in the house and if he ever was going to go back to Leeds, he couldn't be around with out being suspicious. It made his heart race. Where was his phone?

Lin came back in.

"Lin?" He croaked.

"Yeah, hon?"

"Where are my-?"

"Clothes?"

He nodded.

"Niall put them to wash, there's rips and tears in them. I was going to sew them once they're clean."

"Where's my phone?"

She stared confused for a moment, "Oh." She disappeared out of the room again only to come back and have Liam's phone in hand.

Liam took it, groaning when he lifted his arm and grabbed it lightly. "Thank you." He mumbled and she walked out again.

 

He looked to the cracked screen. He was so dead. Unlocking it, thankfully, he looked to the signal - there was none. No internet as well, huffing he stared at the power battery that stood stable at a forty three percent. Hissing he shut off his phone, and put it down. Closing his eyes again, he focused on his breathing and clasped his hands together. He was alive, he was fine. He could make it through this troubling time, find a way to contact every one to tell them he was fine. That he didn't do it, if they know. He was worried about Louis, if he was caught or kept running. About his family, if his sister really did call the police after he was gone so long. So many things going through his head to be silence by the sound of gravel under wheels.

 

"He's here." Lin called worried suddenly from the door way of the living room.

Niall ran into the room, looking out of the window then back at Liam. "We'll explain to him what happened, and every thing will be fine." He said, voice a little breathy as he looked back out. "He's a tough guy, but he's not mean."

Liam saw the little doubt in their eyes and he knew he definitely didn't belong there.

 

A car door closed and Niall went for the front door, leaving Lin in the door way again. Babby barked happily when the front door opened and there was feet, then silence. Whispering and Liam could tell behind his pounding heart beat in his ears, it was only Niall speaking. Then there were heavy feet, Babby following, pursuing towards the living room and Lin stepped out of the way. A heavy sound of objects hitting the floor in the door way as the owner stepped into the room with no means of kindness, Liam's eyes latched onto dark, piercing brown ones and he was captured in the sight of this human being.

 

The owner stepped predatorily on the other side of the wicker table, towering over Liam still as Liam stood innocently and helplessly on the couch in nothing but his boxers. Liam truly was captured in this man's presence. Sculpted by the god's this man stood in front of Liam like an attack dog, but all Liam could see was him. His jawline sharp and flaring, his thin lips pressed in a tight line, eyebrows pulled down, big, brown eyes glaring him down. If Liam didn't know what numb was before, he definitely knew now in this man's presence.

 

"Why were you in the woods?" His voice ever so husky and scruff, Liam had just fallen deeper and deeper in a trance with this stranger. But he was angered, beyond angered. Ready to murder, they were.

Babby sat by the owner's side, staring up patiently with a wagging tail under him.

"Z, calm down. The sap was in the woods, beaten up and practically dead." Niall stepped in to the room, standing just by the table.

He didn't dim his glare at Liam, didn't blink or sway, he was a perfect stone sculpture brought to life with all the attributes of any statue _Michelangelo_ had created.

After moments of silence, he spoke again. "I want him out." He spit.

Niall faltered, "But. There's a storm coming, Z."

"I don't care." He finally moved, heading for the door with Babby following. "No one asked for you to let him in. I want him out." He snarled and picked up what ever he'd dropped by the door way, Babby followed him out.

The two stood silent, Liam looking between them as they turned their silent conversation to Liam.

Lin shook her head. "He's not ready to even walk."

Niall sighed, turning to look to the fire longingly.

"I'll go talk to him." She walked from the door way and off to the other rooms Liam had yet to know.

Niall sighed again, and backed up until the empty sofa beside Liam granted him freedom from standing and he sat down. Both of them stared at the fire, like they'd hoped it would give thought to them. He shook his head, "He can't kick you out. He -," he paused, "He just needs time to adjust." He assured, never looking from the fire.

 

Liam stood quiet. He had no right to speak either way, he wasn't suppose to be in that house, on the couch, or even in the area. He was supposed to be home, a bit pissed from the party he was supposed to be at. He was supposed to be celebrating his sister's birthday party with his family and friends. With Harry and Louis, with his newest nephew Carrin, and his sister Grace. His mom and grandparents. He was there - on a stranger's couch, in a stranger's house, making friends with a stranger named Niall and Lin. Everything was wrong.

 

It wasn't supposed to be this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Know your place, and watch where you stand".

In that day, Niall had tried to get Liam to practice in moving his limps. First to lift his arms, in which he succeeded in lift high enough before dropping it in pain, and trying to lift his feet, not as successful as his arms but still moving. Lunch served to him on the couch, and Lin had started sewing his shirt. Liam had seen the so called Z that the two spoke of constantly, and he was hoping he didn't - on the flip side, he'd hoped to see him again. Long after it'd been close to supper, and the two were out of the room and into the, place where Liam would think to be the, kitchen across the hall.

 

Niall had opted Liam a few books and magazines, putting a good stack beside him and on the table but he found no entertainment. Leaning his head back, nails on the wood floor signaled that Babby was coming. Liam opened his eyes to Babby walking into the room, and shoving their head right against his knee. Liam smiled, reaching over. "Hey." He cooed, Babby sniffed his hand and licked it. "How're you?" He asked.

Babby jumped up, leaning his front paws in Liam's lap and Liam cupped his face. Petting and scratching behind his ears.

"You're a friendly one, aren't you?" Liam smiled.

To answer, Babby sniffed forward and licked at Liam's face.

He chuckled lowly and pulled back, looking to the blue eyed dog. " _Bah-bby_?" He stared, "What kind of name is that?" To Liam it sound like a sheep's 'bah' with an added 'bee' at the end. He patted Babby's head, and smiled.

Babby lowered back on the floor and quickly looked to the door way, Liam followed - and froze.

 

Standing leaned against the out side of the doorway, Z glared at Liam. His glare didn't lower or fade away, he was a frozen, scaring statue there again. Liam didn't move, didn't have the will to move or even breathe. Babby stood and padded over to him, walking out of the door way. Z glared a moment more before blinking and moving from the door way to the kitchen, Liam blinked and turned his attention to the dying fire. He really wasn't welcome there, but nature forced him to stay there until the storm would start and end. Niall said it's come that night, just when the road would become easier to drive and it would get worse again.

 

Supper came and left, and Dinner was being served. Liam was sitting on the couch, staring at the now dead fire place. Still stuffed from the supper he'd been given, Niall came in with a plate of dinner and held it out to Liam with a fork. Liam waved it off, "I'm good, thank you."

Niall chuckled, "What? Not up for another plate?" 

Liam continued to stare at the fire place.

Niall sat down on the table, blocking Liam's view and looked concerned. "What's got you shook?"

He didn't speak, just turned his head down.

He tried dipping into his line of sight but Liam wouldn't meet it, he nudged Liam's knee. "Liam?"

He looked up, seeing Niall's worried look. His head tilted to the side, looking into Liam's eyes with sincerity and kindness.

"You alright?"

 

Liam didn't know if he was alright. I wanted to get out of there. To see his family and friends, to see Harry and Louis, not matter what the cost. He just wanted to be home. He felt the pit of his stomach gape and he felt the weight on his shoulders become heavier. It wasn't until Niall had reached forward and touched his shoulders that the sudden weight dispersed, and Liam was left staring into the eyes of a blonde, blue eyed angel. Niall was kind, soft around the edges, and all around a great person, as far as Liam could see, and he cared. Even if Liam was a stranger to him, he treated him with respect and worry like any other person he'd known for years.

 

Liam pressed a smile, "I'm fine."

Niall nodded slowly, and patted his shoulder. "I'll leave this here, in case you want it." He gestured to the food, "Make sure Babby doesn't get to it." He stood up.

"Niall."

He looked down.

Liam paused, "I have to take a wee."

At that, Niall laughed. It made Liam feel at home for the long seconds it lasted, Niall nodded and leaned down. "You'll have to give me a hand on that one." He said, wrapping his arms generously around Liam as he lifted up and Liam could feel his weight shift onto his feet. Niall stood a moment, both of them standing together in the same air. "Good?"

Liam nodded, ignoring the pain as Niall put his arm on his shoulder and put his arm around his back.

"One step at a time." He insisted and they turned for the door way, "Come on, _babby_ steps."

Now Liam understood - _babby_ was _baby_. The dog's, _Babby's_ , name was that because it was a _baby_. Damn the Irish man and his language.

Niall took a step, and they both focused down on their feet. Liam slowly placed his foot beside Niall's, and one step at a time - they followed out of the room. Lin popped out of a room instantly hearing them have a small conversation as they followed down the hall, a smile on her lips.

"The dead walks." She commented.

" _Bug off_." Niall muttered over their shoulders and pushed open a door, Liam assumed, was the bathroom. "Here you are." Niall smiled, "Need any help past that?" He joked.

Liam shook his head, even as Niall walked him over to the toilet.

"Don't slip, or I'll have to come in and help you." Niall slowly stepped away, both surprised to Liam's ability to stand straight without falling over.

"Will do." Liam mumbled as Niall closed the door lightly.

 

Looking around the tiny room, he sighed. For once, he was alone with his thoughts. Doing his business, with pained muscles and steps, his eyes caught on the window by the sink. The sun had long ago set, and for miles all he could see was darkness. The trees turning a vicious sight and darkness wrapping around the house, in his heart he hoped that every one else was fine and okay back home. On his own, he washed his hands and even splashed water on his face. For the first time, he looked in the mirror. He didn't look too good.

 

His skin a paler white than normal. His eyes tiny, and tired. He had a bandage wrapped around his left shoulder, one on his right bicep, another just below his ribs and one on his thigh. He was stripped of looking human, and his lips were the thing that made him look alive though. Licking his dry lips once again, painted a juicy dark pink. He was alive, and that's all that mattered. Slowly making his way over, helping himself along with the walls, he opened the door to find Niall gone. Probably into the kitchen. He looked up and down the hall, and followed the way he'd come slowly.

 

The sound of voices were louder as he neared the living room and kitchen across from it, he leaned against the door way lightly but Babby made the appearance that he was there. Getting up and walking over to Liam, Liam reached down and Babby rubbed his head against his palm. When he looked up, Niall turned and Lin as well. "You're out." Niall stated.

"And walking on your own." Lin smiled. "What a surprise."

Liam nodded, and looked back down to Babby.

"She's taken a liking to you since she found you." Niall snickered and put down his fork of food he'd been eating. They were all around the island counter, Lin in a bar stool and Niall beside her standing. Liam stared at the two, a hiding shadow behind them. It made him stare longer, wondering what the shadow behind them was doing sauntering in such a bright room.

There was a whistle and Babby's ear perked up, moving back into the kitchen and by that sauntering shadow. It held out a piece of meat and Babby ate it, the two blonde's smile turned down and both looked to each other.

Niall clinked his fork down on the plate, and started walking over. "Come on, Liam." He said, putting Liam's arm over his shoulder. "Let's get you back to the couch." He insisted and they started for the living room. Sitting Liam down, and holding out his plate to him, Liam took it with a thank you. Niall smiled. "Look," he swayed on his feet, clasping his hands in front of him, "Don't get offended if Z says some thing or does some thing. He's a great guy, really. He just doesn't - he doesn't know how to share his things."

Liam nodded slowly.

"He's a great guy." He said again. "Just give him time." Walking out, Liam was left with his plate. Instead, Babby traded places with Niall and came in sitting her head on his knees.

He smiled to her, "At least you don't hate me."

She settled down by his feet, her head on his feet and he finished his plate.

 

When dinner was over and Niall collected his plate, Niall offered Liam one of his shirts. Giving him a button down plaid shirt, he put it aside and grabbed one of the books that he'd put aside for Liam. It wasn't really interesting at all, but it was some thing before he could doze off to sleep. When Niall said his good night's and Lin followed minutes later, the kitchen light still remained on and casted light into the dim living room.

 

"I don't know who you are." A voice startled Liam from his book, he looked up to the only person awake and walking around. Z standing in the door way, arms over his chest, and the light only illuminating half his face. "I don't know why you were out in the woods - but I don't like it." He said, voice filled with venom.

Liam's chest swelled. Being glared at by him, and he didn't say a word.

"As soon as the storm ends and the road clears, you're leaving." He looked to Babby resting her head on Liam's feet. "I don't care if you're hurt, you suck it up and deal with it." He stepped back from the door way, "Next time - know your place and watch where you stand." He barked and left the door way, turning off the kitchen light, he whistled and Babby stood up instantly from being at Liam's feet to follow Z down the hall.

 

A door closed and it left Liam in the dark, book still in hand, and he was alone again. He felt his chest swell with pain, and his eyes burned. He was a grown man, but he just wanted to go home. Where he belonged, where he was loved, where he was happy around people. He hadn't smiled all day and it brought him down, Niall was kind and funny but he couldn't laugh around him. Liam barely knew him enough, the two Irish people were funny and caring but he didn't feel he belonged even around them. The other, he didn't know where he came from, doesn't know who he's like, or what he does. Liam just knows that Z is protective and dominant to the things and people he knows and has.

 

Liam wanted to go home where he could protect what he had and loved.

 

Was it really that hard to ask for?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the shadows fall behind.

 When Liam woke up the next morning, he was head heavy but he didn't mind not getting up for the bit. Just closing his eyes and laying there in the silence of the morning, the cracked open curtains stilled as the fireplace was cleaned out probably before he could wake up. Some one had to be up to do that. Slowly sitting up, he heard a screen door open and a crackle of thunder rumble the house. His heart raced to the loud whip and Niall's loud cackle following. Liam leaned to look into the door way to see Niall holding a basket, soaking wet from outside and the rain that'd suddenly began beating against the windows.

 

He noticed Liam. "Liam, you're up early." He smiled widely, he shifted the basket in one hand. "Normally, I'm the only up in this hour." He disappeared into the kitchen. "Are you allergic to any fruits, Liam?"

Liam threw the blankets off. "No, well - I can't have berries. That's it."

Next thing he knows is that soaking wet Niall is standing in front of him holding out a plum. Liam stared at him confused as he took it. "We have a garden of our own." Niall informed, "I was out getting the last of the fruits before the rain came down." He looked to the windows, "It's raining buckets out there now."

Liam took a bite of the ripe fruit, wiping his chin of the fruit that dripped down.

Niall smiled, "Good, yeah?"

"Very. Thank you."

Niall smiled again and walked out, "Every one gets up in a couple of hours normally." Niall muttered from the kitchen, behind a bunch of running water from the faucet and fridge door opening and closing.

"What time is it?"

"About eight in the morning."

 

Liam went wide eyed. Eight in the morning, he'd still be sleeping any other day. Harry would be up and already finished making breakfast for when Liam woke up later, maybe it was the new surroundings that pulled him out of his sleep. He hadn't grown used to sleeping on the couch with just a thin blanket over him in the fall season, it just wasn't natural. He looked to the shirt that Niall handed him the night before, and picked it up. Lin said she was still sewing his shirt, but Niall insisted that she should just throw it out considering it was all tattered and the stains of blood were not going to come out entirely.

 

"How're you feeling then?" Niall asked, coming in and putting a cup of tea on the table for Liam.

"Fine. Thank you." Liam said, as he leaned forward and picked up the cup gently. He'd gained strength for the hours he was conscious, he could grip but it wasn't the best if he did.

Niall scoffed and held Liam's cup upright in his hand. Insisting he'd grab it, he assisted Liam in drinking the tea and put the down the cup soon after. "How's the bandages holding out?" Niall said, reaching for Liam's shoulder and bicep.

"Alright."

"I'll go and change them." Niall came back after with new gauze and medical tape. Replacing the old bandages with new ones on Liam's shoulder, bicep, and ribs, Niall started undoing the one on Liam's thigh.

"Could I ask you some thing, Niall?" Liam asked suddenly, when he put the plum seed aside.

"Sure."

Liam cleared his still scratchy throat. "You said you had traps out in the woods. What for?"

Niall reached for the new gauze, inspecting the healing cut on Liam's leg first. "Some times Z traps things so he can put them out."

"Put them out?" Liam muttered.

"No." Niall scoffed, "I meant put them out some where else. Just last week there was a beaver far from home around here, he brought it back to some lake he'd seen a couple nesting there. Turns out, it lost it's way and ended up on his land."

"This is all his?"

"Yeah." He boasted, "Cabin, road, and acres of land - his. You weren't so far off, just on the edge." His expression turned down, "Why were you out there?"

Liam was choked up again. He cleared his throat, "I was driving, and ended up taking the road way." He lied, well - partially. He was driving on a road, and he didn't know where he was going. That's the truth.

"So, you took on foot?" He sort of laughed. "Doesn't sound like the smartest idea, seeing as how you ended up." Niall tapped the bandages down to Liam's thigh securely, and patted his knee. "Alright, you're good to go." He stood and collected his things. "You said you're from Leeds."

Liam listened.

"Leeds is a good twenty minutes from here." He stated, "You really were lost?"

Liam's heart raced, he didn't know what to say. He was chased out of Leeds, not trying to find a road. Yet - he nodded.

Niall nodded as well, and gestured to the tea. "I'll be back when you're done." He picked up the plum seed and walked out.

 

Instead of coming back when the tea was done, Niall brought in breakfast and fresh squeezed juice. Changing after and leaving Liam to himself, he heard another door open and footsteps follow around above him. Coming into the hall way, there was knocking on the bathroom door where Niall was having his shower. Lin popped in with a smile seeing Liam awake, both saying good morning and going their ways - seeing as how Liam wasn't moving from the couch much minus when he went to use the toilet.

 

After a while of silence, trotting steps came into the hall and Babby brushed against his leg. "Hey." He said, leaning forward to pet her. "How'd you sleep, hm?"

Babby's tail wagged quickly, licking his hand and sniffing a bit before having circled around the room.

"Babby."

 

There was a whistle and Liam looked to the doorway, eyes helplessly attached to the dreaming form before him. Z's hard edges looked soft in the morning hours, hair messy on his head, and he looked over all peaceful instead of vicious and hating the night before. Liam's eyes followed up until they landed on Z's, Z staring out to Babby as she followed along the room and left - Z didn't give attention at all to Liam, and it bothered him even more than when he glared at him.

 

"It's pouring out." Niall said in the door way, as a door closed and he sighed. "He's going to get Babby sick." He grunted and looked to Liam. Regardless of relation, Niall held out a cup and Liam took it. "Gurgle it. It'll help your throat."

Liam looked down at the water with at least a table spoon of salt in it, he hated that part. "Back into the cup?"

"What ever suits your fancy." Niall put his hands in his pockets, "Lin's got your shirt still." He rolled his eyes, "No offense, but the beating it took - it should be tossed."

"I appreciate her worry for my things."

Niall nodded, "She's finishing off sewing a patch on your pants, you could borrow some of my sweat pants if you'd like. I've got plenty for days like this." He pointed to the pouring rain, a cluster of small thunder in the distance.

Liam pulled the salt water into his mouth.

"The road will be absolutely flooded for days after." He shook his head as Liam gurgled the water, "It'll be impossible to drive." He stated. "I can't believe it's going to be this bad."

Liam spit the salt water back into the cup, disgusted with the taste left in his mouth.

Niall held out his hand taking the cup, still focused on his talking. "The worst thing that could've happened was us never finding you." He smiled nodding, "Still amazes me." He pointed at Liam, "You, my friend, are a very lucky sap."

Liam nodded as Niall walked out. He didn't really feel lucky, in a way.

 

There was talking for a while, he suspected, in the kitchen as shuffling around. Gaining up the strength he had, he scooted forward on the couch and slowly rose to his feet. Gaining balance for a while, he took each step as they came. Getting to the door way and leaning there, he looked down at his thigh where the bandage was holding still and secure, his legs tight under him. He quietly and safely got across the hall and leaned against the doorway, Babby already making her way over and pushing herself against him.

 

Lin noticing him again, "Well, well. He walks more and more by the hour," she joked, fixing her hair into a bun, "by the end of the night, he'll be running again."

Niall laughed, and Liam's lips quirked in a tiny smile.

Liam obviously noticed Z's hunched over the island top over a bowl of cereal, his back to him as Liam noticed the tattoos draped around his arms and shoulders. He drew his eyes back from the slight flexing back muscles of Z, to look to the lively Irish folks. "How're you doing?" Lin asked.

"Better. Thank you." He nodded.

"No need to thank us, Babby mostly did the works of it." Liam looked down at Babby, sitting beside him looking up.

He patted her head, and she licked his palm.

"Can you catch?" Niall asked, and Liam looked up.

"Ni, don't be an idiot."

Niall grabbed a fruit from the bowl on the counter top, and gestured it to Liam.

"Niall." Lin warned.

Liam took it as an offer even though Niall was going to throw it, he knew Niall was only doing it to check up on his physicality. Liam held out his hands and Niall threw it under hand, Liam reached out in time and clamped his hands around it firmly.

"Nice." Niall smiled, and patted his thigh to Babby. Babby came to him and jumped up, giving him a big kiss when he leaned down to pat her back.

Liam was getting better in a matter of a few hours. Considering Niall was the one caring for him, checking up on him, testing his strengths, and giving him time to cool off before getting back to it again.

"It'll give you strength for the time." Niall commented, "Since you've been spending all that time on the couch for a bit, might as well move around and stretch your legs." He smiled, and looked back down to Babby.

Liam nodded and Lin passed him giving him a pat on the shoulder, eyeing his own tattoos on his arms covered by the plaid button up Niall gave him.

Niall mumbled words to Babby and she hopped down, tail wagging in the air. "Wanna go?" He hyped, "Go?"

She yipped and ran for the door way, nearly bull dozing Liam down as Niall passed and hurried after her.

 

Liam watched him go smiling at the two, finishing off his tossed banana he started for the trash by the fridge. Hoping his silent presence didn't disturb Z sitting there, Liam walked along in close measures with Z and tossed the peel away. As quickly as he could he got to the door way when Z was putting his dish in the sink, he didn't dare turn around to see that Z's soft morning grumble had turned sharp again, biting at his back.

 

"Why're you here?" Z asked.

Liam turned just past the door way.

"Before the storm, I went out to the woods." Z stated, and for some reason - Liam didn't like the note change in his voice. It was pursuing and chasing. "Why were you running?"

Liam's stomach gaped. "What?"

"You're tracks were deep, meaning you were running. Up around the hill, and there's trails further away." He leaned his hands on the counter, even towering from the distance. "Why were you running in the woods? You weren't lost."

Liam could feel his hands shaking again with the memory of him clenching the steering wheel and zooming down the dark, wet road, but he hid his hands from sight putting them behind his back.

"Were you?" His stare becoming too hot to stand under.

He turned his eyes down, "I was being followed." He choked.

Z leaned up a bit, "By who?" Voice still tense.

Liam shrugged, licking his lips. "I don't know, I was being chased -," he lied, "and I ran." It didn't hurt to lie, considering part of it was true and the other a lie. It was just a good thing they didn't know what part was a lie, and the other truth.

 

Z was quiet, and it scared Liam when he moved so suddenly. Liam backed up as much as he could to offer room for Z to walk past him in the door way, but he didn't pass - no - he stepped into the door way right in front of Liam. Stepping right into his space, heat vibrating off of him. The very sight of him was surprising up close. He wasn't taller as every other time Liam suspected him to be. He was shorter than Liam, a bit skinnier as well. He didn't just have brown in his hair but different shades, as well as his dark eyes. They were exploding with color, so bright and yet so dark.

 

Scruff on his face, and his pink lips pulled in a tight line. Liam noted that when ever he'd been angered or aggravated that he did that, Liam's eyes looked all over Z's face because he didn't know where to look. When ever his eyes looked over Z's, he only got more pent up breath and finally he turned his eyes down in fear of the soul towering Z.

 

"As long as that storm out there is still going on, it still wont stop me from kicking you out." He growled, Liam keeping his eyes down. "If I find out you're lying, and you've got some thing going on here." He inched closer, with Liam having no choice but to look into the shorter lad's eyes. "What ever trick you're playing - I'm not playing around."

Liam glanced between his eyes.

"Got it?"

Liam focused on anything but the fact that he felt the very breath on his face, every breath exhaled were ghosts on Liam's face. Slowly, he nodded and Z stepped off. Leaving the door way, the returning Babby u-turned and followed after.

 

Liam watched him go and turned to look to the living room, the storm only got louder from outside. He could hear the rain punching at the windows, and the thunder only rumbled louder against the house. Every once in a while, a striking light flashed out side and crackling followed. He wondered if the road had began to pool over by now, wondering if the tracks he'd left in the mud were long gone. What might of happened to his car, if they left it there or not. Probably towed it away and brought it to a car pound, maybe. If they'd called his parents or family, their house being searched for Liam only to have no clue of where he was.

 

He'd ran out of the car and the key long gone in the mud some where, he thought, only grabbing himself and his gun-.

 

That's right-.

 

Where the hell was his gun?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Search.

Just as lunch was coming around, Liam found himself back in the kitchen. Niall was moving around a bit for the last hour and Babby had been plenty company for Liam, you know, for a one sided conversation that is. Liam patted Babby's head and stood in the door way, making sure of the hall being clear.

 

"Hey Niall?"

He glanced up from cutting one of the plump tomatoes from outside, the raining still never ending. "Liam. What's up?" He continued cutting sliced.

Liam shoved his hands in his pockets, Niall's that is because Niall let him borrow a pair of his sweatpants. Comfortable, but a bit tight on his thighs. "I was wondering-."

Niall glanced up nodding, "Yeah?"

He gulped, "Was there anything else with me? That you found out there?"

Niall slowly turned his gaze up, "What do you mean?"

Liam scratched his head, "Was there anything I dropped or anything that was mine out in the woods as well?"

"Other than tracks that faded in the mud, and blood," he joked, "There's nothing else out there." He went back to cutting.

That's impossible, Liam must've dropped it in the woods further back. The look on his face read that he was in thought, frustrated.

"Well," Niall trailed off, "There was one thing that was with you."

Liam leaned forward.

Niall stared up at Liam, his gaze hard now. He knew. He knew about the gun, he has to have it.

"What-," he cleared his throat, "was it?"

"You tell me Liam." He set down his knife, and wiped his hands on his kitchen towel. "What did you drop out there before you went down hill?"

Liam stared, and for the first time being in that cabin Niall's stare wasn't anything but blame. He crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at Liam. Liam shifted on his feet, leaning against the door. "It's a friend of mine." He started off, "I - I had a gun for self defense. I," he paused, "I dropped it and I wanted to know if you found it."

Niall stared longingly, his gaze slowly going from hard to light.

"My friend, he's a pro-life kind of person. Hates any one who kills any sort of animal, so when he got it as a gift from one of his hunter family members - he was going to sell it, and instead he gave it to me. I had it in my car so that if the time ever came - if I ever needed to protect myself or my family, I would be ready." He put his hands up, "I would never use it for anything else. I'm not bad."

Niall nodded. "I believe you." He said softly. He pointed to the ceiling, "I don't have it." He mumbled, "Z does."

"Well," he stepped forward, standing by the island top where Niall was cutting. "Is there any way I could get it back? It means a lot, anything from home to keep me sane in these couple of days being here." He shook his head, he was going insane just from the night being there. "Please."

Niall shook his head, "He wont give it to you."

"Why not?" Liam growled, "It's not his."

"But it's his property. He'll do what he wants, he could've kicked you out because of that." Niall cut the last slice and put the knife inside the sink. "He's stubborn, but he's not mean."

Liam stamped his hand on the counter. "I want to have a chat with him."

Niall scoffed, "He still hasn't grown on you."

"Don't care."

"He's mad as it is."

"Don't matter."

Niall stared, "You'll stop at nothing to have that little bit of home with you?"

"Anything." He shook his head, staring into Niall's very soul. "This place - it isn't home. We barely even know each other to call each other mates, it was just a day ago I didn't even know you existed."

He didn't take offense to it, because he knew it was true.

"Please, just let me speak with him. Reason with him in some way."

Niall stared, then shook his word. "He wont like it."

"Who cares? It's not his to rightfully have, he doesn't have ownership of _my_ things Niall. It's _mine_ to hold and carry, and he doesn't have the right." He leaned closer.

Ni scoffed, "A tiny peace of peace, and you're willing to go to war for it." He shook his head, grabbing his sandwich with a slice of tomato and starting for the door way. "Babby, go to _ole wan_."

Babby rushed to the end of the hall, disappearing up a flight of stairs Liam had yet to know.

Niall glanced to Liam in the door way still, "Come on, you ol' _wanker_." He laughed, and started down the hall. Liam followed down the hall, where Babby has disappeared and there was a flight of stairs that curled around the corner of two meeting walls and up to the second floor. "Up we go." He said as Liam looked to the stairs. He was getting used to walking, but not inclining. Slowly he made his way up the stairs and when he met the top, there were a wall of four doors to his right.

Niall passed a door, and kicked it's corner.

Lin inside yelled. "Stop it you idiot!"

He barked a laugh. Continuing to walk down the hall, a door was cracked open and Liam followed further behind.  Niall knocked and looked in, " _Zen_." He called, "There's some one who wants to have a chat with you." He pushed the door open wider when Liam was beside Niall, and oh, how Hell loved to show up at the wrong moments.

 

Babby padded out of the room and Liam was left there to stare in at Z's room. It was simple and yet - the opposite of how he would've expected Z to be. There was a camping lantern by the bed side table, and it was painted a vary of colors. His bed spread was white, and his blanket heavy and colored in patterns of black and white. The windows were wide, cracked open to let in the smell of mud and wet wood soak in and the flicker of lightning casting across the sky. Z was leaned up against the pillows, eyes hazed as they glared right in Liam's soul and zapped him into the very spot he stood in. His eyes puffy, his lips wrapped around a thin blunt as he exhaled slowly through his sinful lips.

 

Niall was standing in the middle of the room already, beckoning Liam over. Liam didn't feel like he was allowed to enter, but Niall still waved him over. He stood beside Niall and gained up his confidence, it thinned more and more like grains of sand under Z's glare. He was never blinking, never moving in Liam's eyes. Niall pushed him forward, and edged him on stepping back from being beside him. He was really alone on this one, wasn't he? When he had to confront the big bad wolf, he was left standing by himself with nothing but a twig? He gulped.

 

Z licked his lips and exhaled, he blinked once and Liam could feel himself breathe. Z was human, he wasn't a statue or a death reaper - he was human.

Liam cleared his throat, "Out in the woods," he started, "I had some thing with me, and you took it."

He could feel Niall's tension behind him, this was not going to go the way he thought it would.

Z exhaled around his words, "Did I?"

Liam nodded, his confidence building suddenly. "Yeah, and you don't have the right to keep it from me. It's rightfully mine and I want it back."

Z said nothing, pressing his lips to the blunt and inhaled a puff. He exhaled and his glare was deadly, "What was it you dropped?" He swayed his hand.

" _My_ gun."

Z pointed, "It was on my property." He stated, grabbing his lighter from the bed side table and burning the joint a bit more and settled it back down.

Liam clenched his fists. "Are you really going to play this childish game," he growled, "or are you going to man up?"

Z's eyes turned up to Liam, some thing dark hidden in the iris of his pupils. He stood, shoulders sharp and ego jabbing. He stepped in front of Liam and Liam braced himself for anything he was going to throw at him.

He could see Niall was readying to step into the fight at any moment. "You see," he blew a cloud of smoke in Liam's face, "I would be playing but here's the thing," he clenched his jaw, it flared sharply. "I don't play with people like you." he jabbed his finger at Liam, "I don't like that you came on to _my_ property, came into _my_ home, and invaded _my_ privacy."

Liam grinned menacingly, "Well, that wasn't my doing. Maybe you should stop putting the weight on innocent people, and start aiming it at the rightful ones." He unconsciously gestured to Lin and Niall.

"I don't like you." He spit.

"Neither I to you, but you don't see me writing it in stone for every one to see." He glared back down to the shorter man. "You see, I'm nice - but I'm starting to get really bothered by this stuck up act of yours."

"If you don't like it - bug off then." He inched closer, right in Liam's face.

Liam snapped. Voice raising in a way none of them had known he had the power of. "You could've killed me out in the woods before the storm. You could've killed me at breakfast, you could've killed me while I was asleep. You could've pushed me out in the rain and left me for did." He listed, "You - didn't."

"Kindness is an option."

"So is hate." Liam snapped back. "And yet you treat it like a life style." He glanced between Z's sharp eyes. "If you're so annoyed with my presence," he expanded his arms out, stepping back. "Go ahead," he pointed at his heart, "shoot me with my own gun. I'm a dead man walking." He stated. "Do it,' he nodded, "and you'll be off the hook from me."

 

Silence became deafening. The blunt in Z's hand forgotten as they argued, Z's glare never fell from Liam's and Liam dropped his arms. Stomping his feet as he walked out of the room, his ears burned. He stomped down the steps and hurrying feet followed, a door slammed above him and he walked into the living room. He turned furiously, Niall standing in the door way.

 

"Calm down Liam." Niall warned, "Just - settle."

"What's all the fuss about?" Lin's voice called from down the hall.

Niall held his hands out, "Calm down."

Lin looked in, "What's going on?"

"Liam just had a heated argument with Z, it's alright." Niall insisted, "Right?" He looked to Liam, and Liam took his breaths.

He clenched his jaw and released it with a big sigh, he turned to the window. "Yeah." He sighed and looked out of the foggy window. Lin and Niall whispered in the door way and then left to leave him there in his thoughts.

 

It was the first time he'd found the courage to speak up to Z, the first time he yelled at a stranger with out regret or remorse of it. He wasn't listening, he wasn't allowing Liam to speak and all the pent up anger - he finally burst. He was glad he yelled at Z, he was glad some one finally spoke up to him and even more surprised it was himself who did it. Standing in the window and watching the lightning slash against the grey sky, he closed his eyes and took a breath - for once he felt composed with himself. He could breathe again with out the fear of some one breathing down his neck.

 

The only way to find comfort around him and be able to walk with out worry of Z's antagonizing self - he needed to self check himself and stand against hatred and anger. Liam found strength in himself, and now - he could be able to fit himself into the lifestyle he's living for the while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks.

The trickling of night stood over them and the thundering only got louder, and the lightning got brighter. Babby stood cowered where ever Niall went in the kitchen, they were making dinner. Niall turned and stopped seeing Babby behind him, "Babby," he laughed, "you can't be behind me all the time or I'll trip over you." He stepped around Babby and she stood up ready to follow.

Lin was seated on the other side of the island, "Babby," she whistled, "Come here babe." She called and Babby leaned in under her chair and stood there in the protection of the stool.

Liam walked into the room, leaning against the door way.

"Liam, dinner's almost done." Niall called, "Could you get the bowls out?"

"Sure thing, where are they?"

Directed around them, Liam pulled out four plates but paused - he hadn't seen Z all day, ever since their argument at lunch. He stared at the plates until feet followed into the kitchen, and with a quick glance he settled with the four plates and closed the cupboard.

"What're we having tonight?" Liam smiled to Niall, and Niall smiled back.

Niall continued stirring, "Well, since we had good harvest before it started down pouring and there was still food from the grocery shopping a while back - I popped up an old recipe and we have - Kale soup."

Lin rolled her eyes, "Did you us Ma's?"

He beamed, "She always made it best." He pulled a ladle from one of the drawers and filled the bowls slowly. "Lin." He said, sliding her bowl out to her. "Liam." He smiled and handed his bowl over. "Meself." He reached for the empty bowl, "And _Zen_."

 

The moment his fingers gripped Z's bowl - lightning crackled loudly in their ears and the lights zapped out. Babby yelped in fear, tossing the stools about and running off. Niall dropped the glass bowl and it shattered on the floor, no one dared move now. Niall swore loudly as Lin hissed loudly, the spoonful of soup Niall was holding thrown across the whole island top.

 

After a while, everything settled.

"You guys alright?" Liam asked, the Irish folk mumbled a yeah and glass crunched under Niall's boots. Of course, Z didn't say anything in the dark.

"The generator went out." Lin stated as they were stranded in the dark.

Lightning splattered across the sky again.

When the kitchen turned dark again, a light beam clicked on and they turned to it. Z flashed the light around the room, and looked through the other cabinets. Finding another flash light, he turned and started for the door way. Passing Liam, he shoved the torch in his arms and continued on.

Turning back to the kitchen, Liam flicked on the torch and Niall was kicking aside the glass he'd dropped as he lit a match and began burning a candle. "I'll go find Babby." Lin said when Niall handed her the candle, and he lit another for himself.

 

Liam followed behind Lin, and looked down the hall. Z's beam finding him in the dark, as if he were waiting for him. Seeing Liam there, the light turned and reflected against the basement door. Disappearing down, Liam hurried after and shined his light down on Z's back as he turned to the right. Liam glanced down the dark hall, another flash of lightning striking again as he started down the creaking stair way. Finding the bottom, he looked around the find Z's flash light sitting on a table pointing at a generator. Z's leaning over it.

 

Z crouched down a moment before grabbing hold of a handle and pulling back, the generator sputtered again and again until he stopped yanking it. He looked into the machine and clicked his tongue.

"What's wrong with it?" Liam called out.

Z looked over his shoulder. In the dark of the basement, and only a flashlight beaming on him - it was like some one turned up the contrast on a camera and every dark line on Z's face and body had become highlighted. He stared then looked back to the generator, "Find a red gas can."

 

Liam stared a moment before turning his torch to the dark, unknown parts of the basement. Mumbling the words _red gas can_ over and over until his light flashed over a tin red can, he reached for it as thunder shook the floor. Following back over to Z, he held it out and Z took it. Their hands nearly brushing, as Z turned back around and opened a lid in the generator. Slowly pouring the gas in, he stepped back when the can was empty and he capped the generator again. Pulling at the handle again, it roared to life and the light bulb above them turned on.

 

Liam turned off his light, and Z followed suit. Throwing the gas pail aside, he wiped his hands on his pants and grabbed the torch. Heading for the stairs, Liam exhaled and followed behind him. Just getting to the middle of the stair way, Z stopped and Liam halted as fast as he could, a step lower then Z. He turned to Liam, pointing the head of his flash light at him dangerously close. He looked sharp, every detail in his eyes staring back at Liam with intention. He opened his mouth to speak, and Liam's eyes instantly attached to the movement of Z's face.

 

Liam never realized that not only was he attracted to Z's physicality but he was most attracted to the sinful lips that has tasted weed and maybe even tasted the many mouths of others. The curiosity in not knowing killed him. He stared at those lips, pink and plump. Wet with spit and very, very much alive. His eyes found Z's again, lost in them.

 

Z waved the flashlight in his face again, "I don't like having you here." He said heavily. "I don't want you here."

Liam nodded, "Dually noted."

Z just stared back, and nodded. Continuing up the stairs, he disappeared into the kitchen as Liam was closing the basement door and followed not long after to the others there. Niall was sweeping up the glass bowl and Z walked out with another one in his hands, Liam watched him go down the hall and up the stairs - who's to say Z didn't glance back at him when he was?

Liam looked to Lin, "Did you find Babby?"

"She's probably upstairs under _Zen's_ bed. Always is when she's scared." Niall informed as he emptied the dust pan into the garbage.

"I'm sorry," Liam stood back over by the island, " _Zen_?" 

"It's his name." Niall gestured to upstairs.

"Zen?"

"It's his Irish accent." Lin insisted, "It's spelt _Z-A-Y-N. Zen_."

Liam stared, " _Zayn_." He hummed, "But you two always call him Z."

"He doesn't like when people call his name so much." Niall shrugged, "It's a weird thing, he doesn't like people bothering him when he's thinking." Niall looked around a moment, "Where's your plate gone?"

Liam looked too, replaying the moment when _Zayn_ passed by him - with _his_ bowl. He sighed, "He took my plate."

 

Not long after Niall erupted in laughter and Lin followed, they were shaking their heads going on about Z always stealing things from right under their noses. Liam shook his head, finding himself smiling as well. A slow laughter building up in him, he started laughing harder as well. It had been a long time since he had a hearty laugh, and he felt it rip from his soul and happiness bleeding into him. He just needed to feel the warmth of happiness even if it was just for that hour, or even for that minute - some thing to chain him to his old life he'd lived only just _a day_ before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New tides.

The door bustled open and running feet scurried in.

 

"The creak is entirely flooded." Niall called out, throwing off his boots.

Liam got up and stood in the door way, watching as Lin did the same.

"The entire creak is flooded, the road is a mud pit, and I got me leg stuck in a ditch." Niall stated as he shrugged off his soaking wet rain jacket, his pants soaked as well as the shirt under it some how. "That rains a bloody freeze trap." He shook his wet hair as Babby walked by him dripping wet with his paws covered in mud, tracking it in the hall. "Babby!" He whistled and quickly grabbed her by the collar. "She's covered in mud, nearly got caught in the mud pit by the road if I didn't get her in time." He patted the wet dog, and Babby shook her fur making everything in the hall, knees included, wet.

"Great. Just great." Lin swatted at Niall and he covered his face.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" He yelled at her and Liam stepped in front of Niall.

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

Niall stood up, still holding Babby's collar from tracking mud deeper into the house. "No, I've got it. I'll clean this up, and get Babby for a wash."

'"I could do that." Liam insisted, "You're covered in rain and mud, wouldn't want to get you sick." Liam said as he moved to take Babby's collar.

"It's fine-."

"Really, it's not a bother."

Niall let go of Babby's collar and stepped back, "I'll be in and out then," he said after a while, already reaching for the ends of his shirt as he started down the hall. "Be careful when you walk, so you don't slip." He informed and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Babby looked up to Liam when the door closed, and Liam smiled at her. "Are you a mess?" He patted her head and looked around him to the mud. "Oh, dear." He mumbled to himself.

 

Finding it easier if Babby was washed first and then he cleaned the floor was a better idea, she kept walking over the floor Liam would just clean and even after trying several times to get her to sit some where for a minute - she'd get up and move around the clean floor. Lin laughed a couple of times when Liam cleaned up and Babby followed, making a mess. He just shook his head and gave up.

 

When Niall got out of the shower, Liam started for the bathroom and rightfully Babby complied to get into the tub. "Don't make it too hot, or too cold. Try not to get it in her eyes, and be generous with the shampoo." Niall noted before leaving the door wide open and Liam was left with Babby to wash.

She was kind, mostly allowed him to first wash the mud off her paws and legs. He smiled, cupping the water and it trickled down her legs. "There we go." He patted her chest.

With out notice, Z leaned against the door with his arms over his chest. Just looking.

Babby glanced to him but went back to being entertained by Liam's speaking, "Niall's out of his right mind to have brought you along." He shook his head, cupping water and bringing it over the mud he was still washing off. "You'd get sick." He cupped her face and she stared at him, laying a wet kiss on his face and he laughed wiping it on his shoulder and finally seeing Z standing there. "Oh, I didn't see you there." He said, his voice turned deeper.

"What're you doing?"

Liam looked back to Babby, who looked between them absently. "I was just giving Babby a bath. Niall went out to the woods and she went with him, she was covered in mud. So - I offered to wash her up." He looked to Z, he wasn't doing wrong.

Z's unreadable expression turned to the hallway where the front door was and looked to the muddy floor, "I see that." He mumbled, and stared back to Liam who was going back to throwing water over Babby.

He tried his best to ignore _Zayn's_ watchful eyes.

"You don't have to do that." He said, voice still boarder line between angered or just blank. Liam couldn't tell with him.

Liam shrugged, "I offered."

Babby's white coat shined through again and the murky, brown water under her was gross and dirt filled. He reached for the tub plug and the water slowly drained out, leaning back on his knees he jumped to the towering figure beside him suddenly. He looked up at Zayn then to the bottle in his hand, glancing to his eyes again he slowly took the dog shampoo and set it down.

"Thank you." Liam mumbled, barely a breath.

Zayn's eyes turned to Babby looking up at him as well, reaching out and scratching behind her ears he turned on his heel and walked out.

 

Liam stared at the door a moment more and a smile started to creep on his lips, turning to Babby she laid another wet kiss on his nose and he laughed. Soaping her up and washing her, she was as good as new. Roughly drying her up and letting her run off, he went to the front door to find it cleaned up. Niall already munching on food and Babby was watching.

 

"'ey." Niall scratched Babby's head, "Now that's better." He looked to Liam, "Thanks mate." He smiled.

"No problem." Liam shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, if you want - you could wash up as well."

He stared.

"It's been a while since you've had a proper shower." Niall stated, "And there's nothing better than a shower." He beamed, "'ey, Babby." He said again, in a trance of the clean dog's.

"He's _gone in the head_." Lin muttered with a laugh.

"Am not, you _manky queer hawk_." Niall cackled as she slapped his arm.

Liam smiled to the two.

"Anyways, go on then." Niall gestured to the hall, "I'll have a new pair of clothes for ya' after."

Liam swayed awkwardly in the door way a moment, "Well, alright?" He mumbled and

"And take off the patches before you go in!" Niall yelled as Liam pushed open the door, "Let the cuts breathe a bit!"

 

Closing the door behind him, he turned to the bathroom and exhaled. He let his hands fall to his sides, "Alright." He said to himself and stepped in front of the mirror. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, and let it drop to the floor. He eyed the still clean gauzes on his body, and started at his shoulder. Peeling it off, he didn't meet the mirror's sight. peeling the one on his bicep and below his ribs he tossed them to the trash. Peeling off the last gauze bandage, he stepped back and looked to the mirror. He looked ripped up. The cuts' mouths gapping and healing slowly, discoloration of dried blood in them. He looked down at the gash on his bicep and gently touched it. It didn't hurt or burn, but he could feel his fingers graze healing scab.

 

Turning on the shower and stepping in slowly, he'd never felt more happy. He closed his eyes and it was like morning's at his house. Liam would be showering and Harry would be by the mirror, fixing his hair while humming to himself. Liam always listened to his humming to try and figure out the song, he always guessed it right every time. Some times when Louis was over early, he would sneak his hand in and turn the warm water a frigid cold, and it'd have Liam scrambling for life. They'd all laugh after, of course because it was Louis.

 

Louis was fun.

 

But opening his eyes - every thing was wrong. The curtains were the wrong color, there was no cushioning under his feet like Harry had put the mat when he said his feet bothered him in the shower. There was no fruit scented shampoos or scent free soaps. Harry's towel wasn't hanging up in the corner, and Liam's radio wasn't hooked up playing either Seven Nation Army or anything Harry allowed during his share time in the bathroom. It wasn't right.

 

Running his hands through his hair, he sighed and closed his eyes again. Enjoying the warm spray of water down his skin, he took several breaths to clear his mind and just wash himself up. They wouldn't mind if he used their soap - of course not. Soaping himself up in the cracks and carefully around his cuts and bruises, he stood under the water and turned to the shower head. His eyes twitched. He could see it again. The rain beating on the windshield as he zoomed through the city, just trying to get out. Heading towards any road. He could see the blood on his hands, and he could feel the adrenaline rushing - pushing - soaring. He snapped his eyes open to find the safety of the shower.

 

He wasn't on the road. He wasn't in the city.

 

He was safe, and that's all that mattered so far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel.

As night came, the thunder and rain slowed. The three managed to sit around the table together while Zayn had missed dinner for being asleep, after dinner Niall was feeding Babby and Liam was helping Lin clean the dishes. Zayn's portion of the meal still sitting on the stove with a cap over it. "I think we should wake up Zen, he should eat soon." Lin suggested.

"I'll go up and do it." Liam said as he wiped down his last plate.

"You sure? You don't have to."

"It's alright." He smiled to her, and out of sudden fondness she reached up and stroked his cheek. Liam wasn't taken back by her mother like tone, she just reeked of it when she'd helped Niall with dinner and was the one to clean the mud in the front.

 

Scooping Zayn's food onto a plate, which consisted of rice, green beans, and Niall's self cut potatoes from the back of the house, he grabbed a fork and started for the hall. Niall glanced at him and went back to focusing on Babby as she ate her food. Staring at the stair case, he took a breath and continued on his way. The top of the stairs felt like climbing a mountain, and looking back down wasn't an option. Passing Niall's and Lin's door, he stood in front of Zayn's door. The door was cracked open, and darkness poured out. It dawned on him he didn't have a clue where the light was, the last time he'd come into the room it was early afternoon.

 

Pushing the door open slowly he looked into the dark infested room. The window open as a breeze came in, the sound of rain hitting the roof beside it loud compared to the soft sound of sleep resting over Zayn. Standing in the door way a moment, he took another breath as a flash of lightning lit his way. He quickly took advantage and looked to the bed, where Zayn was lost in the waves of pattern blankets. The cabin lantern was a dim light beside his bedside and casted a glow over the slim lines of his bare back, stepping into the silent room he set the plate beside the bed and looked down at the still figure.

 

Even in the dark, Liam could make out the beacon of light that was Zayn. The patterned blanket was pulled up to his waist, his back in the open air, and it cradled the back of his head propped on a pillow. He was quiet, and still. Some thing Liam had never seen in a sleeping form. A strike of lightning cracked him from his stare, and he leaned down a bit.

 

"Z?" He called, and he didn't move. "Z, wake up." He said a little louder.

Thunder rumbled outside the window, low and long.

Sighing, Liam held out his hand. Debating whether he should or not, his hand floated above Zayn's shoulder. He pressed it down lightly into the soft, warm flesh. The contact was keen on his hand, and yet he was instantly attached to it. He shook his hand lightly, " _Zayn_?"

His eyes only clenched heavier and heavier.

" _Zayn_." He called again, his hand never leaving the flexing and stretching muscle under it.

With a slow wave of long eyelashes, Zayn's vision zoned in on Liam leaned down with his head tilted looking at him with nothing but the glow of the candle light just inches from his face. He blinked awake.

"Hey-uh, you missed dinner." He stepped back as Zayn slowly sat up on his elbows, and then sat up leaning against the head board rubbing at the corners of his eyes. "So, I thought I'd bring you your plate." Liam picked up the plate on the table, and held it until Zayn dropped his hands. "Here," He mumbled placing the plate in his lap cautiously. "If you need anything else-."

" _Sit."_ His voice raspy and deep, making Liam's heart drop.

Liam's throat turned dry, and he nodded. Slowly he turned and sat on the bed beside Zayn's knee, fiddling with his thumb he turned slightly towards Zayn as he moved.

 

Silently, he reached over and turned on the lamp beside the bed. Light instantly growing and Liam's eyes latched onto the tattoos scattered along his skin. Everything on him was vibrant. His hair was fussed around and his eyes were puffy with sleep, his skin was milky smooth in the light of the lamp, and his tattoo adorning his skin. A kiss marked tattoo was placed in the middle of Zayn's chest, but beside it stood a scar. It's darker skin long, thin, and capturing, luring Liam to want to know about it.

 

"You're staring."

Liam snapped his attention up, caught. "Hm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-. I was just-" He shut up when Zayn's dark eyes followed his every move. He pressed his lips together, and the tips of them turned up lightly as he tried to show kindness to Zayn. "Sorry." He mumbled again, and his eyes went to the room. To the colorful cabin lamp, and patterned blankets, the small bookshelf in the corner, and the painted white wall covered in spray painted color. Cans of all shades lined up against it. "This room is-." He met eyes with Zayn, and grew silent.

A spoon still held in the air as he awaited the next word.

"It's - _nice_." He finished, going back to unconsciously twiddling his thumbs and pressing his lips together. "Artsy, and - _nice_."

Continuing to eat silently, Zayn chewed.

"Do you -," every time he would start, Zayn's sharp eye jabbed him not to, "Do you mind if I look?"

In silence, Zayn turned his eyes down.

 

Building up his strength, Liam went to his feet slowly and looked around the room. A small working desk stood in the corner, looking down at it he flicked on the lamp by it and smiled. Zayn watched him and his expression carefully. Liam plucked up a piece of drawing of all sorts of shading and lines, it created a vast canvas of mountain and road. The road panned out into the bulks of trees all around, the trees in full blooms of blacks and greys. The white sky shades with light clouds and even flocks of birds over head. A true picture of tranquility.

 

He moved along the room, turning off the light and placing the drawing back down. Passing the door and the plush rug, he looked to the wall of colors and spray cans. Crouching he looked to every color and shade, from a dark brown, to mahogany and light wood, or even an icy blue, then sky blue, from sapphire, cerulean, cobalt, and all the way to denim blue. Standing he stepped back and looked to the vast canvas of the bed room wall, a painting mask hung on a nail in the corner above the writing desk. It was like some thing he'd never seen before, he didn't know what it turned out to be - but he liked it.

 

By the window stood a radio, CDs all around it. Picking through the CDs, he'd never expected Zayn's music to range so wide. From the solid oldies to the music he'd heard over the radio just days before in the car, and passing cars. He'd forgotten what the out side world was really like in just a matter of a few days. Then there was the obvious bag of weed sitting right on the bookshelf. He shook his head smiling. Zayn was so self confident. Turning back to Zayn, he froze.

 

Zayn had put aside the mostly empty plate on the bed side table, minus the green beans in which Liam didn't eat either, and his eyes were closed peacefully. His arms crossed over his chest with his head hanging down lightly on his chest. The sight was like a child had fallen asleep sitting in their school chair, only this was a grown adult who'd fallen asleep again in his bed. Point made. As quietly as he could, he made his way over to Zayn and reached his hands out. Greeting Zayn's warm skin, he opened his eyes slowly and looked up to Liam dazing.

 

"Come on." Liam mumbled as he brought Zayn down to lay on the bed, and put the blanket back over his shoulder.

 

Liam was awake as well when he heard Zayn moving around the house late at night, even in the morning when the sun was up and every one was just starting to wake up - he went to bed then. He was probably exhausted from sleeping so late, so no wonder he'd fell back to sleep. Taking the plate in hand and making sure the blanket was over Zayn's shoulder, it's not like he would notice anyways because he was already half asleep, Liam turned off the lamp and closed the door behind him lightly. Lin had already head to bed and Niall passed him at the bottom of the stairs with a good night, cleaning the plate and returning to the living room he sat down on the couch.

 

After reading his book a while, he paused and put it down. Looking at his hands, he remembered the warm touch of Zayn's skin under his. How smooth the skin stretched over muscle and bone, making it seem like the sharp edges of bones and joints in Zayn's body were smooth. And slowly it hit him - maybe Zayn's personality wasn't seemingly rough around the edges either. Maybe he just never had some thing to stretch over.

 

It hit him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four.

Slumping into the living room, strangely enough - Niall was seated right in front of the fire. A blanket wrapped around him regardless of the fire, and he just watched it as the sun was finally setting. Liam walked over, "Hey."

Niall looked up and smiled, "Hey."

Liam pointed around him, "Is this normal for you?"

"Always normal around this time of the year." Lin said, making Liam jump a bit as he did. She settled beside him, "He's gone mad when he does this." She joked.

Niall scoffed and shook his head as she sat down beside him. "Just thinking of things. It's always good to sit and think some times."

Liam nodded as he sat down, "Mind if I join?" He sat anyways.

Niall chuckled, "I remember thing time back in Mullingar when we were little, we went out to the woods one day and we got lost."

Lin automatically let out a loud laugh, "I remember that. That was the day I got you to climb up a tree because I said there were wolves coming."

Liam smiled.

"Let me tell you, the spider on that tree was not happy."

They laughed.

"Or what about the time when we went to grand dad's farm, and you got the wit scared out of you when you got close to the pigs and one started chasing you."

He cackled out a laugh.

"I think those were the best days because it was scary at first, and then we just laughed after."

"Definitely." Lin mumbled. She leaned her side on his.

Liam nodded as well, being stranded as he leaned against the chair to their sides.

"What about you then?"

"Hm?"

Lin popped up, "Do you have any good memories back in Liverpool?"

He shook his head, "I have - tons."

"Well, spill it." Niall beamed.

Liam smiled, "I don't know." He mumbled, and looked to the beating fire. "There was this one time, me and my sister snuck out of my mum's house. And I could never forget the look on my mom's face when she found out where we went." He nodded, "We went to this old park that me and my family used to go to as kids, when we moved we had to leave that park behind. She wasn't mad we snuck out - she was mad we walked over six kilos."

They looked wide eyed. "What?"

"Yep." He nodded, "We were only teens, I was probably about - fourteen years old."

They smiled. "What else?" Lin leaned her head on Niall's shoulder, and their blue eyes watched Liam.

"Uh, let's see." He looked to the ceiling, "This one time me and a couple of mates went out just to cause a bit of trouble." He smiled, "We went out doing random things. Put trash barrels on top of people's cars, uh, we filled people's mailboxes with god knows what."

They two chuckled.

"We did crazy things as teens, even now, I think we've yet to be caught because we catch ourselves doing things we shouldn't. And-," his smiled slowly faded, "and get others in trouble." He looked down to his knees, "My friend actually - he's in a bit of trouble, don't know what happened to him yet. I have yet to hear about anything because when I left, the last thing I saw of him was him running the opposite direction." His heart felt heavy, "And the last time I saw my family, we were celebrating my sister's birthday."

Silence grew, and the pair of eyes didn't look away.

"I was -," he pressed his lips together, "my mate, he - always gets himself into a bit of trouble, and whenever he does.. I was always the one to cover his tracks and pull him out of it." He paused, "And the night of my sister's birthday party, he called me out. And -," his voice faltered, "For some reason - I knew I wasn't going to come back the same way." He shook his head.

Niall and Lin stared, their hearts breaking as they listened to how Liam explained it in such a sad a depressing tone.

"I told every one I'd come back. That I'd bring my mate back home, and we'd celebrate. But I knew, that when I'd come back into the door that I wouldn't be able to think of it the same." He clenched his jaw, looking down at the rug they sat on. "I kissed my nephew. And I promised my sister I'd come back." He could feel the burn of tears in his eyes, "I promised every one I'd be safe. And then I ended up far from home, - practically dead." His lips quivered and he pressed his fist against them, "I can't go back with out looking like a criminal." He turned his eyes down to his knees, and pressed his fingers into his eyes.

The others didn't speak, both hopelessly staring to the fire.

Turning his attention back to the fire, he inhaled slowly and glanced down at his hands.

"You know," Niall started off slow, his voice lower and quiet, "none of us really started out well. I guess we all just keep tripping over our own feet some times. No matter how low we walk - the way to the ground still hurts." He nudged Lin, "We were making our own living as kids some times. Had to take up jobs at young ages, it helped out but after we found Zen - we were alright."

Lin nodded softly. "No matter how far we were into it, no matter how deep we were under water - Zen was there. Offered us home here for a while until we got back on our feet."

"Like I said, he's territorial - but he's not mean." Niall restated. "We were strangers, aliens to this place. Now look. We've practically have our names written every where here. None of us have the best of pasts, not even now some times. Zen's been building up this place, he's got to protect what's his. He learned it the hard way in his past."

"Is that why he has a scar on his chest?"

It was like Liam had pulled out the wrong card in a bag, the two looked like they had just been skinned alive. "Uh, no. That's a whole other story."

Liam nodded, but he wanted to know. "What happened?"

Niall scoffed and shook his head. "Believe me, it's enough to give you nightmares."

In his head, Liam leaned closer to the edge of the rug. He listened and wanted to know it, wanted to know Zayn's past and how he'd ended up with a small cabin in the woods. Why he'd let in the two Irish folk, why he was so zoned in on pushing every one out of his life.

Niall shook his head again. "A while back," he started, "Before we even knew Zen, he lived alone in this place. No around for a while. He was a young lad, went in and out to the road just to see the city again." He shrugged, "He left for school and came back every day, normal." He glanced to Lin, and she looked up at him like she were saying that it was okay to go on. He cleared his throat, "One day, Zen was out in the back - and next thing he knew he was surrounded by people. Came in to steal from him, _hurt_ him."

Liam's gaze became soft.

"He's doing what they're told, gives them what they want. But they didn't listen." Niall looked down at the blanket around him, Lin wrapping her hand around his bicep to see the sadness on his face. "They took what they wanted - then left him to die."

Liam couldn't breathe, all air neglecting to move into his lungs. Jammed in his throat.

"They stabbed his chest and he said-," Liam could see Niall's eyes instantly tear up, his eyes turning brighter, "He told us that he had never felt more scared in his life. He thought was going to die. Couldn't breathe, couldn't focus right. And he was just -," he stopped, inhaling deeply and exhaled a shaking breath, "He told us he didn't want to die." He turned his blurry blue eyes to the frozen Liam, "Find the strength to get into his car, blood on his hands and as soon as he got out to that road-." Niall shook his head.

Lin squeezed his bicep and settled closer, trying to comfort him.

"Who could do that? Who could leave some one to die like that? _Monsters_." He wiped his eyes and took his breaths. "When he got out to the road, he nearly swerved into another car. Pulling himself out of his own car, he passed out. The person he almost crashed into must've stopped because when he woke up he was in the hospital, his family looking over him." He spoke normally now, his voice clearing away from breaking. "When he told them he'd go back to the woods after he out of the hospital, they thought he was crazy. But sure enough, when he left the hospital he was back here in this house." He scoffed. "The crazy b*stard." It owned a chuckle out of himself.

Liam smiled lightly, but his eyes still filled with sadness.

 

Maybe that was why Zayn had been so defensive of Liam coming into his home. He just wanted to protect him and his family, protect Niall and Lin. Maybe Zayn didn't want any one else to end up like him, the reason he went back to the house to recover fully and go on with life. Inconveniently adopt two Irish in to his life, and after that - closed off his life and that was it. No other person was allowed into his life because in the tight circle of family, he felt most safest. Liam's only been there _four days_ , and he's already ripped up the walls Zayn's put around the three. The only problem is, Zayn built a wall around the two to keep them safe but inside their wall was his own.

 

Liam had yet to even crack the first brick, and it was already tumbling down.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came on the fifth day and Niall was out on the porch watching the rain now drizzle lightly over the woods. Liam could feel dread in him as he watched out the window. The rain would soon stop if anything, and the mud would dry in some spots. The road would be easy to drive and then he would be "home". He didn't know if he could be a criminal on the loose for long, didn't know if he could survive without his family or normal way of living. Here he was - in a island of paradise with his time running out.

 

Lin went out to Niall to give him his own plate, since he wasn't coming in any time and actually wanted to try an enjoy the little rain. Liam cleaned up the remaining food into a plate, and a slumbering figure came into the room. Babby wagging her tail in as she went to her water bowl. Liam stared at Zayn's bare chest appearance, but looked down.

 

"Good morning." He mumbled, putting aside his own plate and taking Zayn's in hand. He placed it out on the island for Zayn to grab, putting a fork along side it.

Zayn sat in his chair, pulling the plate along the way. Poking at the food a moment, he looked to the extra plate beside Liam's. "Where's the others?"

Liam drank his water, "They're out on the porch. It's almost stopped raining." He said grumbling.

With that, he looked over his shoulder to the window. There wasn't heavy thudding against it, but light tapping now.

In Zayn's distraction, Liam looked up and his eyes watched the dark scar on his chest. The story coming back in mind, and he dropped his eyes.

Zayn turned back, eating his food silently.

The screen door in the front opened and Niall walked in, "Oh, Z you're up. It's only raining a bit," he placed his half eaten plate on the island, leaning into the chair beside Zayn's. "I was thinking we could maybe try now to get the wheels out of the mud. Instead of when it gets worse later."

Liam stared.

"It's not ready to go out yet." Zayn mumbled, as Liam placed a cup of water in front of him.

Niall swayed, "Well, we could try-."

"Leave it alone." He said, voice a little sharper. "I said it's not ready to go out yet."

Niall stared a moment before exhaling and taking his plate, leaving the room and going out to the porch again.

Liam stood quiet in his spot, eating his food standing up by the island. Quietly, he looked to Babby who'd paced several times around the island already. "Babby."

 

He called, she hyped up and came back around the island looking up at him. He patted his side, and instantly she balanced on her hind legs and leaned her front paws on him. Petting her head lightly, she looked over the island at Zayn and made a whining noise. Looking between the two, she stepped impatiently back down and rounded the island going to Zayn.

 

He looked down at her and reached out his hand, she propped up on his chair and rested her head in his lap.

Liam cleared his throat lightly. "How long have you had her?"

Without looking up, Zayn reached for the glass and took a drink. He shrugged lightly.

"I asked Niall this morning, and he said you would know maybe."

"Niall never knows anything." He mumbled, licking the crumbled of bread from his lips.

Liam shrugged, "That's not all true. He knows some things. I guess just some things he doesn't know - wont kill him." Suddenly choked in his own words, Zayn was staring at him.

Lin came back into the room, "Good morning boys." She chimed, standing beside Zayn he looked to her and she smiled. Combing his hair back with her fingers, Liam stared as Zayn's hard expression turned light and he gently closed his eyes to her caring, mother touch. She dropped her hand and went to grab her plate, she smiled to Liam. "How is it? Niall's a horrible cook."

Liam chuckled, "He actually did pretty good."

She squinted at him, "Are you sure we're talking about the same Niall?" She joked.

He smiled, "I'm pretty sure. About yay'high, blonde hair, can't remember anything."

She nodded and patted his arm, "We're speaking about the same one." She laughed and leaned forward on her elbows, already forking at her food. "So, Z. Any thing new yet? What's the plan for the truck and the road? We'll have to check if any branches or logs are blocking it."

"Does that happen often during storms?" Liam asked.

Lin nodded. "Plenty of times down here in the woods. Especially with that storm." She shook her head, "It's too wet outside still." She stated. "Niall doesn't understand that, always trying to push things when they're just settling." She pointed her fork at Liam, "He was always like that as a kid. That's why he was always getting in trouble at our Pa's farm."

He nodded, taking a drink again.

"You told 'im about the farm?" Zayn questioned.

She shuffled awkwardly, "Uh, yeah. A few other things. Like when Niall climbed the tree, and when we went star gazing." She set her elbow back, and it hit Liam's arm on purpose. "I'm sorry." She mumbled looking up at him.

He knew they weren't suppose to speak about the scar to him, so he kept quiet. So did they.

"It's alright." He smiled, and turned to put his empty plate in the sink. "You know, if you want help on the truck - I could help you. The road clearing as well." He rinsed the plate, and set it aside the sink.

"If the rain settles a bit, we could go out and check the road. The furthest Niall got last time was past the big rock."

"Where's that?" Liam asked, leaning on the counter.

"Not even close to the route." Zayn said suddenly, he finished his water and stood up to put his dish away. Babby scooted off and seeing Lin behind the island, settled with her instead.

Liam stepped aside the slightest bit as Zayn cleaned off his plate.

"There's always a mud puddle in the middle of the road, I'm not risking tossing the car in it." He dried off his hands. "We stay here and Niall 'll go and check an hour when the sun goes down if he wants to risk it." Putting the kitchen rag aside, his arm accidentally brushed against Liam's.

"Sorry." Liam reacted and stepped further aside. It was an instinct when ever some one crashed into him, or he got in the way to say sorry. Even if it wasn't his fault.

Zayn stared at him. Then moved away from the sink, "Like I said, Niall wants to go out there in the rain. Let him. See what he comes back with."

"Right." Lin leaned forward on the island, finishing off her water. "Because you always know what's best for us, since it's your woods." She smiled, there was a sting of sarcasm but she smiled it off. "I'll tell him when he comes back in."

He nodded and walked off to the hall.

She turned to Liam, plate in hand still as she continued eating. She shook her head, speaking lightly. "No one else knows about the scar story. And you can't tell him we told you."

"I wouldn't." He assured. "I have some things I wouldn't want to say aloud as well. Every one has a dark past they don't like to speak about."

She nodded lightly, before finishing off her food and walking off.

 

Looking back down, he finished off his food and past Lin in the hallway as she went into the living room with some light fire wood. Opening the front door, he found Niall sitting on the steps inches away from the light rain fall and an empty plate beside him. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he sighed and looked out to the rain. He would be home soon, home was where he wouldn't be caught. He'd have to run and hide from now on, go some where safe. His old home wasn't there any more, he couldn't call it home. He just had to face the facts and get over it now, even if his family was there.

 

"'ey." Niall said, glancing up at him.

"Hey." Liam mumbled back, "You're right about the rain, it'll go away soon." He cleared his throat.

Niall nodded, "And Zen doesn't even want to give it a try." He shook his head. "Always sticking to home."

"I wouldn't blame him." He said before he could catch himself.

Niall stared up at him, his eyebrows pulled together.

"I mean - he doesn't want to risk the car being stuck." He jumbled, 'If it got stuck, we'd no means of every getting out of this place. He's just being sure, right?" He said quickly.

The look of relief in Niall's face said so. He turned back to the woods, "Yeah." He sighed. "I don't get why he just doesn't want to check. See if the roads clear, so we know right off the back what we have to move and what we don't."

Liam sat down on the step beside Niall, the plate between them. "Well, if you want to go out there and check - I'll be glad to help."

He turned his attention to him, "Really?"

"Well, I mean, yeah. It's the least I could do, we've been crammed in this place for days already."

Niall scoffed with a smile. "We have. Surprisingly Lin hasn't hacked us all to piece by now."

They laughed.

"We could check in a bit, 've got to get every thing together. In case we come across anything." Niall said getting up and taking his plate.

"Like what?"

Niall opened the screen door, "Anything. Mostly the dogs. Coyotes, of course."

Liam's whole entire function died. _Coyotes?_

"But don't worry," Niall smiled, "I've been out there before to save your arse, I think I know the place." He laughed walking inside.

Liam looked to the woods. He was in so much trouble for this.

 

When he went inside, Niall was already shuffling on a pair of rain boots and he set a black pair in front of Liam. Getting handed a rain coat and hat, Babby was obviously begging to go because she kept circling them and pawing at Niall's boot as he zipped up his coat and put on his hat. Liam did the same, and their heavy feet moved along the hard wood of the hall way. In curiosity Lin looked into the hall from all the heavy feet moving around, voices, and baggy sound of the rain boats against its own material.

 

"You're going out as well?" She asked Liam, leaning in the door way.

"Yeah, thought I could be of some help." He sighed while Niall was pushing a long rope band into a back pack.

"Why're you bringing that? You can't lift anything for the life of you." Lin joked, "If there's a log down, you leave it Niall."

"Shut up you ol' wan."

She smacked his arm with the back of her hand, getting a hiss from Niall. "Idiot." She said under her breath going to the kitchen. "If he gets stuck in mud, just leave him there Liam." She yelled from the room.

Niall mimicked her low, in a squeaky voice.

"If he tricks and cracks his head open as well. Or gets lost, just give him to the dogs out there."

"Blah, blah, blah." Niall whined, "Go do some thing instead of complaining." He bit, it was their sibling bickering of course. No real hate behind it.

She came back in sight again, a glass of water in hand. "Get your head out of your arse, then. Actin' all high and mighty."

He mimicked again, and she smacked his arm again.

"Get out." She barked.

Opening the front door, Niall slung the backpack over his shoulder. "Tell Zen we're going now. We'll be back in a bit."

"Just get out." Lin hissed, holding the door open. "Hold on." She paused at Liam passing, "You let him wear Zen's boots?"

Liam looked down at the black boots.

"He doesn't wear them anyways. Never goes out, so why should it matter to him?" Niall rolled his eyes, "Come on Liam." He waved his hand over his shoulder and went into the rain.

"Be careful out there." She called as they both stepped into the rain. Liam stepped beside Niall and he could already feel the mud trying to suck his boots down, the suction sounding as they went.

"There's only one road into this place, and normally if there's a storm Zen ends up with having to put a tree trunk out of the way to get his car back to the main roads." Niall informed as they went further into the brush of trees now, less water falling on them.

"So this is all dirt?"

"Not all of it. A while back, Z thought up of getting some rocks and pushing them into the soil. For extra traction." He shrugged, "There's mostly gravel, but by now it's probably sunk deeper into the mud." Speaking of which, the mud was now making them sink further down. It stuck their feet an inch down, but they kept moving. "This place is normally a marsh by now, guess some of the mud travelled down hill or somethin'."

 

They walked further and further into the woods and Liam's hands were dripping with water, his face was covered in droplets and a few times it's dripped down his face. The smell of mud and Earth was strong around them and the place he'd never been able to see at night was alive before him. There were rocks marking the turns of the road some times, ribbons around the bends that weren't noticeable either red or a neon green. The trees above were tall and open, some leaves missing in spots to show the bright grey sky.

 

"The rock should be around here." Niall spoke out over his shoulder, "Like Z said, it's nowhere near the road but we use it as a guide to know it's part of the way." He said and Liam nodded even though he was behind him and he could see.

"So, it's a long way before you get to the road?"

"Yeah. About ten minutes that way." Niall said, just as the rock came in sight. It was bigger than him. Probably standing at a good ten feet tall, the bottom was flat at maybe a three yard diameter, and it was a dark grey color from the rain painting it wet. "The road's clear from the rock back, but past here - it's probably a hell of a ride." He looked back to the path they'd taken, already having gone a quarter of a kilometer. "I don't know if we should keep going."

Liam looked back then to the unknown road ahead, "You said there was a mud puddle around here."

Niall nodded, "There is."

 

They both scanned the area but Niall was looking for some thing other than the trench of mud, he picked up a rock about forty kilograms. Liam watched as Niall stepped forward beside the rock and swung his hands back then forward - the rock released and fell onto the ground five feet away. Liam watched in horror as the rock sunk quicker than anything into the muddy road he'd missed entirely, a camouflaged trap hidden so well. He looked to Niall and he nodded knowing his confusion, Liam stepped forward but Niall stopped him.

 

"Wouldn't step too close. It eats up anything around it." Niall gestured towards it, "A while back I tested to see how far down it went with a rock on a rope, sucker sunk down a good two yards before stopping."

Two yards. Six feet. Liam would be consumed by it entirely in seconds.

"Come on, we'll head back. It isn't safe out here any ways. Mud and animals." He noted as they started to head back.

Liam caught up beside him, "So you know entirely that there's this huge puddle in the middle of the road, and yet you haven't thought of finding a way around it? Paving another road maybe? Filling it with rocks?"

"We've thought of that but Zen argued against it entirely. The trees out there are too thick to drive though, and even if he knows this entire place blindfolded - there's got to be an end some where eventually."

Liam nodded. "When do you think the mud is going to harden?"

"Beats me," he shrugged, "Once the rain stops, Zen gives it a day to dry then tries going out there. It's what he's always done."

"You want to try and do some thing new." He realized.

Niall shrugged again, "It's Zen's land, he knows best. I can't go against him." He stated and they went on quietly until the house came back into view. Liam looked up to the wet windows, and the curtain was pulled open to Zayn's room in the front. Looking - the spray painted wall was visible and he squinted. He could see a forming picture from outside the window, from that angle, and distance - but he couldn't make it out with his wet lashes drooping on his eyes. He wiped his face when they stepped into the porch's cover and shook off their coats.

Niall scooped up his jacket and boots.

" 'll tell Zen about the road." He mumbled, "Just put the boots in the closet by the bathroom, the jacket on the hook as well."

Liam took of his coat staring at it, "You let me borrow Zayn's boots."

Niall turned from the door, "Yeah?"

"This his jacket as well?" He held out the jacket.

Niall shrugged, "He doesn't go out much, so he just lets the things hang around. Why should it matter when he never thinks of leaving this place?" He nodded to himself before going in.

Staring at the coat, the tag on the collar was marked with a _Z_ on it. Picking up the boots, and looking to the truck he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Get out of my kitchen!" Lin yelled at Niall when he passed by.

"Get out of the way!" Niall muttered as they shoved each other.

 

Liam shook his head and walked towards the bathroom, the closet door would be next to it surely. Reaching for the door knob just past the bathroom, he slowly opened it and there were coats and jackets around the hooks and hangers. Putting the boots along with the others, he paused. Staring at a shoe box slightly opened, his finger hooked onto the top carefully and his curiosity ate at him. Inside the box were photos, newspaper clippings, and a letter. Reaching inside, he slowly raised it to sight. A hospital wrist band. _Zayn Malik_. _Date of Birth: 1/12/1993. Sex: M. Admitted: 5/23/2009._

 

The bathroom door opened beside him and he quickly shoved it aside and stood up in fear, Zayn staring back at him when they met eyes. Zayn's eyes trailed down to his red rain coat in Liam's hand.

Liam looked down at it, then back to Zayn. " _Niall_ -," he choked, "Niall let me borrow it to go out and check the road. I didn't know it was yours until after."

Silently, he stepped forward reaching for the jacket. Liam raised his hand holding it out, and the still wet material dripped lightly on the floor.

"It's still wet." He noted, when Zayn's hands took it. "And the boots...." He trailed off when Zayn's unreadable eyes rested on his.

He exhaled through his nose, and knelt down to pick up the boots. Liam didn't miss when Zayn's head tilted slightly to see the shoe box in the corner, but ignored it when he pulled the boots into hand. He stood, holding them back out to him.

Glancing between the two, he took the boots.

"Wash it out in the rain, and leave them outside." He said lightly, reaching around Liam for the door.

Stepping out of the way, Zayn closed the door and shook the jacket in hand before starting down the hall towards the kitchen. Following as he kept the boots aside, he sat back outside as the rain washed off the mud and put them beside the door way. Walking in, he could already hear Niall bickering.

"It's not even dinner and you're already at it." But this time, when Liam came into the door way - it was Zayn he was talking to. Niall shook his head, "You're going to hurt yourself."

Lin rolled her eyes to Liam when he had a confused look, as if she were saying _they were all idiots_.

Still quiet, Zayn was shuffling through the drawers.

"Z." Niall called.

Zayn kept his back to him, closing a drawer to open another and look through it. "Shut up." He growled.

Niall huffed, "No matter how many times I say it, you never listen." He waved his hands about, "You're never going to get to anything if you keep in your room and fill your head with junk."

The sound of a match box jingled in the room and Zayn turned, stuffing it into his palm. He walked past Liam was a glance.

"Are you even going to have dinner?" He asked but never had a reply. He huffed.

Lin had her arms crossed over her chest staring at the back of Niall's head, "You know he never listens."

"He doesn't!" He yelled, throwing his arms in front of him. "He just doesn't listen to anyone, at all."

"Zayn spends his free time smoking. A lot." Lin filled in to Liam, still standing in the door way.

"And we're going to move the car when the time comes, and he won't help then." Niall shook his head.

"Shut up and go sit down." Lin barked, but out of care for her over heating brother.

Grumbling he sat down in a stool anyways.

Lin turned back to Liam, "Zen's - complicated. He just find comfort in being alone all the time, and we try to pull him out of his little bubble - but he just," she shrugged, "Stays."

Liam shuffled in the door way, his mind turning on the idea of Zayn alone. "Maybe - it was the only thing he learned being here."

The two blondes looked up at him, confused by interested.

He swayed, "You said it yourself, he was alone when he bought this place. After -," he cleared his throat, "Maybe after the incident, he closed off the world and he started growing attached to being alone. Maybe when you two came along, he saw you guys were alone as well in some way. Barely surviving, right?" He shrugged one shoulder up, "I don't know. He's been so used of being alone, that - he thinks being alone is home. And some times-," he looked down, "Some times being ripped from home is the worst thing some one could imagine."

 

The blondes stood quiet, looking to each other and shrugging to their own language. Liam exhaled slowly and looked down the hallway to that stair way that made it up to where Zayn had always been hiding. The two couldn't see it because it'd been so long and changed since they'd become family with him, but being in the same moment of situation Liam had been taken from his home and knew the fear and dysphoria he felt. He could only imagine that Zayn feared change entirely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People like me, we stay out of things."

Dinner rolled by and Liam was already scooping Zayn's food onto a plate, and holding a cup of water when Niall said he didn't have to. Insisting he started up the stairs again and he could hear light music playing from the last room. Liam wasn't one to judge, even if it was old music. Balancing the glass of water between his arm and chest, he knocked on the door and after a moment there was a pause. The door opened and Liam has never been hit with the smell of marijuana so heavy in his life, Zayn stood behind the door with the blunt between his lips, and a small path of smoke making it's way out.

 

Liam blew the air back out of his face, and Zayn flinched closing his eyes because of the sudden air gust.

"Your dinner." Liam said, gesturing to the plate.

Zayn glanced down at it and inhaled a puff of smoke, "Don't want it." He said exhaling.

Liam blew the air back again.

He waved his hand at Liam, "Give it to Niall or something." He said, before going to close the door.

Liam squinted before pressing his foot against the closing door, Zayn looked up at him holding the door. Liam held out the plate, "Take your plate." He said gruff.

 

He'd taken his own words into consideration. Zayn was hiding away from the world because of some thing at had scarred him years ago, and the two have been trying to get him to step out of his own shell. He wasn't having it. If the others tried hushing him out of his own bubble and it didn't work, he was going to have to shove Zayn out of his world and into the one he avoided living in. _Reality_.

 

Liam held the plate out more, "Take it." He said, nodding to the plate.

Almost unsure, Zayn stared at Liam. His hand reluctantly taking the plate and yanking it from Liam's hands in frustration, leaving the door he put it on the bed side table and instead of eating sat down on the bed and continued blowing out of his mouth for his mental freedom.

 

Still holding the glass of water, he stepped over the door way and reached out placing the cup beside the plate. Looking at the spray painted wall again, he didn't see a picture like he had outside. The room didn't seem different from the last time, papers on the desk, CDs by the radio, this time instead the bag of weed being on the bed side beside the box of matches open. Liam looked down at the plate then to Zayn, exhaling he kept one arm crossed over his chest. Liam had intentions to being there, to push and shove. To get Zayn to pop himself out of his own made up world, and realize the difference between reality and dreams. He would be persistent.

 

"Is this what you do all day?" Liam asked, picking up the bag of weed and opening it before sniffing it. "Smoke Mary Jane's and hide away?"

Zayn scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm living life." He commented.

"Really? Because the last time I lived, I was outside and I was with friends. That's living life, not this." He gestured to the room.

He shook his head lightly. "How would you know my life?" He spit.

"I know enough." Liam said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Zayn's expression read disgust, "Get out." He said lowly.

"Tell me," Liam said swaying on his feet and tossing his arms over his chest, "What're you going to do when the mud dries up? What about bringing the others home? What're you even going to do tomorrow morning? Do you even think ahead?"

"I don't need to." He glared at Liam. "I might not wake up tomorrow morning." He stated, "I might die tonight."

Liam was taken back.

"How would I make plans for tomorrow where I could die in my sleep tonight? I could choke right now, have a heart attack, blood clot, brain tumor, -," he stared, "And you're worried about tomorrow _morning_?" Zayn scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You people - you don't think enough. You don't bother listening to other people around you because you're so self confident with your own 'billion dollar' ideas." He jabbed his blunt to the window, "Out there - the world will tear you apart. Eat you alive, and rip you limb from limb because you think you're high and mighty. Think you're _god_." Zayn stood up, standing beside Liam looking up at him. "Well, there's news for those type of people." He exhaled a puff of smoke the other way, "Every one wants what everyone's got, they're scavengers. All they'll do is get hurt, and the innocent people - they'll get run over. Chewed up, _stabbed_."

Liam stared, his hands tremor to Zayn's words. This was about his past, a deep memory forced into his life.

He inhaled the blunt again, "That's why - _people like me_ -," he shrugged, " _We stay out of things_." He walked around the bed to the radio.

"Who am I then?" Liam asked, just when Zayn's finger rested on the play button. "Who am I in this world? The way you see it. What am I to everyone?" He was surprised that Zayn had even kept up conversation with him, let alone let him into his mind and let his hear his thoughts.

Zayn stood paused, "You?" He looked over his shoulder. "You're persistent. Annoying. Impatient." He spit truth, but it wasn't harsh at all some how. "You're one of them who shove their heads in to other people's business' when you should butt out of it and keep to yourself. You never listen to any one, and take no as yes." He shook his head, "You're idiotic, and -." He stopped, blunt between his lips. "Selfless." His voice softer suddenly, "You don't care about yourself because you're always saving other people to realize you're slipping off sanity, trying to save others and make sure they're okay when you're never okay. Always asking people if they're alright, and patching up what couldn't be fixed. Gluing everything together constantly just to make some thing work." He stared at the radio blankly, "You're stupid." He growled, "But you're not dumb. You're - _innocent_."

Liam stared at Zayn's back, his breath hitched lightly as his throat was dry. He inhaled a breath of life, "Is that what I am to everyone?" He asked, "Or to _you_?"

Zayn turned in his spot, staring at Liam as Liam stood defenseless with softness in his eyes.

 

He caught _him_. He caught Zayn between the world or reality and his own safety. He could see his confusion and hasn't decided what to say next. He'd caught Zayn lost for once, and in the moment he could see the humanity in Zayn. The fear, the loss, the hope, the decisions, the confusion - everything a human could express in their thoughts but never their words. Zayn was _human_ \- and it finally proved that he had potential in him.

 

Liam glanced down and to the plate, "Enjoy your dinner." He said lightly, "Good night." He mumbled before heading for the door, looking back as he was closing the door he stared at the human being he'd gave a little shove to and they'd walked the rest of the way out. It would take toll on both of them and he knew that - he just didn't know it would weight down everything he'd ever felt in his life. He felt the heaviest and most complicated thing he didn't think he could in his entire life, and he didn't know what to do with it himself.

 

He felt - _attachment_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to know you."

The next morning - is the day Liam could feel his heart gapping.

 

It stopped raining.

 

He was standing by the window, staring out to the wet land of the woods and the rain had stopped dripping down the windows. The wind still rattled the windows a bit, but there was no rain falling anymore. He was running out of time. He ran out of time a long time ago, when he couldn't confess to his sins. Someone's blood practically on his hands in a fit of rage to protect his friends, he was a murderer who was chased down in the rain and never found. A criminal on the loose, it chilled his bones and made his flesh shake. His hand tremor here and there again just thinking of it, dazed into looking out of the kitchen window as the two Irish folks walked around behind him.

 

"Liam." Niall called him through his thoughts.

He looked over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"You lost over there?" Niall smiled, "You've been running the water." He pointed and Liam turned off the faucet with the now cleaned dishes aside. "What's going through your head?"

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, trying to seem confused but he really wasn't. "Meaning?"

"Oh, come on." Lin rolled her eyes, "You've been out of it since you woke up. Some thing's bothering ya'."

Liam shrugged his shoulders, "Just thinking about things."

Niall cleaned off the counter, putting his plate back down on it after. "Care to share?"

Liam looked up between the two, then back down. "It's nothing to worry about. I've got it all figured out."

The two nodded and went back to shuffling around, Lin finishing off grabbing her own plate and a box of cereal.

"We're out of milk." Niall stated before she poured the cereal in. "There's no point for that."

Lin turned rolling her eyes, "It's a good thing that storm stopped, this place wouldn't have any food if we stood another day."

Niall nodded. "You've got that right."

Liam kept his head down. "Where's Zayn?" He asked suddenly.

"Probably upstairs." Niall waved his hand towards the door, "Sleeping maybe?"

Lin shrugged, "His food's on the stove, like always."

Liam glanced to the frying pan on the stove, while him being distracted the two looked to Liam's worried gaze then to each other. Silently smiling at each other they looked back down when Liam turned forward. "Shouldn't we wake him?"

"Nah." Niall waved it off, "He'll wake when he will." Lin nodded, "He always finds a way to drag himself up in the morning."

Liam shrugged, "What about the car?" He said, trying to get the subject on getting Zayn up. "You said he normally waits a day-."

"After the rain stops." Niall restated.

Liam nodded, there was no way around secretly trying to not be persistent but he couldn't help but show it.

The two stood quiet, Liam turning to the stove.

"You'll bring it up to him?" Lin asked, some thing hidden in her voice.

"I'll wrap it up. So it wont get cold." Liam said, the two looking to each other smirking.

 

They'd known some thing was up some how, there was always a sudden shift in the air ever since Liam and Zayn had their first argument. Every since then, it's been secret paddle ball between the two. Always throwing things into each other yards to see who'd react and throw it back, just to keep the little connection going. Niall cleared his throat after Liam shuffled the food on to a plate. Babby followed into the room, and not long after a lingering shadow entered

 

Lin looked up seeing the bed head Zayn, and in arm's reach she combed her finger's through his hair slowly.

Niall glanced to Liam's back turned. He spoke, "Z." He chimed.

Liam turned slower, almost as if he didn't want to scene the entire thing.

"The rain stopped." Niall stated, "Before you know it, we'll be out of your hair." He glanced at Zayn's spiked hair, "Well - what's tamed of it." He joked.

Liam placed the plate down in front of him, Lin patting down Zayn's hair as he sat down slowly.

"Before we go, we should probably make a list of the things you'd need back. Food wise."

Silently, Liam leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So far, there's no milk. Go back for those." Lin listed.

"Half a loaf of bread, no more pasta, -."

"Or burgers." They went back and forth.

"Yeah." Niall rubbed his chin, "Others as well." He waved his hand at it, "When the time comes, we'll figure it out." He mumbled with a sigh.

Babby came around the island, leaning into Liam on her hind legs. Patting her back and scratching her head, Liam kept occupied with the little fur ball of a pit bull.

"You'll get around to it, but I went out to the rock and checked out. There's a log down just half way, an oak." Niall noted, "When ever you're up for it, we'll head over there tomorrow and move everything around."

 

Zayn stood quiet, but his eyes were trained on Babby. Liam was smiling down at Babby, scratching behind her ears, and petting down her white coat. When Liam looked up, he almost instantly dropped his gaze and yet tried to meet Zayn's stare. Lin at some point got up and placed a cup of water in front of Zayn then left the room, and Niall had gone from the kitchen. Liam looked back down to Babby in Zayn's trained stare, and eventually Zayn looked down to his food and continued eating.

 

Liam cleared his throat, "When're you going to dig out the truck?" He asked.

Zayn shrugged moments later.

"Do you need help?"

He glanced up.

"Other than Niall and Lin." Liam commented, as Babby sat down at his feet looking up at him. "There's that big puddle by the rock, and then the tree. There's got to be another road block some where along the line. It's the only thing stopping you, right?"

Going back to staring down at the island top, he ate.

Liam sighed, and his eyes fell on the scar again. _It_ was the only thing stopping him. He licked his lips, "When'd you get the tattoos?" He asked, "The first one, I mean."

Zayn stood quiet, shifting back in his seat a bit. "2012. April." He mumbled, "Arabic for ' _Walter_ '," he picked through his toast. "My granddad."

Liam nodded. "What about the gun?"

He looked up at Liam, "2013. November."

"Sick." Liam commented, a smirk on his lips. "I got my first tattoo in the winter of 2012. On my ankles. Some screws." He looked down at his under forearm, "The last one I got was back in 2014, last year around spring I think." He slid his thumb over the tattoo, _Somewhere is a place that nobody knows_. "I think when some one says they're going ' _somewhere_ ', that even they don't know where they're going and it only makes them worry even more about it." He nodded, dropping his arm. He shrugged, "The world's confusing, might as well get lost and find some thing."

Zayn stared.

Clearing his throat, Liam turned to the window. "I think it stopped raining while every one was asleep."

Babby made her way around the island and poking her nose at Zayn's side.

"Still looks like a wood desert trap." He joked, scoffing and leaning back on the counter. "And like I said - whenever you're up for it, I'll help with the truck. And the road."

Reaching for his water, Liam had an itch to rip.

"Do you hate me?" He blurted, persistency showing again.

Zayn stared from over his cup. His throat bobbing as he gulped. He pulled the cup away and never blinked, "Why?"

He shrugged. "You don't talk to me," he stated, "so I can't know if you hate me or not."

He scoffed, putting his fork down on his empty plate. "Why does it matter if I hate you or not?" He leaned on his elbows, amusement in his tone and eyes. They even danced to it.

"Curiosity." Liam blinked, biting the inside of his lip.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Towards?"

"Just -," he fidgeted, "curious."

Zayn scoffed, blinking as he rolled his eyes.

Another itch burned in his head, "Why're you always acting like you shut out the world?"

That snapped it. Zayn's glare returned, and Liam did not miss it.

He tried back pedaling, "You roll your eyes at me, and you growl in your words. Only to me though-."

"Because I don't know you."

"You never took the chance to." Liam attacked, but nothing of hate in his voice. "You never asked my name, never asked where I lived, never asked how old I am, how many siblings I have, where I've worked-."

" _I don't want to know you_ -."

"But I want to know you." He said before he could stop. He stood wide eyed, frozen, and for all he knew his heart stopped beating.

Zayn's glare was nothing any more, just a plain stare.

Liam turned his back to Zayn, staring at the sink. He scratched the back of his neck, "That came out sounding weird." He scoffed, he gulped before turning back around. Zayn never left the seat, and never turned his eyes away. Liam leaned back, he exhaled loudly and put his hands out. He gulped, "I was taught - that when ever I entered some one's household, whether it was a friend's or - whatever," he fiddled with the counter top, "that I needed to show respect no matter the deal or situation." He gulped, "Even in my own house, I respect the people around me because they're in my house and - _I care_." He only caught himself deeper, he cleared his throat. "Not _care_. That's a - horrible use of... words." He scratched his head, "Uh." He exhaled.

He couldn't look up. Not now, not ever - couldn't meet Zayn's eyes again for the rest of human kind's existence.

"All I'm saying is that I was given a temporary home, given food, and care when I thought I was going to be left for dead. Found by a stranger in the middle of nowhere, - and even if I have to get back home, go back to Leeds, - I'm glad I was found and kept alive because I met people I didn't even know existed until now. And even though it's been almost a week, I was kept sane by strangers and any one who could show me loyalty and strength - I would have done the same. So - do I care about these strangers who saved me while I was bleeding out? - _Yes_. They saved my life, and even though I couldn't do anything for them - I'll go on, I'll go on and protect those people. With all I've got." Even if his hands shook as he hid them behind him, he met Zayn's eyes again. "Because I'm _selfless_." He exhaled, the room was stuffy but he could breathe again.

 

Then slowly - all that he'd said made him realize that the only reason Zayn was staring the way he was, eyes soft and body frozen - was because it was entirely the same for him. He wasn't the only one, - he knew that now. Easing his hands by his sides, Liam's eyes unconsciously met Zayn's chest. The scar in sight, and Zayn's eyes following the line of sight to his chest.

 

Liam scoffed, "Guess you thought you were only one." He said lowly. "Welcome to _reality_." He mumbled, heading for the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched Zayn's back move as he leaned forward on his arms.

 

Liam's quest was to tear down every single wall that Zayn had built around himself, tear down every stereotype he'd seen, rip away every lie he's been told, and shred every single threat he's been given to pull him into the world they all lived in. It wasn't called _Reality_ , or _Fantasy_. It wasn't the mythical world or the _non-ficitional_ world - the world was called _Life_ , and slowly... he was living again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God knows how many nights a person stays up because they've got everything running through their head."

The house had been quiet for hours already, and Liam couldn't sleep. The fire was nothing but a little patch of orange in the fireplace now, and he sat on the couch with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. He had too much to think of. Tomorrow morning all of them would be out, trying to get the road back to shape and get the car out of the mud. A day closer to leaving the quiet sanctuary, and a day more that he wouldn't be able to know Zayn. He wanted to know him, more than anything in the world.

 

Wanted to know what his tattoos meant, what part of his life story did they become so important to tell. What his hands have held and what his shoulders have carried, he wanted to know what poisons he took to hurt himself, and wanted to know how far he walked just to keep himself above water. Liam wanted to know how many times he's drowned in reality, or was fogged in the smoke and mirrors. All of these thoughts clogging his head - and yet he didn't mind staying up and thinking of this mysterious character.

 

The way he speaks, his deep, raspy voice so charming. His eyes so bright and yet so dull, both exciting and scary at the same times. The way he stood on his feet, tall even if he was shorter than Liam. His entire being was a skyscraper that Liam could never look up to - and maybe that's why Liam seemed to interested in him. That Zayn had this unknowing strength, and Liam craved for even a glimpse of it. Wanted to be held in it, suffocated, hugged, over all consumed by this overwhelming power that Zayn held - he would even go as far as to say that he wanted to get under Zayn's skin just to read him and know his thoughts.

 

Footsteps passed the living room door way, a shadow walking by. Liam sat up slowly, listening to it. He took to his feet when the kitchen light turned on, and there was shuffling through the cabinets. He stood in the dark as he listened, and didn't dare look around the corner. The woken stranger turned off the kitchen light and instead of going back up the stairs, went the opposite way and opened the front door silently. Liam stepped out into the hall when the door closed and the shadow was gone from the door way, peeking along the way he stared out of the dark porch window.

 

A blanket was draped over his shoulders, sitting in a pile behind him as he stared out into the windows. A flame tickling his hands when he cupped them in front of his mouth, and the box of matches returned to his side. There was no light but the little fire flies dancing around, beaming in then out, and the moon and stars just above the house. It was almost a serene, comforting look. Painting into his head, Liam could see it. The silent house sitting in the woods with a man sitting out on his porch, huddled into a blanket as he watched the lightning bugs flutter around him and the stars twinkled and danced in his wake.

 

Zayn was evermore beautiful.

 

After minutes of watching the being silently, Liam glanced behind him and leaned to see the clock in the kitchen reading a dark "2:29". Looking back through the door window, he inhaled before he took his time to open the door and step one foot onto the porch. "Hey." He said lightly.

Zayn turned.

 

Liam stared to the quiet, blank expression of Zayn's. His bare shoulder nipping into the night, a white comparison to the dark woods around him. Almost seemingly glowing with the lightning bugs flickering around him. His gruff look fought against the calmness in his eyes, and his lips latched around the blunt stuck between his lips. His eyelashes waved down as he blinked to Liam, then turning to the woods the blanket on his shoulder only fell more as he shuffled around. It dipped around his shoulder and rest in his lap only to cling to his other shoulder and cover half his chest. Liam shoved aside any sexual thought at the moment to wanting to bite the bone on his collar bone, or kiss his exposed shoulder.

 

He cautiously walked over, "You're still up." He mumbled, "Couldn't sleep either?" Regarding, he sat down beside Zayn. A foot between them for respect of personal space for that much. He shook his head, leaning on his knees as he looked out to the flickering woods. _"God knows how many nights a person stays up because they've got everything running through their head."_ He scoffed.

 It was silent but the smell of weed pinching at his nose, and eyes.

"Guess it's one of those nights." He shook his head, a nervous laugh on his lips as he smiled watching a lightning bug come closer and closer only to turn away.

Zayn sniffled, staring down at the blunt as Liam turned his head towards him. Exhaling a cloud of smoke slowly to the side, he inched it toward Liam.

 

Liam stared down at it being offered to him, and frowned lightly but shook it off. Reaching up he took it into hand, fingertips touching Zayn's and he pinched it between his lips. To be honest, he used to have days back when he was with Louis where they'd sit around when Harry wasn't home - because Harry did not approve of it - and they'd blaze up, getting high, and feeling the good life. With the amount of stress he was going through right now, a good blunt was all he needed. Needless to add, he was a talkative high rather than a giggly one. He wondered what kind of high Zayn was. A talkative one? A giggly one? A serious one? Or one that moved around and did reckless things while being high? There was so much he didn't know about Zayn, and it felt like it was killing him that he didn't know.

 

Making a hissing noise as he inhaled, he held it back out to Zayn and exhaled slowly as it drifted off quickly to through the air. He smiled. He nodded, "That's good." He mumbled, smiling to Zayn unintentionally, but he did it any ways. "It's a good thing that bag you had lasted the entire week," he looked up at the stars, "You wouldn't survive." He joked. Leaning on the step railing, he closed his eyes but opened them when he could hear Zayn exhaling.

Exchanging the blunt back and forth, Liam could feel the overwhelming happy cloak soak over him slowly. Zayn did nothing but watch him from the corner of his eye, shaking his head a bit when Liam would take another hit.

"You know," Liam smacked his lips, inhaling the blunt and watching the tip grow orange then fade as he exhaled as he spoke, "This one time," he chuckled, "In secondary school, me and my mates back home had this sick party." He smiled, leaning back on the rail. "Half the school was there, and it lasted for more than three hours before the police showed up." He shook his head, a wide smile on his lips. "I remember jumping fences, with my mate Louis - crazy b*stard always getting into things. We ran into people's yards, jumped over fences, one kid even got stuck in the middle of a pool because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going." He laughed, pointing to Zayn. "We ended up jumping the next fence, and his leg got caught on the fence. Had this huge gash on his leg, I wasn't going to leave the poor lad so we ended up getting caught and brought him to the hospital." He laughed, taking the blunt back from Zayn's offering hand. "Good times." He trailed off.

He almost shot out of his spot because he didn't expect Zayn to speak. His voice scratchy, and all over just attractive. "Guess you aren't as innocent as I thought."

Liam stared at him, because he wasn't staring, or watching him blankly. His lips curled around the blunt and he was - _smiling_. Smirking at Liam, his eyes squinted in amusement, and he was - _smiling_.

Exhaling in and out again, he held out the thinning Jane.

Liam cleared his throat, looking out to the woods. "What about you then? Since you're laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing." Zayn shook his head, looking to the lightning bugs.

"Yeah, well, you're smiling at me." Liam waved the blunt before raising it to his lips. "It's close enough. Go on then, try and beat out that story." He played, inhaling a long drag.

Zayn glanced up to the stars, and Liam's eyes guided along his jaw line a while before he looked back down. His shoulder twitch slightly in a shrug.

"Oh, come on." Liam burst, "Surely there's something exciting that happened to you when you were a kid." He laughed.

Zayn shook his head, rolling his eyes but all tension was lost. He was an open book, for the while at least.

"Alright." Liam leaned back, "When I was five, I got my briefs caught on a fence." His smile cracked his cheeks.

"You and fences." Zayn smirked.

Liam laughed, his head tilting to look at the sky as he roared a laugh. "Yes, me and fences." He laughed, he handed the blunt back. "What about you? Some crazy child hood terror?"

Zayn shrugged, inclining a bit as he leaned to the side. "When I was seven, I went to the hospital because I fell of my bike down a hill."

Liam's eyebrows raised, he laughed.

Sucking his cheeks in, he tried to fight a smile.

"When I was four, I fell down a small flight of stairs in my mum's house. Near gave her a heart attack." He bit his cheeks, "It was always the same stairs too." He laughed even louder.

It was harder and harder for Zayn to hold back a smile, let alone the little bubble of a chuckle that hiccupped in his chest.

"Oh, or the time when I was nine or ten and I ended up fracturing my tail bone because I wanted to climb higher in a tree to see a bird's nest." He guffawed, "I couldn't sit for weeks without having that inflated cushion on my bum." He cackled, his eyes crinkling at it's corners and his chest tingled with laughter.

 

This time, Zayn's silent chuckle burst out and he threw back his head laughing. It took Liam by surprise momentarily, but the light in Zayn's eyes and the laughter shaking his body down made him go back to laughing. Zayn's face crinkled up, his eyes shut as his lips curled around a laugh. His chest bouncing as his hands tangled around the blanket absently, and he glowed even more in the darkness than anything. Liam's eyes travelled over the curves of Zayn's happy face, and down to the scar on his chest. Maybe he didn't have a cold exterior at all, because after all - not everything is what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, writing this chapter literally gave me happiness. As I was writing it I was nonstop smiling, and I was just finding everything cute about it. I hope I can add in some more happy and funny moments before anything, even I don't know the outcome of the next chapter. I'm just as clueless as you all are. :D I'm telling you, this doesn't just come with thinking. Whatever comes into my head, that's the chapter. :D Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to update as much as I can and trying to get this finished before school started for me the first of September. I also have three subjects of school I haven't finished, summer work, and I need to do those so. Eh. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this. If you have any concerns, comments, don't be afraid to drop them along the way. I'll link my tumblr in here somewhere so you guys could follow me or ask me things there. Don't be afraid, I'm friendly and I sure as hell want some new friends. :D Send me anything, chats, maybe even some prompts? (I might regret that later but - whatever) Anyways, I'm going to go write some more than read this fic on Wattpad called "I Sleep Naked" I heard it's a favorite, so I'm going to read it. So. Peace. :) -Ayh 
> 
> My Tumblr: http://iamhumanletmebreathe.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... Let me."

Morning came and it seemed the Irish ones were more than happy to prance around in their rain boots and stirring pancake batter in a bowl and making cinnamon pancakes, and maybe Liam wasn't one to rain on the parade so he reluctantly helped. There may or may not have been a lingering smell of weed still sticking to him, but they didn't say anything of it. As long as he was okay, they didn't bother him much as they pranced around and got to stacking their plates with pancakes. Looking out of the kitchen window above the sink, he stared to the drying trees.

 

No rain shook from them anymore, and the ground was dry in patches. Exhaling slowly, a chime of chorus voices sounds off key.

"Z." The Irish folk both said surprised.

Liam turned, meeting eye with a half dressed Zayn.

Niall scoffed. "You're up early?"

Zayn's eyes met Liam's, and for a moment their expressions mingled. Wrangling the shirt in his hands, Zayn looked to the hall shoving his arms through the sleeves. "It's noon." He stated, sitting down in a chair and being handed a plate of pancakes.

"Exactly." Lin smiled, "You're never up at noon. Always after." She laughed, running her hands through his hair to fix his slight bed head.

Niall nudged Liam passing him, and giving him a playful smile. Liam nudged back and turned his look back to the last of the pancakes.

"So..." Niall trailed off.

"There's no point in taking the car out of the mud if it's not going any where yet." Zayn said, already knowing his mind. "We'll clear the road for today."

"For today?" Niall frowned. "We're not going to do both?"

"Niall," Liam warned, putting down the last pancake. "What ever Zayn has in mind, I'm sure he's just trying to take it slow to reassure that we don't tire ourselves out in just one day." He insisted, leaning on the island top. "Besides, do you have everything packed and ready to go?"

Niall stared, his mouth open to say something.

"Ah. Mm." Liam mumbled every time Niall went to say something.

He sat back in defeat.

Liam laughed, and handed the syrup over to Lin who waited patiently. He glanced up to Zayn, and his smile grew when he caught him staring. His expression anything but stone, no smile, but still light.

Passing the syrup along, they ate in silence for a while before Liam was wiping his mouth and putting down his fork momentarily.

"So, what're we actually doing out there? We know about the puddle, probably still hardening. And a log in the middle of the road, before the rock. We know nothing past it." Liam mumbled.

"I bet we could pick the log out of the road, wrap a rope around it, sling the rope over another tree and pull until it's out. Push it out of the way." Niall suggested.

"I'll do it." Lin chewed.

Niall stared, a laughed bouncing through him. "You? I think you'd better let the men do it."

"Excuse me?" Lin barked.

Liam dragged his eyes down, he could sense a fight coming through. He glanced to Zayn, and Zayn glanced back. A small twitch of his lip signaling a sly smirk.

"I said," Niall cleared his throat, "You're better off standing to the side and letting the bigger muscle do the work. We've got this better than you can." Niall was really getting himself in a knot.

Lin's face pinched. Clenching her fist, she landed a straight and hard punch to Niall's arm, Liam scrunched his face in pain and Niall yelped holding his arm.

"That's got to hurt." Liam mumbled with a chuckle.

"Ow. You-." Niall stopped seeing Lin put her fist up again, and he flinched. "Alright. Alright." He leaned back into his seat, "Sheesh."

 

Liam refrained from laughing, well tried to, as they went on and finished their food. After putting their dishes in the sink, and maybe Liam did make a tiny fuss about it, as they all shuffled around in the hall way putting on their boots and jackets. This time Zayn had taken his black boots back and Liam had to borrow another pair, given by Niall to only have the _Z_ on them inside the shoe, and a backpack stuffed with some rope, patches, bandages, and all of the essentials for trekking in the woods. Walking along the way, their feet not squelching as much as the days before - they kept pace as they followed the leader. Zayn was at the front, Niall just inches to his side behind him, and Liam and Lin following behind.

 

"Do you think the tree is still around? The one we carved?" Lin asked, kicking the bottom of Niall's boot and making his trip on a pocket of boosted air. He came to his feet again, keeping his balance.

"Stop it." He growled, being that was the second time.

"You're not even suppose to be carving on the trees." Zayn stated.

"It's not like you didn't carve in it as well." Niall commented, and owned up to a glare. He put his hands up, "Just stating the facts here."

Lin snickered, and Niall glared at her over his shoulder.

The two bickered a while, but even been on the road only once Liam knew that the rock would come in right when they passed the white ribbon on the short tree to the right. Truth be told, it did. Sitting and waiting by the ever so slowly drying mud sink hole. All came to a stop feet from it, they formed a line to look down at it.

"Think it's still liquid?" Niall asked as Zayn walked off coming back with a heavy rock.

"We'll see." He said, as he railed back and threw it. It landed right in the middle as it sank even slower than last time. They watched the rock disappear then Zayn started looked ahead to the road not discovered to Liam's mind. "seven seconds until it goes under." He mumbled, "It's drying quicker." He stated, as he turned to glanced behind them and then forward again. "I see a tree down on the road, over there." He pointed and every one looked, there indeed was a tree.

"Well," Niall sighed, "Let's get to work then."

 

Rounding the puddle carefully and setting around the fallen tree stretched across the road, the ropes were taken out of Niall's backpack as they put their back to the original standing place of the tree. Pointing out a strong tree by the road, cowboy-ing the rope like a lasso, successfully Zayn threw the rope up high enough on a strong branch and it came down on the other side as they rung a tight loop around the middle of the fallen tree. Like a tug of war, Niall and Lin were on the end of the rope over the tree and Liam and Zayn stood beside it. Just when the two started to pull down at the rope, slowly the fallen one lifted off the ground. As a team, Zayn and Liam guided the tree to the side and it laid straight on the road's side.

 

The Irish folk huffing and puffing as they came to a halting stop after the tree had been put aside and the job of that one was done.

Liam laughed, "What? Getting a little tired?" He joked.

Niall smacked his arm, glaring at him and Liam only laughed harder.

"Come on, that can't be the only one down." Zayn said as he rolled the rope up and picked up the backpack, the group following.

Coming to another fallen tree, Liam made sure to knot this one tighter and stronger. It was a bulkier one, this would cause struggle to them. He looked back to Zayn and nodded, "It's good." He stated as Niall and Lin by the other end of the rope readied for another endless tugging and hold.

Once the tree's log came up even an inch Zayn and Liam were at it, pushing it to the side as the Horan's arms shook keeping it off the ground. "What happened if there was a storm and you were the only one in the woods?" Liam asked, exhaling as the tree was hoisted up another inch and it became easier to move but still slow as they turned it.

"I didn't leave." Zayn answered.

"Even if you wanted to?"

The log dropped an inch, and the two seized back looking to Niall and Lin.

"Sorry!" Niall called, and the tree was hoisted up again.

They drew back to the tree, pushing at it slowly.

"I'd stay." Zayn answered.

Liam shook his head, "I don't understand how you survive out here in the woods by yourself." He huffed, giving the tree his last push as it came to it's resting place on the side of the road. He wiped his hands down on his pants, "I don't understand why instead of trying to get out, why you'd stay here for so long."

Zayn shook his head, untying the rope.

"What? What does that mean?" Liam stared, "I don't know what you mean when you shake your head and shrug."

Zayn rolled his eyes, tugging the rope off. "It mean," he stood up facing Liam, "I don't have to answer every question you ask me."

Liam searched Zayn's face, wondering why so suddenly he was changing back into being a stone. He'd brought up Zayn being alone, Liam didn't understand him and his fears or thoughts entirely. Liam sighed, "I'm sorry - for intruding."

Silently, Zayn collected the rope up again and turned to Liam. "Just shut up and hold the rope." He said shoving the rope into Liam's arms, and suddenly no hate shown through.

It almost sounded like a playful note in his voice, and it made a quirky smile draw onto Liam's face.

Turning, he looked to the tired blonde's. "Come on, there's still a half a quarter of the way to go." He instructed to the sitting Niall still huffing and puffing on a rock, and Lin chugging a bottle of water.

Liam laughed as they went along.

Coming to the next fallen tree, it was easier but Niall wasn't having it. He whined, "I'm not doing that, you two can do the lifting and me and Lin could do the moving."

Lin was already sat down on a dry patch of ground, "I'm not doing anything." She huffed, still cradling the water bottle in her hand. "I'm done for." She stated.

Liam smiled to the two. "You've given up then, huh?"

They both nodded.

"How much walk if there to do?" He asked, looking to Zayn.

"Five minutes, maybe."

Liam turned back to the two, then the tree. "This looks easy enough, me and you could handle it. No?"

Zayn stared at it, shrugging as he was already trying to throw up the rope onto a strong branch nearby.

"There's a little road left, what if you guys go on ahead and come back if there's anything else ahead? Tell us, so we'll be ready?"

"Anything to get me out of this." Niall pointed to the tree.

Lin stood up slowly, "Are you sure you two will be alright?"

"We'll be fine." He reassured, "We'll catch up with you." Liam added as he reached into the backpack pulling out an extra water bottle.

Watching Niall and Lin walk off, silence became deafening in Liam's ears as he watched Zayn throw up the rope and it drifted over the other side as it came down then tying it around the middle of the tree.

Liam watched his every move absently, and when Zayn glanced over to him, he still didn't look away because he was lost in thought.

"You'll burn holes through me if you keep staring." Zayn remarked, a smirk on his lips as he was knelt beside the tree tying a knot.

Liam blinked, "Sorry." He nervously laughed, "Spaced out a while."

"I know." He mumbled, standing up and starting for the pulling end of the rope.

Liam put down his bottle and stepped beside the tree, "How'd you even learn all this stuff anyways? Was it just pure luck the first time around, or did you learn?" Liam asked as Zayn pulled at the rope, arms and shoulders flaring in muscle.

"You learn things - in these woods." He said between breathes as he lifted the log further up, more than the others did alone.

"While you were alone?" Liam huffed, pushing the tree.

Zayn grunted, lifting the tree a good three inches higher. "Why do you have such a obsession of worrying with me being alone?"

Liam huffed, his feet sliding a bit behind him as he pushed harder getting it half way but still slanted into the road. "Because," he pushed, "No one should ever be or feel alone, _Zayn_."

 

Zayn was physically caught off guard hearing his own name out of this stranger's mouth, over his tongue, out of his lungs. His hands slipped, and he felt the Hell fire burn of the rope slip against his hands. It slipped quickly from his hands, and he yelled pulling his hands back. The tree fell from it's short height and Liam railed back but his eyes tore to Zayn, Zayn was fanning off his hands from the searing pain and burn running through them. His skin peeled from the rough rope burn.

 

"Are you alright?" Liam nearly yelled, quickly making in to Zayn's side staring at his hands. "Let me see your hands." He reached out.

"Where did you hear my name?" He growled.

"Stop being such a child, give me your hands." Liam yelled, snatching Zayn's wrists in his roughly as he stared at his hands. His the dip of his palms were pink and burning red around the peel of his skin, "Are you okay?" He asked, even though he wasn't.

"Let go." Zayn ordered, trying to rip his wrists from Liam's solid grip.

"Would you stop trying to get away from me and just - let someone take care of you for once?" Liam yelled, both of them staring at each other. Liam stared between Zayn's staring eyes, and exhaled slowly. "Let me help you." He said lighter but his voice still demanding. "This once, just-." He stopped, gently easing his grip on Zayn's wrist. " _Let me_." He said, finally letting his voice come down from it's high level to a mere whisper. Letting go of Zayn's wrists, he stepped back turning for the backpack.

Zayn stood quiet, as he rubbed his wrist softly. Standing defenseless, Liam set down the backpack on the tree and sat down. Holding his water bottle up, he waved Zayn over and reluctantly complying he stood in front of Liam but took to sitting on the log as well.

Liam held out his hand, and Zayn turned his palm up as Liam pulled it closer with light touches and held a firm grip on it as his thumb pushed back against Zayn's and his other fingers cradling the back of his hand. "It's going to sting. I just need to make sure it's clean." He stated, tipping his water bottle slowly as the water dripped out and down his hand.

 

Zayn hissed, trying to pull back his hand but Liam didn't let his hand go. Holding tighter as he poured the water steadily and placed it down when it was good enough. Searching through the backpack, he shuffled through it as Zayn watched. To his happiness, there was a small antibiotic cream bottle in the corner of the bag and he uncapped it as he put a small amount in the corner of Zayn's hand. Just when Liam rubbed it over the small burns on his hand Zayn popped up and his other hand carefully and forcefully pushed at Liam's arm but his hand never released Zayn's.

 

"I'm sorry." Liam mumbled, going even softer as he rubbed over the hills of Zayn's palm. "I didn't know that would happen."

Zayn rolled his eyes.

Liam rubbed the lotion in gently. "Why don't you like your own name anyways?"

Zayn tried yanking his hand away, and Liam tugged it back to himself.

"Stop it." He barked. "I'm trying to ease the pain."

"Why are you even doing this?" Zayn asked, voice raising.

"Because I want to."

"It's not your responsibility to care for me-."

"Well, it is now." He barked back, accidentally pressing too hard and Zayn tried yanking his hand back. "Would you stop moving?" He muttered, "I am trying to help."

"No one asked you to-."

"Well, guess what? I am!" He stared, "Because that's what people do. You wouldn't know because you're always up in your room, always in that house when you could be outside-."

"I didn't ask you to write my story for me-!"

"Good, because it's not going any where the way you push people around!" He screamed, "All you do is push people away, you glare at them, and hiss at them. All you ever do is show people that you don't care about anyone, not even yourself. You've got such a low self-esteem that you can't leave the place without having to second guess yourself. You're always moping, and you're always snapping at people who just want to help you get to where you want to be-." He muttered.

"No one's every looked back and helped me, why should it matter now?" He yelled.

"Who gives a damn about the past!" Liam yelled, throwing his free hand up. "Why are you so attached to the past, so afraid that life will rewriting itself and that you'll end up just like you did in the past?" Liam blurted, "Just because a scar reminds you of the past, doesn't mean you have to think of it constantly. Whether you know it or not, I will do anything and everything I can to stop you from staying in this house even if it means I have to wake up every morning in the same bed just to drag you out myself." He kept his eyes down, gulping as exhaled a shaking breath.

Zayn stared as the words sunk in.

Liam dropped his hand and reached out for the other one, "Now, give me your other hand before I do something stupid, like kiss you," he confessed. His heart hammered against his chest as if this were some high school crush, he gulped again as he picked up the water bottle.

 

He didn't miss a beat when Zayn's finger ghosts over his neck and he leaned in quickly, a kiss peppering the corner of his mouth and he chased after those lips and didn't give him a moment to grab air. Their mouths crashed together in a clatter of teeth, and it turned vicious, needy. Liam let go of Zayn's hand and curled his arm around him, pulling him closer as he pressed his mouth firmer against Zayn's. The kiss was needy and hungry, as if they were dying for the taste of each other's lips, the feel of their tongues, the smell of their bodies closely together.

 

Liam's arm curled around him, danced along the knobs of Zayn's spine where it peeked out of the hooded jacket and Zayn's medicine-d hand scrapped his nails along Liam's neck. Liam felt hostile towards Zayn, wanted to suck all life from his warm, sweet tasting lips, bury himself in Zayn's neck and bite every inch of it, he wanted to be tangled in his long limbs and he wanted everything to do with him. His lungs were burning out of air, and their lips popped as the suctioning sound echoed against their bones.

 

Breathlessly huffing and puffing against each other's lips, their foreheads pressed together as they kept their eyes closed. A couple times, almost teasingly, Zayn pushed forward as his lips glided along Liam's lips and just when Liam would lean forward to bite them - he pulled back. When their lips came back together, this time slower and softer. Liam played with the short hairs on the nape of Zayn's neck, and his tongue danced warmly along side his. So caught in the moment, a ringing yell came back to them.

 

Zayn huffed out of his nose, and pulled back. His forehead rested against Liam's as Liam cupped the back of his head, reaching forward to kiss those lips again.

"Liam! Z! What's taking you guys so long?" Yelled Niall in the trees off in the distance somewhere.

Zayn pushed the back of his hand against Liam's chest, and the thirsting need for a kiss grew again.

Liam collected his breath as he grabbed the water bottle again, and the two Irish folk came into sight on the road.

"There you two are!" Niall yelled, throwing his arms up. "We've been waiting for minutes out by the drive in, what -?" They stopped on the other side of the log, "What happened?" He muttered.

Zayn stood quiet, Liam cleared his throat. "The rope slipped and he got rope burn."

"Are you alright?" Lin asked, cupping Zayn's cheeks with a worried expression.

"Why didn't you guys call us back?" Niall asked.

"I was-." Liam started.

"He was fighting with me to clean my hands." Zayn stated, "He's - _helping_."

Liam stared at him but focused back on rubbing the lotion in carefully soft.

 

Zayn tried not to scrunch his fingers or put his other lotion-ed hand on Liam, as Liam was wrapping up his hands in gauze the other two packed up everything but the rope tied on the trees. Giving it another go, they moved the tree out of the way and started back to the house. Zayn kept quiet in the back this time, Liam walking beside Niall as they lead the way back and all ushering to their own rooms as they went. Sitting in the living room silently, Liam looked up when Zayn passed by the door and down the hall. Licking his lips, he could taste Zayn on his lips still. Smell him all around him, his light touched restricted by the lotion and burns on his hands. Closing his eyes - he could just _feel_ Zayn. It was the most addicting thing he'd ever taken, and it was stuck in his system.

 

And he loved the ecstasy it gave.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had to suffer while writing this. I started getting a headache in the beginning of writing this because I've been staring at the computer screen for more than three hours already and now I have a massive headache but it's all worth it. I think. I didn't know how this chapter would go, I was thinking of placing the kiss some where else but then I thought I should place it here and just get it over with. Shove it in there for later use of freedom, I think I did good. And as we speak I'm actually typing this with my eyes closed because of my massive headache, it really helps and it's helpful I know the keyboard with my eyes closed. I'm really do good aty the moment. XD Wow, I'm awesome at typing with my eyes closed. ANyways, I'm going to sleep. I'll write more later, it's 3 in the morning. I'm tired, my head hurts, I'm out. -Ayh


	16. Chapter 16

Liam stayed up staring at the ceiling again. His lips tingling with want, and his hands felt hot. He felt hot, and he couldn't breathe right when he went back tot he morning. Isolated inn the woods, just him and Zayn and they'd kissed. For the very first time, a proper and good kiss. It was enough to keep his heart racing in the late hour, and every time he'd shift on his side he'd lay back on his back. With an itch to scratch, he lugged himself up off the couch. With silent steps, he walked down the hall and looked up the dark stairway.

 

The stairs were silent to his sly movements across the floor and he slowly passed Niall and Lin's room, coming to the final room at the end of the hall. Raising his hand to the wood, he knocked quietly. Taking a breath, he pulled at the door knob and the inside of the room was lit by the light in the lantern by the bed. He stared at the lump of blanket on Zayn's back, and the slow rising and falling of his body. He pushed the door open a bit more, cool air creeping out from the open window and into the hallway.

 

"Are you awake?" Liam whispered, taking a step into the room.

 

In response, Zayn's back rose and he looked over his shoulder. The lantern light glowing over his skin, and his eyes dark in the dim room. As quietly as he could, he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Zayn rose to sit up on the bed, his bare chest and tattoos dancing in the candle light as Liam walked over sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes crawled over Zayn's chest, and up his neck, meeting his dark eyes. In silence, he longed for a touch, a breath of life in his lungs again. His hands going jittery and his mind impatient.

 

In reach, Zayn reached up and cupped Liam's jaw. Enticed by the action, Liam leaned in and his lips crashed into Zayn's. Sighing into his mouth, Liam could feel his tense muscles soften and his entire body leaning into Zayn's chest. His arms pulling at Zayn's side, inching him closer and closer until he was chest to chest and Zayn's arms rounded around Liam's neck. Zayn's fingers nipped at the canvas of skin exposed when he tucked his hand on Liam's stomach, lifting his shirt Liam tugged it off all the way and through it some where along the floor as Zayn slipped onto his lap.

 

Looking up at him, they're lips soaked in spit and bitten. It only made him crave more information on this beautiful human being, his arms wrapping around Zayn's waist trapping him against his chest as he leaned up to kiss him over and over again until his tongue was stained with the taste of the other's mouth. It was all so fuzzy in their heads, warm, and inviting to this poisonous touch they'd developed in such a small amount of time. Liam shuffled back, up the bed as Zayn towered over him with his hands on either side of Liam's head and his knees cradling each side of Liam's hips.

 

Staring up at the beautiful creature above him, his eyes scanning over every feature that danced in the dim light and he could feel his heart swell and his lungs burn out of breath. His eyes looking down to the kiss marked tattoo on his chest between wings, and he reached up tracing his thumb over the line. Zayn gently pushed his hand away as if he were shaking his head saying no. Looking back up into his eyes, he propped up on an elbow and pressed the other hand flat on Zayn's back where his heart would be on the other side. Closing his eyes, he pulled down Zayn's chest as he sat up and kissed the scar longingly.

 

Laying back down, he stared up at Zayn and the kindest, most warmest, and apologetic smile stapled into Liam's features. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest, and he was at a loss for breath. Leaning down he kissed Liam again, and again, until he was gasping for breath and could feel his eyes prickling with the threat of crying even in the tiniest bit. Zayn could feel his chest shake because the person under him loved him with all their life and all he'd done was try to shove him away, when they had their grip on his wrists and didn't let go until he was in their arms.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tucked his head in Liam's neck, pulling him even closer, tighter to him. Liam's arms around his back, holding him there to feel every pulse through every vein and artery in him sing to Zayn. Holding him like he was the last, and most important breath he could ever take. Combing his fingers through Zayn's hair softly, drawing circles into his spine, feeling every goose bump and every sighed against his neck as just to make sure Zayn was still there and that maybe this wasn't a dream after all. It might have been easier to sleep but it was harder to face the fact that sooner or later - they'd have to leave each other's sides.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye. So, I have some news to say. A bit sad. So, I've been busy lately and it dawned on me that I hadn't been able to write in a bit, so I took it on myself to try and explain it in some way.... In a couple of days I'm going to this thing where depressing people, people with anxiety problems, social problems, and other things go and I'm a bit sad that I now belong to it. Guys - school is coming. The place where anxiety and pushed to the max, depression becomes something, and people don't know how to butt their own heads out of other's situations. I have three packets I have not started, let alone finished, and I got back the first. So these last few days are my freedom to write and squeeze in my English, Math, and Bio things. Mostly write. Sooooo - I will be updating as much as I can, as many chapters as I can, in these last free days. I am so sad, and already got anxiety running up my veins because of these packets - uhcc. Sophomore year. Here I come. -.- Take care you guys, and enjoy the chapters to come. I've got exciting things to come, hopefully a climax and falling action sequence soon. :) Stick around! -Ayh

The next morning Zayn had made it clear he didn't want any one else in the house to know of Liam's whereabouts, and kicked him from the bed before even Niall could wake up. It wasn't a rude thing, not an actual kick to the rear - just a subtle, "get out of bed" and a nudged awake. Liam took it easy and slipped from the comfort of being curled against Zayn's back that night and stumbled on to the couch where he fell back to sleep and minutes later Niall waking up and moving about.

 

When Liam woke up again there was heavy boot scuffing along the hall way, and he squinted to the light coming in from the windows Niall pulled open and pushed aside the curtains. He could hear Zayn mumbling and a metal clink as he set some thing down in the hall way, Niall's Irish voice peeking through and in no means of being quiet. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he sat up and tipped into the door way to see Zayn in a light sweater and jeans, still scoring the black rain boots, and a metal gas canteen next to his foot. His dark eyes met Liam first, and then Niall turned with a smile as bright as the light from outside.

 

"Ah! Good morning, Li." He beamed, patting Liam's arm. "Hope I didn't wake ya'." He smiled.

Liam shook his head, "You didn't." He rasped, shoving his hands in his pockets - shirt still gone, long forgotten in Zayn's room but no one questioned it.

Returning his eyes to Zayn, Zayn stared over Niall's shoulder as he turned. A silent, but speaking voice between them and Liam couldn't help but glance down to Zayn's slow, parted lips as he took gentle breaths.

 

The night before wasn't to be spoken of.

 

"I don't know Z," Niall said scratching the back of his head, "You sure you'll be okay on the way there?"

Liam furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest, "What's going on?" He asked, curious as to why Zayn looked like he was about to take a hike but also go grocery shopping.

"Z's heading to the petro station down the road, says the car needs a bit of gas and oil before it goes out."

Liam froze. "We're leaving today?"

Zayn stared, Liam's frozen stare never leaving his.

"After Zayn's done with the car, yeah." Niall glanced back at Liam, "I'm gonna miss this place, we had a 'ol lot of fun." He smiled, nudging Liam's frozen state.

"Oh, shut your trap Niall." Lin called from the hall behind Liam, to the bathroom.

He pointed his finger at her, "You shut it." He growled.

"Guess this is the last hour?" He stated, his heart racing to all the things that could happen so soon.

"Well, I wouldn't mind spending another night. Like a going away dinner." Niall smiled, "You'd have to pick up some more things though." He noted to Zayn, "One more night, eh, Z?" Niall joked, patting Zayn's shoulder and started for the kitchen. "Li, mind helping me with lunch? I don't know what to make."

Liam nodded, "Yeah." He mumbled, but turned back to Zayn.

Zayn picked up the canteen, and the keys by the side of the door on the small key rack. "I'll be back in the hour." He mumbled lowly, opening the front door and screen door.

Liam held open the screen door, and stared at Zayn. He gulped at the dryness in his throat, "Be careful out there." Liam said, voice shaking. "Watch the-," he cleared his throat, "cars, and all." He smiled weakly, and nodded to Zayn.

 

He stared. Glancing over Liam's shoulder to the empty hall, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Liam's lips. It was too quick for Liam to savor, too small for him to catch, but it was enough to calm his hammering heart. Turning for the woods, Liam watched as Zayn walked down the road with a glance behind him he rose his hand in a sort of wave but kept on not to see if Liam waved back or not. Walking into the kitchen, he cleared his throat to Niall who was nose deep in a cook book that had never made an appearance before in his life. He leaned on the island top, and had to take a seat before his feet would give out on him.

 

Niall glanced over the book, and noticed Liam's pale tint of skin. "You alright, mate?" He asked, "Lookin' a bit sick." He put down the book.

Liam waved it off. "I'm fine."

Niall ignored him as he went for the cabinet of tea leaves, and cups. "I'll make you a cup'pa. Always made me feel better." He smiled, pouring water into the tea kettle and setting it on the stove as he turned back to the book and Liam. "You alright? You're looking a bit too worried for something." He smiled warmly, trying to comfort Liam.

"I'm fine - just, sudden thoughts."

"Care to share?" He leaned down on his elbows, head propped on his hand with soft eyes.

Liam stared, and leaned on his arms. A knot was twisting in his stomach, tighter and tighter it pulled. His heart felt heavy and hurt his chest, he gulped but he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Liam?" Niall sat up, reaching his arm out and putting it on Liam's hand. "You sure you're okay?" He said, worry soaking his face.

Liam shook his head, "I'm just - kind of scared."

Niall retracted his hand, putting it back under his head. "Every one's scared some times." He insisted.

"I'm," he paused, "I'm scared to go home."

Niall's eyebrows pulled down in the middle, "Because you've been missin' all this time? There was a storm, they've got to understand - the people back home." He glanced to the tea kettle, then back to Liam.

"I just feel like I've done wrong."

"For getting caught in a storm?" Niall scoffed, "They'll understand." He insisted, patting the island top. "To be honest, I'll kind of miss you." He shrugged, "I barely know you enough, but in this place - you end up being kind of forced to socialize with each other and that's the beauty of solitude." He stated as he poured some water into a cup, setting it in front of Liam and putting in the tea leaves. "You don't chose what you end up with, and you always have to take what you're given." He waved his hand at Liam, "Don't worry about going home so much, just enjoy this morning, afternoon, and night. In the morning - then you'll go on with time and do what's right." Niall patted the book again, "With our limited supplies, I don't know what we'll make tonight." He laughed, and shifted through the pages of the books.

 

If only Niall knew, then he too would think Liam was a monster.

 

 

 

On the other hand, Zayn could see the petro station in sight. His feet already touching solid concrete as he stepped into the lot. The world was a lot different with out blurry rain and foggy windows, outside was bright and smelt like the still some what wet soil, the trees smelt like nature, and grass. Opening the door of the petro station, the store was empty. He walked in, and dropped his canteen by his foot as he rung the bell to the closed off register. The cashier, and old, beer bellied, man came into sight.

"Well, well, if it isn't the ghost of the woods." He smiled to Zayn, "How are you? It's been ages."

"And you haven't changed." Zayn commented, "Still got this little place."

"It's my pride and grace." He smiled, "What can I get for ya'?"

"Fill up." He said, plopping the canteen on the counter and fishing out the money from his pockets. Handing him the money, he glanced to the tv in the corner behind the counter. The news playing.

"How's the woods doing then? You survived the storm okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just some trees came down but they're out of the way." Zayn sniffed, as he pocketed the returned money.

"That's good. You'll be riding around the back roads in no time, aye?" He laughed.

Zayn nodded, and pointed to the door. "I'm heading out. You enjoy the day."

"You too -. Hey, Z?" He called when Zayn was past the door.

"Yeah?" He turned back, holding the door open.

"Mind coming back in after, I have some things that I want to give to you. An extra stack of shipment came in, you want it?"

Zayn swayed a moment, "I'll check it when I come back in."

"Sure."

 

Zayn placed his canteen down, looking around the deserted place as cars passed every once in a while, and pressed the nozzle of the gas pump. Kneeling, he looked to the run down cars in the back of the petro mart. It used to be a car service place, but now only used for gas. Though he didn't need a service place because he could clearly do it on his own, he wouldn't mind a job here and there some time. Filling up the canteen, he stood as he capped the canteen and left it there a moment as he started for the store. Putting it to the side of the door, he walked in and the owner already had a small box on the counter for him.

 

"It's a few extra cartons of eggs. I figured it's a little gift, from me to you." He smiled, sliding it forward. "Oh, and I had this in the back." He held out an oil bottle, "You want it, you can have it. Considering this storm, our cars took some damage. Am I right?" He laughed, putting the bottle beside the box.

"Thanks." Zayn said, and he closed off the top of the box.

"Don't mention it. Have a safe trip back, alright?"

"Will do." He mumbled, pulling the back off the counter but he froze staring at the counter - a paper laying on the top, tapped to the counter. He furrowed his brow but licked his lips, "Hey - Andy?"

"Yeah?"

Zayn pointed down at the paper, "When did this issue out?"

He stared down at the paper, a _Wanted_ sign. Andy, the chubby worker and owner, shrugged. "Before the storm? I don't know. 's been missin' since then."

Zayn clenched his jaw, "Do you have a copy of this?"

Andy went off into the back and Zayn continued to stare down at the piece of paper, a wanted sign - for _Liam Payne_. 

 

 

 

Liam shuffled through the kitchen, handing Niall the remaining box of spaghetti and popped open the tomato sauce. "So, where did you come from? Before the storm?" Liam asked.

"Oh, a little place down south. Small little town, but of course before that was Ireland. In Mullinger. We always come for a visit, just for Zen."

Liam laughed, "I could've figured you were an Irishman."

Niall chuckled, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand.

"What was it like? Mullinger?"

He shrugged, "Like any place in Ireland, small, but there were neighborhoods. Used to know the whole neighborhood until we'd moved into our granddad's farm land, and then we came here. I miss that farm."

"And the woods around it?"

Niall frowned.

"The spider and the tree?"

He cackled, "Oh. Yeah. Believe it or not, it was a good place. Lots of memories there, maybe some time this next year 'll go back over and visit."

"What about Lin?"

He shrugged, "If she wants to. I'm not going to really force her to."

"You guys fight and argue a lot."

Niall shook his head, "It's just a way of saying we sort of care about each other. She shoves, and I kick her right back into place. She does the same for me, - we sort of - _balance_ each other out." He huffed, "Never really thought of that until now." He shrugged and looked back down at the pot, throwing the box of the spaghetti out.

"Guess you just needed another great mind to help you out with that." Liam joked.

"Great?" Niall nudged him, "I think you might need to get checked out. You're not as good as you seem." He joked, laughing as he threw his head back to Liam's facial expression but Liam laughed anyways.

 

The front door opened.

 

Both laughing faded as Zayn stood in the door way with a box in his hand and the gas can in the other. He stared.

"Hey, Z. We were starting to worry about you." Niall commented, "What'cha got there?"

Lin popped in, "You're home, finally." She mumbled, she opened her arms. "Hand it over." She said, as he held out the gas can to her.

"Hey! I was supposed to do that." Niall complained.

"Too bad, go back to your cooking." She teased, and walked out to the car.

Niall huffed, through his kitchen rag down. "I'll show you."

Zayn held out the car engine oil to Niall, "Don't make a mess, the funnel's in the trunk." He noted, as Niall zoomed out to do his work.

Liam leaned on the island top, staring at the box. "What'cha got there?" He asked, pulling it over and opening it. "Well then, you'll never run out of eggs for the next few days." He joked, a smile wide on his face on contrary to Zayn's. Zayn looked like he had storms in his eyes, and darkness in his mind. Liam's expression dropped, looking at him worried. "You alright there? You look -." He paused, staring and almost recognizing the emotion but Zayn was already moving as he reached behind him and placed down a piece of paper.

 

Liam stared down at it and his whole world collapsed. His heart pounded against his chest and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His face must have stopped all emotion, but the fear shaking his eyes. He wanted to bite back his tongue, but breathes of air were already seeping from his lips and his hands were clenching unknowingly on the island top. He dragged his eyes up from the paper and stared into Zayn's solid eyes, and he now knew the emotions as clear as day. _Disappointment._

 

There was deafening silence but the pounding in Liam's ears, and the sounds of Lin and Niall arguing outside the kitchen window.

Zayn clenched his jaw, "You weren't out there because you were afraid of being followed." He growled, "You were out there, because you were _being_ following by the police." His voice was raising dial by pinch sized dial and Liam's heart became louder. "You thought you wouldn't get caught, that you could just slide under the belt and not be noticed." He spit, "You're _sick_."

Liam's stomach clenched with uneasiness. He tried to speak, but his throat was dry and scratchy.

Zayn shook his head, "I want you _out_ of this house. Out of our lives."

Liam frowned, his shoulders dropping. "No, no, no," he said quickly, "You don't understand-. Let me explain-." He begged.

" _Shut up_." He grit through his teeth and Liam could almost hear his teeth clomping down.

He pressed his lips together, and for a grown man, even his lips trembled lightly.

"You're out of this house tomorrow morning." He glared daggers into Liam's soft, punctured eyes. "I don't care if you explain it to me tonight, you're _gone_. Take it up with the police."

 

The front door opened and Zayn snatched the paper from the island top, and Liam turned his watering eyes to the sink as he stared down at the sink. He heard Zayn's footsteps turn away and Niall's replacing his, Niall came up beside him checking the water and glancing to Liam. He frowned, and leaned to the side noticing Liam's silence and sudden stillness. His hand suddenly pressing into Liam's back.

 

"You okay?" He asked concerned, but out of no clue of the happenings.

Liam shook out of it like he'd been spacing out, "Hm?"

"You okay? You looked down?"

He forced a smile, "No. Just - blanked out into my own world. 'm alright."

Niall smiled, "Good then." He patted Liam's shoulder and walked off, "What're these? Eggs. Sheesh, that's a shit ton-."

 

Liam blocked out the voice of Niall's and stared out of the window as he listened to the mumble sound of the room. His world had slowed and though he could breathe now, he could stomach the thought of some one knowing that innocent blood was on his hands. Some one who trusted him, and shared with him. Some one who finally opened up, and allowed him to tear away the fear of the outside world. Some one who was _Zayn_.

 

And just like that - it was like some one was holding him up by a noose and they were ready to pull the chair from under his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so - I lied. This dragged on because I was trying to get my homework done from summer work, and I couldn't get to the computer. School just started today, September 1st, and it's already pulling me down like a cinder block. D: Save me, anyways I'm trying to make a double update. If not, I am sorry I haven't got to writing on this lately. I really am sorry. :( -Ayh


	18. Chapter 18

Dinner had come and they had their last dinner together. Niall and Lin were arguing and laughing, Liam joined at some point, and Zayn was there as well surprisingly. He didn't meet any one's eyes, but he listened to the one's around the island. It made Liam forgot about the weighing feeling in his shoulders, but when he looked up and saw the stiff expression of Zayn's or the fact that he not only didn't move just ate the tiniest bits of his food. It made Liam uneasy again when Lin was the first to go up and leave the table.

 

Niall insisted he'd do the dishes, and for once Lin let him do as he pleased. Liam was second to last to finish, and he walked out of the room as quick as he could after handing Niall the plate and thanking him for the dinner. He didn't go to sleep, but he laid on his back as he listened to Niall moved around the kitchen. Soon after the sounds of the stools pushing back, and mumbling went on Niall was walking down the hall while the water in the sink kept running and the light was still on in the kitchen.

 

Liam felt all weight on him as he sat up, laying down was too much for him. He listened to the water run, and then turned off. His heart hammering against his chest. There was a subtle note that the shoe clad feet were coming towards the room, or maybe it was the shadow getting closer in the door way, or maybe the fact that Liam knew some thing was just going to happen some time in that day. And he was right.

 

Zayn leaned in the door way and turned sharply to Liam, looking directly at him when Liam met his eye and instantly he was trying to find the air to breathe again. Zayn left the door way and back into the kitchen, and Liam felt that he was being forced to get up and walk along the way. So, standing up on his shaking feet he shoved his hands into the sweatpants that weren't his, again, and froze in the door way of the kitchen's. Zayn stood leaning back on the counter with his arms over his chest, staring right at him with piercing eyes like the first days he'd been there.

 

Liam turned his eyes down, and walked closer. Taking a seat slowly, he felt as if he were to stand - he'd fall or faint in some way. He took no chances in the lecture he felt he was about to get. Instead - Zayn shuffled in his step, and spoke.

 

"Spit it out." He said lowly, and Liam could feel himself shake already. His legs already shaking as he tapped his foot inaudibly, and he fumbled with his hands. Zayn spoke louder, "Spit it out, _now_." He demanded.

Liam took a deep breath, feeling his blood rush every where. "I didn't do it." He admitted. "I didn't mean it."

Zayn stood quiet, and it made Liam's hands shake even more.

His lips trembled as he fought the urge to cry, he didn't know why but he felt guilty to some thing he did - be betrayed some one who was so kind to him. He inhaled again. "My mate back home, Louis. He's always got himself into tough shit." He started, "He got caught in some drug trade, and he was afraid to leave - he didn't know what would happen. If some one would hurt his friends or family, and he'd be hurt just as much as if they did to his family than to himself." He shook his head, "He always got himself into deep shit, so I -," he gulped, "I took it under my wing, and I said I would help him clear things over. That I would keep him safe, ad that I'd make sure his family and the rest are okay." He clenched his chattering teeth. "The night of the storm, I was celebrating my sister's birthday party and he called me. Saying he was in trouble, and so - I drove over to help and-." He choked, his voice cracking as he clenched his jaw and damned his eyes if they blurred up any more than then. He choked out, "I didn't mean to do it." He finally cried.

 

Fat tears fell from his eyes and he wiped them off, willing back his jumping breathes, and clenched his fists. He bit his lip, staring down at the island top because he didn't want to meet Zayn's face. He didn't want to meet his disappointment.

 

He kept quiet, but his crying went on. "I always said I would protect Louis but he's just - he's just a kid at heart and he doesn't know what is wrong and right because he was never taught. He didn't have -," he cried, " he didn't have a father to teach him how to do things. So," he bit down on his lip, holding an inclining sob in, "When I got there, I was walking him out and the one's who were trying to pick a fight with him stepped up. There was blood," he covered his mouth, holding in a sob again, "So much." He muffled, "And I could hear the sirens in the distance, and I turned to him and I saw the look of fear in his eyes. And I just... saw this, broken, lost person who never - fit in, and I told him to run."

 

Liam wiped at his eyes constantly, a grown man crying as he confessed his sin. His sobbing muffled by his hand, and he clenched his fist as he bit his cheeks.

 

"I didn't know where I was going. All I saw were lights and rain." He coughed, "My car hit a hole, and I ran for the drive way because I saw it. I- I didn't know." He shook his head, "I did every thing to protect him, I would do anything for my - family." He cried almost even harder to the thought of his newest nephew, his nieces, and cousins. His sisters, and mom. His grandparents, and even Louis and Harry. He shook his head again, "I didn't want to see them hurt. - I would - jump in front of a bullet for th-em." He choked, covering his mouth again. "I would do anything for them. E-even if I gave my h-eart."

 

His chest heaves, falling and rising quickly as he sobbed. He was down right ugly crying, his shoulders bouncing to the quickness of his breath. His heart beat was long gone from his ears, and all he could hear from himself were his own sobs. He clenched his eyes shut, wanting the tears to stop. Wanting the emptying feeling in his chest to leave as if he were pulling out every single strand of life, foot by foot from his heart leaving him dead. His shoulders were heavy, and he couldn't lift his heavy head. He wanted to meet Zayn's eyes, say he was sorry but he feared he'd only cry more from it. He had to. He had to say it.

 

He dropped his hand, and leaned on the island top with his heavy head down. The sounds of his held sobs slipping. He turned his head up quickly, looking through his blurry eyes to the shadowy figure unmoved by the counter. " _I'm sorry_." He muttered. "I'm sorry, I lied." He dropped his head again, no used in not being able to see Zayn. He chanted it over and over, listing down the reasons. _I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I came here. I'm sorry I invading your life. I'm sorry I became your friend. I'm sorry I did it. I'm sorry._ The list overlapping itself as Liam said them over and over, his tears never ending. "D-Don't, Don't bring me home." He shook his head fiercely, his tears falling at his chin. "I- can't go home." He clenched his eyes shut, covering his face. " _Please_."

"You need to suffer the consequences, Liam." Zayn finally said, voice hoarse as if he were the one who'd been sobbing.

Liam opened his eyes, shaking his head as he looked to Zayn as much as he could. "You - can't bring me home." He sobbed, he shook his head again. " _Ple-e-ease_." He muffled against his wrist, the back of his hand soaked in tears as h stared at Zayn. "Please, _Zayn_." He cried out, his hands now visibly shaking as he let the name slip over his tongue. It was foreign and never used, like the time he'd woke him up with his name, or used his name to reprimand him in the woods, or even now while he was begging for dear life.

 

He was begging. His hands shaking as they stood cradled on the island top, clenched together. His watery eyes staring at Zayn, and he could see the flushed look of Zayn's skin and his clenched knuckles under his crossed arms white. Liam's lip bitten, and partially bleeding as he tried inhaling and exhaling a body shaking breath. His face flushed red, his cheeks bright red, while his eyes were scratchy and red. His face glistening in tears, and his nose running but he could care less. He looked like a mess, but yet a beautiful angel begging for their lives.

 

Zayn walked slowly.

 

His feet pressed into the kitchen floor lightly this time, as his hands dropped from his chest. He slowly rounded the side of the island, to the front where Liam was seated turning his body to where Zayn moved around. Now both facing each other, Zayn stared at Liam directly in the eyes. Reaching over without word in Liam's rambling of _I'm sorry_ , he grabbed the kitchen rag and stepped closer to Liam. Liam's hands scared but ghosting over Zayn's hips as Zayn silently wiped away the mucus from under his nose, and folding it a different way he wiped at Liam's face and tears softly.

 

Liam's rambling went to a whisper, saying it under his voice as Zayn made sure the tears and mucus were gone. Heeding in Zayn's soft nature of the moment, he closed his eyes and he could feel the wetness of his eyelashes making them heavy just as Zayn wiped them off. Zayn's touches were gone again and he went to open his eyes but a warming hand cupped his cheek, and he instantly leaned into it. He went quiet, sniffling and breathing as evenly as he could around the occasional hiccupping of his breath.

 

He opened his eyes, they looked glassy and almost unreal. "Don't bring me back." He whispered, as his voice cracked on the last word as if he were about to cry again. His lips quivering like it was about to happen again. "Please."

Instead of answering, Zayn placed his other hand on Liam's cheek and Liam closed his eyes again. Liam's hand finally finding safety in resting on Zayn's hips, trying to pull him closer. Zayn's thumbs glided over Liam's cheek bones, over his closed eyelids, and danced on his eyelashes to rest back on his cheekbones. His whisper almost inaudible, " _Beautiful_."

 

Liam opened his eyes looked up at Zayn, and his eyes weren't dark any more. They were moving and flowing, dancing in a certain way that had Liam's feet on the floor again and his head out of the clouds. One of his hands strayed Zayn's side and clasped over his chest, his heart beat faint but he placed it for bigger reasons. The scar laying safe under it. Almost instantly in recognizing the move, he pulled Liam forward and his arms wound around his neck as he leaned into Liam. Liam inhaled everything around him, and relaxed as he closed his eyes and nestled his face into Zayn's neck feeling his heart beat there.

 

As calmly as he could, he squeezed Zayn closer if humanly possible to him. His lips pressed into his neck, and his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn. Zayn kept still even as he was being slightly handled, but didn't give any resistance. Liam felt his chest swell up, and he opened his mouth as he breathed against his neck.

 

_"I love you."_

 

He couldn't stop himself from whispering it, as if he were controlled by some thing else in the moment and the words just shot out of him. He sat frozen in his seat, holding onto Zayn as pulled back. Looking into Liam's lost and searching eyes, he crashed his lips onto Liam's suddenly and kissed until they couldn't breathe. So overwhelmed with emotion, Liam jammed a kiss against Zayn's lips before he was pulling him in again for a tight, reassuring hug again. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't keep any more secrets in, his chest feeling light with Zayn there in his arms again.

 

The only question was - was the love returned?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See you sometime."

The next morning, Liam was up, not that he could sleep much the night before, and the Irish folk were bustling in the kitchen with their bag in the hall. Every item with them, and every thing that was theirs was packed away and ready to go. Dread and sorrow filled the air thickly, but every one seemed to be almost strong enough to shove the feeling off. Hoarse laughs were passed as they ate breakfast, they'd glance to each other and almost give sympathetic looks but then look down after it became too much to stare. This was the final meal they'd share as roommates, and then after - the two blonde friends would leave. It was a horrible thing to think so early in the morning, but every one seemed to think so.

 

When breakfast was dragged on too long, the clock struck noon and they'd cleaned up the kitchen. Zayn going out to the car, and starting it as he pulled out from the spot they'd dug and cleaned off since the mud dried. Liam stood in the hall with Niall as they waited for Lin to come back down the stairs with her books. They stood silent, fear of saying something sad. Niall spoke anyways.

"Well," he sighed, "Guess there's no point in trying to shove it aside any longer." He stated, "I'm go'na miss ya' Li." He smiled.

Liam smiled back, "I'll miss you too. It's been a pleasure being here with you." He pointed to the door, "And thanks - for finding me in the woods."

He waved his hand at him, "No problem." He laughed. "Babby's the one who saved your arse."

As if on cue, Babby came down the hall with a toy in her mouth. She took for the living room instead of beside them.

Liam exhaled, "You'll come back here?"

"Of course. Z's the reason I always come back here, me and Lin find this place our home away from home." He smiled, "Some times I do miss our actual home though." He laughed, "Got'ta head back into town sooner or later. Z too. 's got to get groceries."

Lin's heavy boots came down the stairs.

"I'll remind him when we get into the car."

Liam nodded as Lin picked up her duffel bag and suit case, both turning to Liam.

Lin smiled to him, and he smiled back. "We'll miss you."

Niall rolled his eyes, "We've already been through this already."

She glared, stomping on his toe and he yelped putting down his bag and securing his foot as she put down her own bags and opened her arms. Liam stepped in and hugged her tightly. "You've been the best thing that could've happened to us." She stated into his shoulder, "It was an accident we met, you out in the woods, but I'm glad this idiot found you out there in time and we got to meet you." She squeezed closer, "You're a good guy, Liam. And we won't forget about you. Not one bit." She stepped back, lingering her touch on his arm. "I don't want this to be goodbye." She frowned.

"Then - how about see you some time?" Liam suggested, "That's what my sister used to say, when she would take long trips and she wouldn't know when she'd be back. Or if she'd be back at all."

Lin's smile grew, "See you some time, then." She repeated and gave him another hug, calling for Babby as they followed out onto the porch.

Liam turned to Niall, and opted to give him a hug. He accepted and pulled Liam in for an even tighter hug, full of strength and force. He huffed, "You're a good man." Niall commented pulling back, "We'll keep in contact, yeah?"

"Yeah. Sure." Liam turned, and laughed. "I have my phone, but it's - long dead."

"Do you know the number?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Liam said as he fetched a piece of paper and pen, writing down his phone number but hesitated. Under it, he put his address and name. Handing it over, he smiled. "Here you are."

Niall took it, gave it a glance, and smiled up at Liam. "Like you said - see you some time. Right?"

Liam nodded, a ping of sadness tainting his heart. " _See you some time_." He said hoarse as Niall grabbed his bags, and opened the door.

Liam held the door open for him, and the Irish folk looked back at him in the door. "Take care of ya' self, ya' hear?" Niall smiled, "Don't wanna hear about ya' being killed on the news out in that city of yours." He joked.

He chuckled, "I'll stay out of trouble," he pointed to the paper, "Don't forget - groceries."

"Got'cha." He nodded and started for the car.

 

Even Babby looked back at him a while longer before heading for the car, Lin put her bags in the back along with Niall's and both wrangled into the car seats. Zayn sat in the driver's seat, glancing to the two as they settled in and then his eyes landed on Liam's. Liam turned away and to the two again, they waved to him with remorseful looks and yet he waved back trying to keep a good vibe and smile on his face. They'd grown close and it was almost infectious that they'd become so fond of each other in just a week. He watched as the car pulled out of it's spot and reversed until Zayn pulled right, and dipped to face the only road. Liam watched it bounce along the road, slowly shaking until it disappeared into green and brown shades of the woods around.

 

Until he was alone.

 

Dread soaked him entirely until he was dragging his feet across the hall way floor and into the living room, he could feel every ounce of weight on his shoulders and in his heart. He knew Zayn would take him back when he returned with an empty car. Zayn's head was filled to the brim with constrictions and allowances until he hit the road and his eyes searched for an anchor - the anchor that was back in the woods, inside his home, behind him. Both lost in their own heads, and lost physically pacing and silent until they'd shut off the world before realizing what they'd really gotten in to.

 

The thoughts dragged Liam's head down to the couch cushions, his eyes closing as it was the only source of freedom and Zayn turned on the radio lowly in his car as he drowned out the thoughts in his head.

 

 

 

 

 

The car door closed.

 

Zayn stepped up onto the porch with the bags of groceries as he let out an audible sigh, unlocking the door and pushing it aside as he entered the house of silence. Momentarily, he searched, listened to the silence and worried. He glanced into the empty kitchen, then paused in the living room door. Liam was asleep on the couch, his head pushed into the pillows and his legs curled up in front of him. The house was getting colder. Winter would come in four weeks. Silently and swiftly, Zayn piled firewood into the fireplace and lit a flame as it slowly began to burn. Grabbing a knitted quilt from the recliner, he unfolded it and gently draped it over Liam. Kneeling beside the couch, he watched as Liam's face fluttered but then stilled as he comforted in the warmth and sudden cover.

 

Zayn keened to the affection Liam gave even in his sleep.

 

He exhaled and watched the small shake of Liam's eyelashes over his cheeks, and his stubble along his jaw growing a bit sharper. Reaching out, but slowing as he realized his actions, his finger tips ghosted over Liam's temple and yet he let them soothe over Liam's features. He pressed his lips together, and exhaled again. His shoulder's finally falling from their sharp look, his head finally hung from holding it high so long, and his eyes finally shutting from being so tired and burning. He was exposed, and - _weak_.

 

He glided his thumb over Liam's cheek bone and Liam, even sleeping, leaned into the warm touch. Zayn exhaled again, and this time - it shook on it's way out. He bit down on his cheeks and willed himself to his strongest consent, forced himself to build a wall around himself again. To hold his head up, jut his chin out, keep his shoulders stiff - but failed. He leaned down, pressing his lips softly to Liam's temple and inhaled a jagged breath that shook his chest. His lips quivered on Liam's temple. He clenched his teeth, resting his forehead against Liam's.

 

"You're better off here." He mumbled lowly. " _Why do I love you so much_?"

 

And his voice broke.

 

He stood up, sauntering into the living room door way and looked back at Liam as he jabbed his fingers into his eyes. Wiping at his eyes and up the hall, he didn't glance back as he rubbed at his eyes and disappeared up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye. How's it going, you guys? I've been good, I'm actually doing fine in school. I'm entirely confused on the whole Geometry thing, but I didn't ask for help so I'm a bit screwed on that. Great. Anyways, I'm updating as much as I can, as told before, and I'm here if you need me. Sooner or later, I'm going to start posting a few things that I'd started on the enemy page of Wattpad, sorry, to here so that it's sort of a back up - extra copy - thing? I don't know, but I also have some other stories from this old website I used to use so I might as well pile that on this site as well. They're mostly non-fanfiction stories - surprisingly - and I'll just plop them on here one day or another. And also! The pre-order for the boys album is now available along with the song "Infinity". I haven't even bought it! Like - I DON'T HAVE THIS MONEY YOU LITTLE SHIT OF A BAND. I HATE YOU, BUT I ALSO REALLY LOVE YOUR ASS. YOU LITTLE SHIT. I DID NOT COME INTO THIS FANDOM TO BE ATTACKED. I AM NOT READY FOR ANYTHING THESE FUCKRS GIVE ME. WHAT IS THIS? Anyways... ehhem. I will be updating as much as I can, as stated, and so, yeah. Wish me luck that I won't punch my teacher, or start a fight. Totally. -Ayh


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye! Hi. How's it going? Winter's coming! Let's just skip over Autumn because, you know, I WOKE UP TO FREAKING 45 DEGREE WEATHER THIS MORNING!! It's been so cold lately, and I've been trying not to get sick by staying in the warmth, drinking lots of water, and staying away from sick peoples - aka my little circle of friends - which then leaves me isolated with a stack of homework to do. Blah. d: Anyways, geotetry's confusing to me, I have half an essay for tomorrow about writing my own epic, I have no clue what's going on in Bio, and History - boring. Anyways, here's an update for you guys. :) I tried to pull out the blinds a bit, and by that I mean stretch the ending a bit because why not have some Ziam love and fluff in the end? :) I love Ziam. Did I ever tell you that? Anyways. Feel free to talk to me on my instagram: @who_not_larry, I'm extremely nice, I swear. Just say that you came there from Ao3, and I'll understand. Talk to me when you're down, or lost, or just want a new friend. I can promise you - I am hugs, and kisses, and cuddles. :) If you don't have that, go over to my tumblr: iamhumanletmebreathe. I don't go on as much but I check it every once in a while, so that options open for ya'. If you don't have those, because I'm trying to open up options for people who need a friend in dark times or feel alone, go find my wattpad: TheOutCastAyh. If you need me, I will answer as soon as I can. If you want a friend, this person right here is willing to smuggle you in blankets and hot cocoa - heaven knows we need it because of this weather-. Anyways, I'm off. I hope every one's okay, every one's fine and dandy. Remember - you are loved. And you are beautiful. :) -Ayh

The next day - Zayn didn't bring Liam home. Liam walked the halls until he found himself doing nothing, and he couldn't seem to bring himself up the stairs into Zayn's room.

 

The second day - Zayn didn't bring Liam home. Liam found himself walking outside, fixing up the garden he never even knew about. Cleaning off the soil, and even finding some old gardening tools as he dug up rich soil and prepared it if Zayn ever had the idea to making another garden again. Zayn watched him from the window, watched as he dragged along branches and twigs to clear the way. He watched as Liam tried to distract himself from Zayn, and every single time - he never did.

 

The third day - Zayn didn't bring Liam home. Liam found himself wondering if Zayn would ever actually bring him home. It was a thought that crossed his mind over and over, that maybe one day when Zayn didn't try avoiding him in the halls, one day at lunch, or dinner that Zayn would pull out his keys, they'd chime and he'd just say "let's go". Then Liam would be brought home. He wondered but he didn't phrase it out loud - he didn't want to go but it still taunted him.

 

The fourth day - Liam didn't go home. He seemed to have lost his voice, the house seemingly empty even when the pots clanked when Zayn would cook meals, or when the fire would click and lap at wood. When their foot steps would signal each other's beating hearts were still living and coexisting with each other - he didn't have a voice to speak out. But every like action, every little stare he'd give when Zayn was cooking with his back to the door, or a raised hand that Zayn would dodge in the kitchen or halls meant he was trying. Liam was trying to reach out, and latch onto this anchor again. It never left, but if felt like he'd painted white over it after decorating and coloring it so much. A blank canvas it was again, but slowly he drew lines over it to make sure that his stencil wasn't gone forever.

 

In the silence of the house, Liam moved along the halls quietly. The floor boards hushed as if it allowed him to move swift, allowed him minimum time to run along the hall and creep up the stairs. His hands shook as he listened to the house creak in the woods, and then still as the wind turned another direction. He didn't speak as he opened the door, and closed it behind him. He didn't stop moving when the lump in the bed shuffled or when the floor was cold again his feet, and nipped at his face. He pushed aside the blanket, and sunk down against the lump in the blanket. Strong and bursting with heat, he screwed his eyes shut.

 

Zayn shuffled, trying to push away his hands around his waist. "Get out." He whispered, his voice was a small squeak as his attempts were nothing but nudges to Liam.

Liam dig himself closer, his body pressed against Zayn's back and he inhaled and held on tighter.

Zayn pushed his hands again, " _Please_."

Liam ignored Zayn's plead, laying closer to satisfy his dying need for a breath of life. Dying for Zayn there again with soft touches, and kind voices. For a smile, and glances.

"Stop." He peeped, seeing no release from Liam.

 

Liam's arms cradled Zayn's waist, pressing his hands into his sides and breathing on the back of his neck as his lips pressed soft, feathering kissed to the nobs of his spine. Zayn was limp, seeing that Liam would not let go and that Liam would put up a fight, throw a tantrum, if Zayn pushed him out of the bed with force. Shoved him out of the room, and threw him to the car with directions to drive him home. Secretly he didn't want to leave Liam's securing arms, he wanted to burrow in them and stay there forever. Sharing and creating warmth under the blankets, while the wind whipped outside and the chill of winter came closer to them. He was desperate for a touch, a hug, a kiss, just for some one to hold or to be held.

 

It didn't change when he woke up, when Liam wouldn't let Zayn out of the covers, and having to drag himself away from the security and warmth to linger through the halls and rooms of the lonely home. Liam was telling him in some way that he was dependent on Zayn, in the worse ways. In the back of his head, Zayn could only think _why me_? But even as he was cooking, peeling potatoes, Liam hovered over him and plastered himself to Zayn's back. His arms around him, as his lips pressed ghosting kisses to his shoulder and he rubbed his cheek into Zayn's holding him closer.

 

"Please talk to me," he'd said, "I miss your voice." His voice sounding torn and depressed.

But Zayn didn't speak.

He sighed, reaching out to still Zayn's hand and grasp the peeler in his hand as he dropped the potato with the other.

Zayn leaned away from him, trying to pull his hands away but Liam only stood as he placed down the peeler and crowded around him.

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn, and pressed his forehead against the crook of his neck. Exhaling, he gulped. "I'm sorry. For every thing."

Zayn closed his eyes.

"You want me to suffer by bringing me home, but," he shook his head, "This hurts more than anything." He pulled back, looking into Zayn's eyes now, "If you want to take me home, _do it_." He stated, "I don't want to suffer the silence any more."

Zayn stared up at him, and almost seemed like a frenzied move but cupped his cheeks like a vice grip and kissed his lips. Liam instantaneously pushed back, kissing Zayn like it was the last breath he were taking. His back hit the counter's edge and they gasped for breath.

Liam ghosted his lips, "You'll have to bring me home."

Zayn kissed him again.

"-And you'll forget about me."

Again.

"You'll go on with your life, with out me."

Again.

"And throw every thing away."

Again.

"You'll be alone, and I'll be in jail for the rest of my life." He froze, "Because of some one I didn't kill." He gasped for his own breath, sucked out by Zayn. "You'll go on, and I'll be in a cell to rot for the rest of my life. You'll find some one better, some one who can carry you on their shoulders and make sure that you forget all about that scar." He closed his eyes, hating the images in his head while Zayn was standing right in front of me. "He'll love you, and he'll want to be with you for the rest of your life." He huffed, "While you're making breakfast for the two of you, I'll be eating stale food on a cold tray. While you sleep in the same bed as him, I'll be sleeping on what feels like a slab of stone. While you light the fire, and he wraps you in blankets - I'll be miles away from you." He bit, "He'll steal every kiss from you, take every breath from you. He'll touch you, and hug you. He'll violate you, and compliment you - until you can't take it any more. He'll give you every ounce of love in him because he loves you with every thing's he's got. - Everything that I can never give you."

Zayn shook his head, pressing his forehead into Liam's. "Never." He admitted, "I won't let that happen."

"But it has to." He mumbled against Zayn's abusing lips.

" _No_." He growled, seizing Liam's jaw in his hands and staring into his eyes, he meant well of it. "You'll be the one who I make breakfast for in the morning. You'll be the one I share my bed with, sharing my pain with." He spoke against his lips almost aggressively, "You're the one who I'm going to love." He snarled, "Only you. Always - _you_." As if to prove his point, he kissed and sucked bruises into Liam's neck, he claimed Liam with every right to be his.

Liam surged for warmth, searched for the over heating skin as he lifted up the back of Zayn's shirt and his hand pressed into the small of his back. He anchored himself down, leaning into Zayn as Zayn wrapped his arms around him and pressed as much as he could into Liam as humanly possible. The food was long forgotten, but all that mattered was each other in their arms.

"You think I'd settle for any one else." He muffled into Liam's neck, bruised and bitten. "Having to deal with some witty stranger that came into my house, asking for nothing but being offered everything." He nosed Liam's collar bone, Liam sighed against his head. "All this time, all I've ever been thinking about is how I'm going to cope if I drove you down that road, and back home. How empty the house would feel, how -," he surged with adrenaline, far gone into insanity as he kissed Liam's jaw, "lost I would be." He shook his head, "I can't let you go off, I won't." He muttered. He was animalistic, but Liam was pliant like putty in his hands. Nipping at Liam's pulse in his neck, and let go and clenched his eyes shut. " _Mine_ , only mine."

Liam sighed against Zayn's neck, and let his head fall onto his shoulder. Humming a note on content, Zayn handled him until he was the one pressed against the counter side and leaned into him.

Zayn was quiet, hushed, "I won't let you go." He whispered, "Not yet." He stated, finally letting his eyes fall shut. "I won't let you go _yet_."

 

And even that - sounded okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY WRIST IS CRAMPING! OW! PAIN! Annyywayss. Hi, hope you liked the little chapter. I will update when I can, I'm in school (even though I don't want to go to that racist, sexist, homophobic school) and I'm pulling teeth with people right now. Uhc. (x.x) If you need me, again, my info is in the blob of a note in the beginning, and yeah. Hope you're all okay, comment if you want. Have fun, live life as much as you can, and have no regrets. :) But if you're going to push a kid down a stair well, don't do that. That's not life, that's possible death even if it "was an accident". :D Take care of yourselves, eat well, snuggle up because winter coming, and get plenty of sleep - in which is a foreign word for me because I don't know what sleep is, I don't do it-. :) -Ayh


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Liam."

The next morning, Liam found himself in Zayn's room when he woke up. The blanket was tangled around his warm, and completely bare body. He dragged the blanket with him when he turned over, and Zayn wasn't in the spot beside him where he was when he'd fallen asleep. Sitting up, he looked around the empty room and could feel the wind coming through the cracks of the window. Shuffling to his feet and reaching down to pull up a shirt and shrugged it on, he opened the door walking down the hall and down the stairs.

 

The hall was quiet, but a hushed sound dancing back and forth in his ears as he peeked around the door way of the living room, then the kitchen. Zayn was standing with his back to the door, scrapping the last remains of eggs onto a plate and placed it down along with the spatula. He was humming. He turned, glancing to Liam in the door way and put down the plate on the island top. Instead of going for the plate, Liam rounded the island top and pulled Zayn into his arms pressing his forehead against his. He closed his eyes, as he expanded forward and latched on to warm lips.

 

It was slow, and warm. A kiss that cried innocence, and love, security and softness.

 

A gentle push separated them, and Liam's hand rested on the beat of Zayn's chest. The silence stirred when Zayn dipped his head down, and Liam kissed his forehead. "Good morning." He mumbled, never wanting to leave Zayn's space.

"It's afternoon."

Liam gawked, "Afternoon?" He smiled, "You let me sleep late?"

"I didn't let you sleep late, you decided not to get up early." Zayn quipped as he turned to the island and wiped it down.

Hickey's and bite marks graced Zayn's neck, reminders that the night before was nothing but smoke and mirrors.

"And you're not wearing pants."

Liam snickered, leaning on Zayn's back and mumbling into the top knob of his spine. "I see no problem in that."

"I don't want your end sitting on my chairs."

"You like this end." He joked, pressing kisses into his neck and shoulder. "I'll get pants." He finally said, his hands following along Zayn's arm, his fingertips felt cold when they danced off Zayn's hand and he was free floating through the hall ways and back up the stairs.

 

Zayn stood immobile by the island top, wondering when he'd be able to cutting off his own emotions. This person - Liam was not his. He was his family's, he didn't belong there in Zayn's home. For all he knew, his family was searching for him, grieving for him to come back home. This wasn't his home, yet he was better off there. Liam was up the stairs and into the room again, looking around for his sweatpants. He took showers there, and yet his clothes were in need of washing. Niall gave him at least four pairs of his sweatpants, and three of his shirts - now that he'd never see Niall again, they were kindly his. He thought to himself if Zayn would mind him borrowing a pair of his pants, taking the chance with a sudden burst of confidence and courage, he opened the top drawer of dresser and looked in for pants.

 

He didn't find pants but he was staring at under shirts and some stashed items in the corner of the drawer. Reaching in he pulled out a small box, seemed to be a jewelry box and when he opened it - it was the opposite. Small revolver bullets stood in them, a small necklace chain, and a folded picture. He glanced to the door then to the box again, he shouldn't be snooping. He really shouldn't. He opened it anyways, his mind pushing aside his conscious and he was staring back at a small family of three. They were sitting in front of a lake, the sun setting just to the right of them the way the sun was coming into the shot. The blurry sun cut off half the woman's face standing beside him, and Liam would only think it's his mom or some woman close to him. The little girl in front of him was caught in the small, hazing light but a smile was showing just below her sun covered eyes. The only thing clear to the left of the photo - was him.

 

Zayn's eyes were crinkled, and he could almost hear the crisp laugh in the back of his head. His mouth open wide to a teeth showing smile, he was laughing and his shoulders were tipped forward as if he were. One hand on the little girl's shoulder and the other around the woman, he looked so much younger than now but the stubble on his chin in the picture makes him think it wasn't that long ago. _Before the accident_ , Liam thought, _he would've been so happy_. On the back was printed in the same writing as the one that signed the wall in front of him, " _March, 20th. 2009_ ."

 

_Three days before the accident_.

 

Looking to the picture again, he folded it back up and put it into the box. Closing that drawer, he was mindless as he found a pair of slim fitting jeans and looked to the room again. Three days before the attempted murder, Zayn was with his family. He was happy, and laughing. The picture was covered with sun, but the only thing that as visible was Zayn's sunshine smile. How happy he looked laughing, how he wished he could make Zayn laugh just to hear that actual laugh. To be the one who caused this foreign thing to happen in his life, just to make him happy one more time or forever.

 

He shoved it aside and walked along the cold floor to the stairs, looking into the kitchen Zayn was gone and into the living room. He was resting his head against the arm of the couch, as he was nose deep in a book. He'd lit the fire place with logs of wood, and it was completely silent. Liam went over as he stared down at Zayn reading the book, he glanced up but then back to his book. In provocation, Liam swung his leg over and knelt it siding the couch and Zayn's hip. Resting down, he leaned his hands into the cradle of Zayn's hips and pitched his head over the book.

 

Zayn turned his eyes away from the book, and they rested on the mischievous aura of Liam. Liam tipped the book back with his finger until the book was rested on Zayn's stomach, and Zayn wasn't hiding behind a book anymore. Liam's smile was never ending as he was met with dark, beautiful eyes placed into a stone sculpted face by the gods and goddess' themselves. When Zayn's hands dropped from the book, and slowly soothed over Liam's knees and thighs he leaned forward peppering kisses into Zayn's pliant lips.

 

Pulling back slowly, Liam kept his hands on Zayn's shirt covering his stomach. 

Zayn glanced down to his jeans. "You're wearing my pants."

Liam froze, "I was hoping you didn't mind, the other sweat pants were getting a bit old for me."

Meeting his eyes again, Zayn swayed his head.

 

He felt exposed in Zayn's stare. Having Zayn staring up at him, watching his every expression and emotion. Having his hands resting on his thighs, and nothing but the small wick of fire to hear from. Nothing else but the pure breathing and creak of the house in the small part of the world, a small grain of sand in the mound. Zayn reached up and his hand grasped Liam's side, holding onto his ribs and Liam leaned down again. Closing his eyes, he was consumed in this other human being. This other human being who'd become such a drug to him, the worst drug to a human being was another human being. He was lost in his head when he was at a loss of breath, but still had the strength to kiss the corners of Zayn's mouth.

 

Zayn huffed against his lips, and sadness sunk in his heart as he whispered against Liam's lips. " _You have to go home_."

Liam reigned back, confusion painted on his face like a warning sign. "What?"

"This isn't your home." He stared up, "You have to go home to your family."

Liam shook his head, small at first then heavier. He scoffed, and searched for his words as he felt like he was slipping back and trying to anchor himself onto Zayn. "For all I know, the police are actually searching for me. Suspecting me for having blood on my hands."

"You have to. That's final." His voice was calm, but it wasn't enough for Liam.

Liam's eyes were turning fuzzy, a small line of tears lining them. "You can't-. They'll eat me alive."

"You're family will feel chewed out if they never hear from you again." He looked between Liam's eyes, and felt how Liam's hands were shaking on his stomach. He wanted to reach out and wipe his tears, rip away the nagging and overriding voice in his head that told him that Liam needed to return home. But it was true - this wasn't Liam's physical home, Leeds was. The small home was, with the little neighborhood.

Liam laid down, his arms wound around Zayn's neck even laying down and he pressed his head into his neck. "I'll send a letter. Don't -," he muffled, he clenched his eyes. "Don't bring me back."

 

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's waist, throwing the book aside before pulling him close. He closed his eyes as Liam shook against him, keeping the generating heat on him as he could feel the rest of the cold room leave him. He could feel Liam's arms around his neck like a vice, unwilling and never wanting to let go. The shutter of Liam's breath in his neck, and his sniffles in his ear. All he wanted to do was go every where with Liam, to have him to hold, and keep him in his heart, in his grasp, in his life. He had to go home, to check with his family, and then - Liam would be able to come back. He wanted Liam safe, but he wanted his family to at least know he was alive.

 

Zayn sighed, "When the week ends." He stated.

Liam shook his head, holding tighter.

"You're going to be okay." He hushed. " _Liam_."

He choked out, his chest heaving as he heard his own name for the first time out of Zayn's mouth.

"You'll be okay."

 

For the first time in comfort, his hands ran through Liam's hair and he was shushing him. Sweet nothing's out of his lips like a song, and he was cradling Liam close to him like he was offering home in his arms until then. He traced words into Liam's back, and when Liam was dead weight on him he didn't move. Liam's light snores in his ear as he watched the fire and the trees out of the window. When he would press Liam closer, Liam would come closer and his lips would graze Zayn's neck reminding him he was there. Zayn never left, never will.

 

Maybe that's why it was so easy for him to fall asleep in Liam's grasp, because he knew that even after Liam would be in his family's home again - Zayn would never leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so - I admit that was sadder than necessary. But! It actually was necessary, because there is this thing called angst and it's where the Author, myself, were to attach the reader, you lovely people, to a character for certain purposes. Whether it be a heavy drop off, the cliff throw I like to say because the author basically brings the reader along a wonderful and beautiful story and then suddenly drops the 'main character dies here suddenly' on them - it's like being flung off a cliff or at least your heart, into the resolution of the story, or a gentle, little slide down to it - this is where I like other than the death defying cliff throwing. I'm kind, I don't like killing off characters to be honest. And as a human to human, I will give you this - no one dies. So sit back, relax, there's nothing to worry about. Just - a bit more feelings attaching to the characters is all. No harm found in that, right? Anyways! :D That's a little life lesson about story writing, isn't it? I'm in school at the moment, by that I mean attending school year in which sucks already, and I get busy some times or don't get to the computer in time before some one else hogs it for the day. Ehhem. Dad. Any who, I will update when I can. I know the ending is a long chapter coming up, and it's sad to say that the ending must come soon. :( I hate goodbyes. But - like I said, say "see you around". But not yet - not now. :) So, cheers to that. I hope everyone's alright, and happy. Contact me on any social media I put up if you're alone, or feel left out, or just want a buddy -'m here. :) You are loved, no matter what, remember that. :) -Ayh


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's better to act like it doesn't hurt, than to admit that it's killing you."

The next day passed and it was seemingly painful. Liam was shaking more than he had in those tiny moments before, he couldn't stomach the thought of leaving the place he's known for almost two weeks now. Day fourteen is when he would be put in a car, and he'd drive twenty minutes back to Leeds. It was now day thirteen and he was standing in the door way of Zayn's bedroom, Zayn was by the bed putting the four pairs of sweatpants into a bag with the three shirts that now belonged to Liam. He was packing Liam's things together.

 

The sun was setting behind the house already and Liam shuffled against the door way again as Zayn looked over his shoulder for the thousandth time, finally he stepped aside and sat down beside the bag. He looked to Liam, folding his hand forward. "Come here." He whispered.

Liam complied with a dreadful expression, his eyes downed when Zayn's hands pulled him closer by his hips and rested his head on his stomach. He kissed it and looked up at Liam. Liam stood in Zayn's pants, and his shirt. In his home, and in his room. Everything was his.

Zayn kissed his shirt covered stomach again, glancing into his eyes. "You're going to hate me forever, aren't you?"

He shook his head, his voice hoarse, "I'd never hate you." His hands rested on Zayn's biceps.

"But you'd think I'm crazy for letting you go."

"You're not-."

"But I am."

"Stop it."

Zayn rubbing his hands into Liam's hips, staring up at him. "You always told me - that I never would explain myself. That I'm always a closed book." He mumbled, "I was always alone because I didn't want to be around people I couldn't love."

Liam shook his head, "Stop."

"After the incident, I had a memory of when I got lost in this grand mall some where in the city. My sister ran off and my mom told me to stay put, I was ten and I stood there on that bench." He halted entirely only to massage his hands into Liam's sides this time. "After a while I started panicking because my mom didn't come back, so I got up and started searching for her." He swayed his head, glancing up at Liam then back to his stomach. "I went around the place about ten times, and I didn't find her." He licked his lips, looking to his hands. "Turns out she was looking for me, panicking, and running to security." He scoffed, "They found me after an hour, crying by some wishing fountain. When I was there, before they found me, I made a wish." He gulped, "I wished that I wouldn't have to worry about any one else, that when the time came I would turn numb so that I wouldn't have to care about anything any more."

He closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"I guess that came true after it all happened. Six years later, I woke up in a hospital because I got stabbed when some guys just wanted some money and to see some one in pain." He shook his head, "Six years later and here I am, living in the same house that watched me hold onto my own life when I thought I wouldn't." He laughed, but it was dry and nervous. "Guess some spells only last a while before you're off worrying about whether some one's comfortable on your couch, or if they feel comfortable around you. After all, the highest walls built always come down the hardest."

He looked up at Liam, tears in Liam's eyes as he looked anything close to remorse and pity for Zayn.

"You wanted to know why I'm always closed off?" He stared to his hand, _"It's better to act like it doesn't hurt, than to admit that it's killing you."_   His lips quivered the slightest bit held together as he stared into Liam's eyes now, they were glossy and beautiful against the sunset dark blue sky behind. "So, when you go out tomorrow, when you go back home - I'm not going to admit that it's killing me." He exhaled, "Because I already know it hurts."

 

Zayn's smile then was blunt and had no happiness behind it. Liam placed his hands on Zayn's cheeks, running them through Zayn's hair calmly and reaching the back of his neck where the hairs were short. Without reason, he dipped forward and kissed Zayn's forehead. Then his nose, and cheek bones, his eyelids, and cheeks. He kissed every spot his missed on his face and when his lips slipped onto the corner of Zayn's mouth, he was done with being buttered up and worshipped. His hands tangled Liam forward and held fists full of his shirt, he wanted all of it. All of him.

 

He wanted to bottle up Liam's laugh, take pictures of his smile, and record his voice. He wanted to fall asleep with him at night, wake up to him in the morning, and hold him in the afternoon. He wanted to be the reason for Liam's happiness, be the reason for his anger, and be the reason for his worry and sadness. He wanted Liam's touch, hold, and grip. He wanted his strength, courage, and optimism. He wanted his life to collide with his own, to be his life, and to have a reason to have a life. To have a busy house, instead of one that creaks alone and grows cold without the fire place burning, or the oven cooking dinner for two, or the shower running cold because he thinks too much in there. To have some one to scold him and compliment him, to have some one to teach and be taught.

 

He wanted Liam Payne - but so did the world.

 

Night washed over, and silence fogged over. The window was shut tight, and the room was flooded with darkness but the lantern on the bed side table. Zayn's back was to Liam, and Liam was staring up at the ceiling without a thought of sleep. He couldn't sleep when hours after he would, - he'd go home. He looked over to Zayn's back, his shoulders exposed to the nipping air of autumn. He reached over and cupped his shoulder, burning to the touch as his shoulder jumped and almost instantly did he turn on his back to look wide eyed and awake at Liam. He couldn't sleep either.

 

Silently spoken, Zayn cupped Liam's cheek and stared to his closing eyes and leaning head. Liam's hand pressed his hand heavier against his cheek, he kissed the back of his wrist and shuffled closer until his arm touched Zayn's. He met his eyes again.

"Go to sleep." Zayn whispered, smoothing his thumb over Liam's features in the warm light.

Liam shook his head, "I can't." He whispered back, "If I do - it'll be morning, and the sun will be up. And you'll take me home."

"You'll be tired." He pressed.

"I don't care. I want to be awake for the hours before."

Zayn came to his side, facing Liam this time and kissed his shoulder. His hand still against Liam's cheek as he closed his eyes. "So, you're going to stay awake for the rest of the night and morning and then stay awake for the rest of the day? Smart." He joked.

"So that in the morning, you won't wake up without me."

Zayn scoffed, "I think it's the other way around. You'd wake up with out me."

Liam stood quiet.

Zayn kissed his shoulder again, "You'll be alright." He assured.

"A life with out you?" He shook his head, "I can't imagine it any more. I don't want to." His voice cracked.

"Don't cry." Zayn demanded, his eyes still closed and hand limp beside Liam's face now. "If you cry - you're making breakfast tomorrow."

He sniffled, "I hope you like burnt pancakes, and eggs." And there was a seriousness in his voice that killed it.

 

Zayn was shaking on his shoulder, his teeth bumping into his shoulder and his hands bounced on his collar bone. Liam stared down as sound erupted from Zayn's lips, and he was - laugh. No, _cackling_. His laugh was loud and boisterous, his whole body shook and his feet kicked into Liam's. His hands searched for purchase on Liam's chest as he was laughing, his face into the pillow and his face screwed. His eyes were nothing but lines, and there were crinkles by his eyes. It reminded Liam of the picture.

 

Liam didn't know he was smiling until Zayn's cupped his face, and he could almost feel his face growing. His smile was wide and his eyes were so bright, Zayn muffled his laugh into Liam's shoulder but it didn't stop the bell sounding jingle from coming out of his throat and into the air. Some thing as caught off and sudden as his laugh was graceful. He could replay the sound over and over in his head, he could bottle it up against his lips but when his lips greeted Zayn's it was warm and the traces of a laugh lingered as Zayn's smile dimmed to fit against his.

 

Pulling back, Zayn rested his forehead against his as their breaths danced together. Zayn closed his eyes, and even at such a close distance Liam could count all his eyelashes that danced lightly against his cheek. Their hands squeezed together, and their bodies tangled around each other. Sleep dragged Liam under more and more as Zayn's body heat swarmed and spread under the blankets, his eyelids heavy as he fought to stay awake and watch sunrise. His last sun rise in paradise, in another's arms, and another's bed. _His_ other's bed. Like a lulling tide, sleep came in and swept out only to come back again higher - until Liam was under the current and fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked that chapter, and this is just a little note - advertise really - that I've just started a new story with Ziam as well. It's called "Vampire in London" and I'm sure it'll be great. Kind of. Sort of. I don't know, it just started but I am putting it to the best of my ability to make it amazing, and wonderful and - spectacular with fireworks and everything. Well, maybe not fireworks, those things burn stuff, but! It's going to be "Something Great." Pulled a One Direction pun there, alright. It's late and I'm talking to myself publicly in writing, that's completely normal. So, if you'd like, go check out that book and have fun with it. Like I said, this book is coming to a sad ending, and I hate to say goodbye to this wonderful story that I absolutely loved writing - I have to break a piece of my heart with the characters and replace them with other copies with completely different characteristics and life but looking the same. So - it's like... having ... I don't even know, I literally sat here for ten minutes trying to think of a simile and only ending up thinking really hard for no reason. Anyways! :D I'm going to bed, it's late, I have school tomorrow, I'll update those last chapters when I can so you can shed your tears and laugh, and cry. And maybe maniacally do both at the same time, who knows? Have a wonderful morning, evening, and/ or night and I hope you are the healthiest of lima beans. I don't know. I need sleep. You're loved always, remember that. :) -Ayh


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Find me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo. Aye here, how's it going? So, first off. Thank you to the people who'd liked my story, left kudos, and commented. You guys honestly are the best, and I couldn't have had the encouragement to finish this story if it weren't for you guys. So thank you, thank you, thank you so much. :) Today is Halloween so I thought I would give this as a little gift to you guys, and also - today marks the most saddest day in One Direction history. Today is the last On The Road Again tour date until their break. I would go and say that they will come back after 2016, but - I wouldn't be surprised, okay maybe a little heart broken - a lot, alright -, if they didn't come back. I can't tell the future, so I couldn't tell you if they would or not. Just thinking of it upsets my stomach, and makes me feel sick. A world without One Direction? Impossible. I would cry, and feel even more dead inside. Anyways, this is a Halloween, and 'I'm sorry', gift and I hope that many of you have the best of days, get to spent time with friends today, and that you're not alone. I will be Ronald McDonald for today, I was going to be the Joker but, since I had the uniform at hand - worker's uniform because my sister works there - and that I had the apron, from my sister as well, I thought it'd be easier and have everything at hand. So - Ronald McDonald I am. Not the kid friendly one, the PinkStylist one, he's a makeup artist on Youtube - check him out, he's amazing at it -, and yeah. I have an Epilogue for this story, but I will post it maybe tomorrow, for the new month arising, or tonight after I'm back home from Trick or Treating. Be safe, have fun, make sure to have light on you, reflective buttons to make sure your safety to cars and vehicles can see you, and that you go in a group with people you know. Remember, you're loved. See you around. :) -Ayh

The duffel bag touched the floor in the hallway.

 

Zayn looked over his shoulder then back to the door, he leaned into the living room door and Liam flipped a page in his book. His elbows on his knees as he stared down at the book, noticing Zayn he looked up and the smallest smile formed. Liam looked like part of the scene. The plush couch, and the knitted quilts, the wicker table and chairs, with the plush recliner chair, and fireplace. It was home-y, and so was he. Zayn shoved his hands in his jacket pocket, he sighed and it made Liam drop his smile.

 

"Come on." Zayn finally choked out, and Liam shifted almost stone like. He looked down at his book, and closed it slowly. Putting it on the table, he stood and turned for the door. "The book."

Liam glanced down to it.

Zayn held out his hand, pressing his lips together as Liam grabbed the book and walked over placing it in his hand. Turning it in his hands and looking over it, he glanced to Liam. "You like this book?"

He didn't answer, his lips dry and sealed shut.

 

He turned for the door way, clasping his hand over Liam's wrist and gently moving him along. He crouched beside the duffel bag and unzipped it, putting the book beside the clothes he zipped it back up and stood with the strap along his shoulder. He grabbed his keys, and Liam looked over his shoulder to the hallway. Zayn opened the front door and a small gust of wind passed by him, and he looked back when Liam didn't hold the door behind him. He watched was Liam seemed so lost, so disconnected with the house around him again.

 

He exhaled, turning back to the inside of the house and held the door open longer. "Hey." He called, " _Liam_. "

Liam turned to look at him.

He held out his hand, "Take it." He said when Liam stared at it. His fingers slot between Zayn's, and Zayn pulled tightly onto Liam's hand to have him standing before him. Zayn clasped his other hand on the back of Liam's hand, "You hold onto my hand," he stared, "And you don't let go. You understand me? That's the only way I'll stick around. You keep me down from floating off, and I'll do the same. Got it? Stay down here on the ground with me."

Liam nodded, squeezing his hand in Zayn's.

 

Zayn pulled him out of the door way and onto the porch, closing the door behind him with their hands still intertwined. When the lock sounded, Zayn turned away from the door and fiddled to have his car key in hand. Passing and having Liam beside him, he opened the passenger door and Liam stepped inside. Zayn put the duffel bag on his lap, and looked into his eyes before leaning forward and smothering kisses around and on his lips. Just for the moment, he untangled his hand to pull back from the car and close the door while rounding the car and into his seat. The car sounded on when he put it into the ignition slot and he pulled back into reverse just as quick as he moved back into drive.

 

He looked to Liam, and Liam looked over to him when they'd paused in front of the house. Zayn stared long enough to pull up a sympathetic smile, Liam smiled back when he laid out his hand and took it. Pressed on the pedal, the car travelled over the bumps slowly and trees passed like turtles. They'd passed the big rock and now solid ground beside it, down the road ten minutes, then another five until the end came into sight. Liam glanced over to Zayn, and Zayn squeezed his hand reassuring him as he turned back to the road and the light became brighter.

 

The nose of the car stared into the road, cars passed and the sun was out but clouds looked threatening and dark as they side swiped the sun almost grabbing it. It tipped into the road when the cars were clear, and Liam squeezed Zayn's hand when they started down it. The road ahead was winding, and nothing but trees around it. They'd passed a small petro station in which Liam would think is where Zayn went for a refill, and they went down the road with more trees until signs came into sight. _Low Moor, Birstall, Morely, Holbeck_ , and it wasn't until the Leeds station was to their right that Liam grew frantic. In light traffic, Zayn let go of the steering wheel to turn on the radio.

 

It hummed in their ears and around the car as he drove slowly again, looking around cautiously he pulled into the back roads and continued on his way. Glancing to Liam when he pulled to the right down an intersection, he licked his lips and squeezed his hand again. "You said you had a sister."

Liam looked over.

"And she had a boy, your nephew." He hummed, "Does he have your eyes?"

He shook his head, "They're lighter." He finally spoke, looking back out of the window.

The objective was to get him not to look out the window at said address. "Hazel?"

Liam nodded, "Yeah, but they have green in them."

Zayn pressed his lips together.

"From his father. He's not in the picture any more."

"So, you love him? Your nephew?" He asked when they came into Liam's neighborhood, home-y looking houses lined the right and flats to their left.

"Yeah," he smiled lightly, "he's going to be a year old soon." He scoffed, "He's already growing before me."

Zayn looked along the house numbers, slowly pulling to a stop.

 

Liam froze, looking to Zayn before turning to his right and seeing his house again. His hand was froze as Zayn pulsed squeezes to it, but Liam's attention was drawn back when Zayn pulled in front of the house, parking there. He turned back to Zayn just as their hands slipped and the bag was taken from his lap, he rounded the front and pulled the passenger side door open. He reached in and tugged him out kindly, looking around before closing the door behind him and back to him. He smiled and leaned forward, releasing the tension in Liam's shoulders when he put them on his own shoulders and leaned into him. Like ice melting off, Zayn was the burning fire that melted away Liam.

 

He pulled back, grazing his teeth on Liam's lips before put their hands together. "Hold my hand and-?" He whispered, waiting.

"Don't let go." Liam whispered back before Zayn pecked his lips again and stepped back with the duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Let's go." He mumbled, pulling Liam as he walked backwards towards the stairs. Turning, he went up the stairs slowly and when the door was right before him - he waited for Liam. Liam's shaking hand sounded when he opened the mail box on the wall of the house and reached in, the small key was still there. Taped against the side of the box. Ripping the tape off, he held the key and put it to the door lock. The door gave resistance momentarily before he pushed open the door, and it let go.

 

He froze again.

 

He stared into the hall way of his old home, and it's been weeks since he's even been there. It didn't feel right, he didn't feel like he belonged but when Zayn pushed him along the threshold - he was staring into the empty hall of his house. His actual house. Zayn closed the door behind him, and Liam stared back at him. He put down the bag and nodded to him, nudging him on as they stood so close to the door still. The place was warm, and bright. The hall way light wasn't on but the living room light and kitchen light had been left on, it would always been Louis to leave the lights on all the time. Curse that man and his recklessness.

 

" _Louis_?"

Liam jumped.

"Did he just leave?" A shadow came into the light before a body did, and when eyes met - time stopped. Harry stood in the door way of the kitchen, one of those aprons around his waist, and it looked like he hadn't changed at all. He was breathing heavily out of his mouth that dropped open, and his hands held in mid air were shaking and slowly falling to his side. "Liam?" He looked wide eyed, scared almost. He looked about ready to break down, but also scream out.

Liam pulled up a shaking smile, "I'm home." He whispered.

 

Harry looked like he was about to fight Liam, but the moment he opened his arms and smiled widely with eyes full of tears - he looked like nothing but a child who begged to be picked up by their parent. He barged into Liam, digging his head into his neck, and holding as possibly tight as he could. He sniffled and cried into Liam's shoulder as Liam held on tight as well, smelling the same remembering smell of Harry. He was all sugar cookies and lavender, softness and love. He was nothing but a big, six foot baby with a loud, funny laugh and beautiful eyes. He missed Harry.

 

"What was that, babe?" Another voice called from the living room, and stepped into the door way. Louis froze, staring at the scene. "Liam." He mumbled, and Harry pulled back. His cheeks drenched in tears, and his nose running.

Liam turned to Louis, he hadn't changed either. Liam huffed, "Louis-."

Louis roughly slammed into him, wrapping his arms around Liam before he could say anything more. Their arms were nothing but vices around either, and sniffles, and muffled whimpers filled the hall way.

"Why are you here?" Louis said, after a while pushing away. "The police are looking for you. You can't be here."

Liam nodded, "I know." He turned to look behind him, "But he wanted me to see my family." In the tiniest bit, he wanted to smile because he had his family right there. Right around him.

The two looked around Liam to Zayn, Zayn stood silently with the bag beside him on the floor with his hands in his pockets and that first impression stone face on. 

"This is Zayn." Liam said, holding out his hand and Zayn's outer shell cracked instantly as he quickly slipped his hand out of his pocket and grabbed onto Liam's. "And he's kept me safe since I've been gone." He turned to Louis and Harry.

"Where were you? All this time? Every one's been worried sick."

"Bradford."

Louis stared, looking to Zayn. "That's a twenty minute drive. You-." He stared at Liam, "You went that far?"

Liam nodded, and squeezed Zayn's hand behind him. "I did it to protect you. All of it."

Louis looked confused, but also hurt. Liam sacrificed all of that, just to protect him. He was taken back.

Harry stepped forward, "But you can't be here. The police are at every corner, searching for you. They haven't stopped."

"So, they didn't go after you?" Liam asked Louis.

"They only found you running," Harry turned to Louis, "When Louis got back, he was - he said everything and he was soaking wet, and covered in blood."

Louis looked between the two at a loss for words.

Harry stared back at Liam, "They searched for hours after, news reports, and they put up signs. Liam, - you're not supposed to be here. They're watching everything, and every one." He said, pressing his hands into his arm.

"I have no where else to go." He admitted.

Louis finally moved, stepping forward. "I have a ticket."

The words made Harry snap his attention to him, and Liam glanced between the two.

He continued, "I figured that if I took a plane, and they'd suspect me - they wouldn't allow me to go. I have a boat ticket that leaves tonight, every thing's paid for." He glanced to Harry, "I want you to have it. It's to America, it lands in Maryland. Take it, and wait for this all to clear up."

Liam shook his head.

"You're going to take that ticket and go to the states, you're going to hang low, and when you get a hold of a phone - you're going to call us. You got it?" Louis stated, demanding that he had no other choice but to take it now.

"What about you?"

"I'll keep updated with the police, lead them along the wrong way."

"That's illegal." Harry stated.

"F*ck the laws." He barked, turning back to Liam. "Take everything you can, get clothes from upstairs and anything you need. Money, clothes, charger." He nodded, and moved out of the way. "Go now, Harry help him."

They moved down the hall and up the stairs quickly. 

Louis and Zayn were left standing in the hallway.

"He told you, didn't he?"

Zayn nodded.

Silence grew before it cracked again. "You kept Liam safe? _All this time?"_

_"Yeah."_

Louis stared a while more before it turned soft, _"Thank you._ Thank you for keeping him alive, and hidden. It's my fault this whole thing happened, I pulled him into the trouble."

"The way he put it - he blames himself for not being able to help you enough."

Louis' expression dropped as his head fell slowly, the sound of feet behind him making him look up quickly.

"We have the bags."

Liam had his back pack on his shoulder, and a jacket in hand but not on. He put it down beside the duffel bag, and looked to Zayn.

Zayn was soft in his eyes, and their hands came together again.

"Here." Louis said finally, stepping in front of them and holding out the ship ticket. "It'll take a while before you'll see land again once you're off the docks and on the ships." He scoffed, a sympathetic smile on his face. "Take it, as an 'I'm sorry' gift. For everything."

Liam took the ticket, and looked to Louis and Harry. He opened his arms and pulled them in, laying his head on Harry's shoulder than Louis' he gripped their shoulders and looked to both of them.

"Well, go on then." Louis scoffed, "Before we pick up the phone." He joked.

Liam smiled, but tears formed in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you guys." He sighed.

"You'll be alright with out us. You've been alive for the last weeks, I think you'll survive some more with out our voices in your ears." Harry commented, and smiled as much as his eyes tear'ed again.

Louis patted his shoulder, "See you sometime, yeah?"

Liam's lips quivered to that when he thought of Lin and Niall, not being able to tell them he's gone to America. "Go." Harry said, shoving at his shoulder. "The port is in Blackpool. It's going to be some time before you get there."

"I know where that is." Zayn said, picking up the duffel bag and backpack.

"Call us when you get a hold of a phone, or something." Louis stated and Liam nodded, hugging him again.

He looked to Harry, and smiled as much as he could before Harry ducked into the living room.

"Drive safe. Please. Make sure he gets there. Keep him safe and protect him." He muttered to Zayn holding the door open as he grabbed Liam's hand.

"With my life." Zayn mumbled.

"Wait!" Harry yelled coming back to the hall, he held out a photo from one of the frames they'd had in the living room. "Take this. When you get lost." He searched Liam's eyes, "You'll find your way back home."

 

Liam took it and looked down at it. It was the picture of them from one Christmas ago, when they'd all bought this grand Christmas tree and sat around it in horrible Christmas sweaters and music had been playing. They were all laughing and smiling, the day Harry sat in Louis' lap, and his nephew was nothing but a tiny babe in his arms in the photo. Liam was standing beside his sister and mom, his aunts and uncles around him, and along with his grandmother and grandfather. That was the Christmas his great grandfather was alive, he was wedged between Liam and the tree looking down at the baby and Liam with an adoring smile like Liam was his entire world. Days after he died, but before it he said he'd seen an angel wrapping their arms around Liam and said they'd protect him from the bad.

 

Ever since then, Liam had always been protected - even now.

 

Zayn's soft touch brought him back to reality, and he was standing in the door way of the home. He looked back to Louis and Harry, both so close to each other until Louis put his arm around Harrys waist and they looked to each other like they were in love. They were in love. Liam smiled as he turned away knowing that they had some one to look after and care for, Zayn was in his space as they went down the stairs and he opened the car door for him. Liam looked back one more time, "Could you do me one favor?" He asked the two from the door. "There's a box in my drawer, give it to Grace for Corrin for his birthday."

Louis furrowed his brow, "But Corrin's birthday is a day before mine?"

"I know." He said before turning and getting in the car. He knew, officially, now he would not come back soon enough. Throwing the bags in the back, Zayn rounded the car and nodded to the two in the door way as they stood close to each other.

 

Getting in the car he was quick to leave, already knowing the police's ways with the camera's on the streets. They see all. Getting down the roads and stopping at respective spots on the road being red lights and signs, they followed along before they could see a parked police car along the road in front of them. Liam looked to Zayn, and Zayn blindingly but found Liam's hand and pressed on the pedal a little bit harder as the car went faster. Passing it under the limit still, the car stood parked for a while being when they passed until it's lights went off when they'd reached the corner and went into drive after them with their siren. Zayn quickly booked it.

 

Notice was taken. They were seen.

 

They went down the road and more sirens sounded, Zayn looked into the rear view mirror and saw three cars following as cars in front pulled to the sides. He took it as a free pass and booked it down streets, swerving in roads as he quickly looked down seeing police cars tagging along the way. Liam's hand on his was tight and turned his knuckles white to the bone. Just when a police car came out of sight in front of them, halting their route, Zayn hit the wheel hard left and went down an empty one way street. Police followed.

 

Liam didn't know where to look, whether he should keep his eyes down or look around in look out for the chasing police cars. He was a wanted man, and Zayn was stopping at nothing to keep him safe.

"Where are we going?" He asked suddenly, when they'd got on an empty road and the Jeep moved along faster.

"Like he said - _Blackpool_."

"They won't let us leave this place," he muttered when Zayn came to a screeching stop and their seat belts seized them back in their chairs. The sirens still wailing in the distance. Zayn moved around the car and down the road again. "This isn't safe."

"You're getting to Blackpool one way or another." He stated, swerving out of the way of a bus in time.

Liam slammed his hand against the front panel when the car came to another blistering stop. pulled back, then drove again. The police on their end. "But, - _Zayn_ -."

"I promised I would keep you safe. Right?" He turned into a round about then out of it onto the back roads. "You hold onto my hand and we keeping our feet on the ground, and head above water." He squeezed his hand, pulling into the actual road around town. A sign saying 'You're Now Leaving Leeds' passing them. "Did I not say that?"

He was now going fast down the road, trees passing like a green wall. Cars on the opposite side nothing but air, and the sirens and lights behind them a good half kilo away.

Zayn looked to Liam, "I'm protecting you with my life." He stated, "Just like you did for everyone else." He turned back to the road, driving around a car as he dipped into the other lane then into the same one.

"Where are we going?"

Zayn glanced in the rear view mirror, then forward. "We're taking a little detour route." He smiled, "We're just not telling the others." He looked to Liam, and the tiniest ping made Liam smile.

 

The police cars got closer, the silhouettes visible in the front seats as a humming sound blazed over head. Liam squeezed Zayn's hand closer as he looked over his shoulder and then above - a helicopter being called in to watch them. It followed above the car with the news name printed on the side. The police being them yelled through their megaphones on their cars, to that Zayn moved their entwined hands towards the radio and put it louder. Over the orders being yelled at them from behind. Liam watched as Zayn's expression went from protective to down right territorial - some thing he'd seen a long time ago directed to him, but now to the people outside of the car.

 

He felt safe.

 

Zayn glanced up to the helicopter above and continued driving, "We're never going to get out of sight if they're up ahead." He huffed, he looked to Liam. "You alright?"

Liam nodded.

Zayn pulled Liam's hand closer, "You know, that kid - Louis, he said he felt sorry for all this. That it was his fault."

"It-."

"I said it wasn't his fault, that some things just had happened." He lied. "It's either your faults, no one knew it would happen." He finalized.

Liam nodded, "I wish I could turn back time," he raised their hands and kissed Zayn's, "but then I wouldn't have met you." He said, just as police cars around the bend came into sight.

They passed the petro mart on the road.

"We're going to need to hide." Zayn said, trying to pull his hand back for a moment. Liam's hand went limp before Zayn kissed his knuckles and put both hands on the wheel. " _Let's go home_. " He said, looking to Liam and smiling.

Liam didn't know what he meant, but he trusted him enough to smile back.

 

He didn't know what was going to happen. Zayn slammed a hard right and they were into the woods, driving down the same dirt road they'd travelled already two hours before. They were on the road back to Zayn's house. _Home_. The bumps this time were much heavier, drops in the road captured as the wheels took some air a few times. They zoomed past the rock as the police cars travelled in a single line behind them. Zayn looked back and then forward again as they house came into sight, Liam looked up to the window that was open to Zayn's room. His eyes catching the wall - and he could see it clearly now.

 

The wall read " _Him_ " from the angle on the ground.

 

The car turned sharp around the house, the helicopter lost above as the brush of the trees hid their chase. "Hold on." Zayn yelled as they almost took the car off by turning around the house and the weight of the wheels skid around a tree, they went further past the house. The police were further in the distance. Zayn seemed to be driving blind as he turned sharply around trees and out of the way of them in the unpaved way, he didn't stop speeding. The wheel thumped over a branch but continued on. "Heads!" He called and Liam covered his head.

 

The car tripped forward and caught air as a drop caught them, the car landed a foot down and the shocks of the car caught it gracefully. They bounced a moment before getting aligned again and down the tree blocked way. Zayn let out a laugh when they landed, having stuck the landing. Liam laughed too, being so close to dying they laughed nervously as they went along the way. The sirens were a mumble in the distance, but Zayn knew that if he didn't go out far enough - they'd catch Liam.

 

Hearing the helicopter above them and pass, Zayn came to a slow stop and listened to the sirens in the distance. He looked to Liam, adrenaline still pumping through him as he clasped their hands back together and put his other hand on Liam's wrist. Liam's expression turned down, and he shook his head lightly. His lips cracked open and he exhaled, he shook his head again and Zayn leaned over the compartment between them to latch onto those breathing lips. He swarmed Liam with kisses, kissing his lips and the corners of them. His cheekbones, and cheeks, his chin, and jaw. He pecked his eyelids, and forehead, his temples, and nose. He pulled back to cup his cheek, and look between his amber brown eyes.

 

"It's time to go." He whispered, reaching for the door handle behind himself and pushed open the door. He grabbed the bags and opened Liam's door, when he did Liam seized into his arms and held on tighter than he'd ever.

Liam peppered kisses against the side of Zayn's face, sniffling and huffing.

"You have to head west, keep going from here and you'll pass Burnley, Black wood, Preston, and then you'll get to Blackpool. Burnley, Blackburn, Preston, Blackpool." He repeated, "Got it?"

Liam nodded in his shoulder and pulled back, tears in his eyes.

Zayn picked up the backpack, "It's not an easy trip. So you go to the store, where ever you can. Go in, and out. Get water and water only. When you get to the boat, stay low. Alright?"

"What're you going to do?" Liam sniffled as he let Zayn put the back pack on his back, "When I leave?"

Zayn shrugged, "I don't know. I've always wanted to see America, always wanted to go to New York City." He smiled.

The sirens got closer in the distance.

He glanced towards them, then back to Liam. "Hey, hey." He pulled Liam's face into his hands from the direction of the sirens, "You're going to be alright. Got it? You're going to America. It's 2015, there's big changes there. You'll count down the big ball on New Years and kiss some one beside you, make a wish for us over here, will you?" He smiled.

Liam's eyes welled with tears the more he spoke, he clenched onto Zayn tighter. "Don't leave me." He cried, as Zayn wiped his eyes quickly to rid of the tears.

"Hey, what did I say?" He scolded, "No crying." He held Liam's hands to his heart, "You hold onto my hand, alright? You hold on tight and you won't sink or float off some where I can't catch you. If you do, I'll have to get some help from aliens to come and get you down." He tried joking, and the stupidity at least made Liam smile. "Don't think they'd appreciate you in their home, would they?"

Liam laughed lightly, sniffling as Zayn wiped away his tears.

"Now go, before they get here." He stated, pulling Liam away from the car and pushing him to the front of the car away from the sirens in the distance and heading west. He shoved something into Liam's pockets, and stepped back.

"Wait-." He choked.

Zayn stood with the door open, looking to Liam.

He wiped his eyes again to the thought. "Who do I got to when I get there? I have no one to wait for me." He tore up again.

"I'll wait for you." Zayn quipped. "I'll always wait for you, Liam." He smiled, and he closed the door looking with the window rolled down. "If you love me," he smirked, " _find me_." He pulled the car into drive, and continued through the woods as the sirens sounded like they were yards away.

 

Liam reached into his back pocket, his hand gripping the handle of his hand gun and something falling out beside it. He looked down at it, and picked it up. It was a folded picture and unfolding it - it was the same picture Zayn had in his tiny box, with sun all around with just him in sight. He moved quicker now, keeping the picture in his hand as he ran along the way. Looking back and always moving west. The trees were nothing but a maze to him and he could hear the helicopter in the distance, the sirens long gone as he went. There were trees were miles until he came to a road - Burnley road. It paved through Accrington, and then switched to Blackburn road.

 

He followed it through Blackburn, and Beardwood. Along Preston New road, and even if his feet hurt in Preston - he didn't stop. He didn't draw attention to himself, and he didn't bother lifting his head when he'd gotten water and some fruit from a shop along the way. It wasn't long after Preston that he'd hitched his way on Blackpool road,  and found himself in Hawes side by the time the sun was setting and he could see the ship in the distance with it's lights glowing and ready to leave. They stamped his ticket, and the moment his foot touched down on the dock ladder - he turned back. This would be the last time he would ever see Leeds, or Liverpool, or Bradford. The last time he'd hope to see England, and when he could see it again - it would be when every thing subsided.

 

His stomach lurched when he was standing on the stern of the boat and the sound of the horn signaled their leaving. His ticket was stamped, it said his room, his block, and his name - " _Louis Tomlinson_ ". They wouldn't know his face in America, not as much as having to search the crowd and people. Several races and faces all in one country, not as many cameras, not as much connection. America - was a new start. He waited until UK was nothing but a small increase in the distance. Waited until the stars came out, and most people had gone into their cabins, and rooms. Waited until he was the only one on the stern, and nothing but the darkness around him was invited. Waited until there was nothing but waves crashing, and the boat moving along -

 

... until he could breath again.

 

The sun would set, and the moon would rise. The waves would dance, and then fall. The seasons would change, and so would the temperature. The time zones would lessen, and he'd have to turn back the clock in his head to give him more time to think. Food would be different, people would be different, voices would be different - and yet he'd always try and find that one voice that brought him home.

 

_"You hold on tight and you won't sink or float off some where I can't catch you."_

Liam smiled at the stern of the boat, the folded photo in his hand as he looked down at it. "I Won't Mind." He whispered to himself as he stepped away from the railing and walked across the deck. With one last look to the place he could call home, he held onto the photo - and kept moving on.

Because like his grandfather told him those years ago, "Some one will help you. An angel in disguise. They told me. They'll talk gibberish, make you confused, and make you wonder what you did wrong." He remembers his grandfather's word clear, "Don't give up hope, ever - because," he whispered then, " **In The Nick Of Time** \- some one will always find you when you need them the most."

 

And he walked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sadly... **the End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised, I will either post the Epilogue to this tomorrow or tonight after I come back from trick or treating. Have a great day, and remember that you are loved and important. :) -Ayh


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, and then this story comes to an end. No more updates, or author's notes. D: I'm so sad, and tired. It's 11:16 am right now and I just finished an essay for English and have another for another class on something we did there. I just want to sleep so I'm making this author's note short, and I'm not supposed to be on the computer. Oops. Enjoy the chapter. :) -Ayh

The busy streets of New York City shouldn't have been a surprise to him. Why would it be? He lived there for crying out loud! Liam stood dead center in Times Square, a camera around his neck as he took pictures of the people passing and the t.v's. Even being there for what was a year he still didn't believe it, how many televisions were shoved in one small corner of the world. Who knew?

 

His past was far behind him now.

 

He'd had chats with Louis and Harry some times, heard that they moved in together in his old home in Leeds and have a pretty sturdy house on top of their heads. His nephew was two, and never had seen his own uncle. Never even knew he was alive. Grace had been fine, found herself a boyfriend who loved her and worked hard for the house they would buy just to keep them safe from the outside world. When he cut his phone and got a new one, some one called him and when he picked up - it was nothing but that sunshine, blazing Irish man named Niall. In the back, Liam could hear Lin speaking and every time there was a pause - a yelp filled the line because Niall would always say some thing to offend his sister.

 

He'd gotten a small job waiting tables at first, then manning the register, and now was assistant manager of the small café just around the corner of Times Square. They loved him. He had a small apartment a couple blocks down, the water pressure some times sucked, and yet he didn't mind the mice. As long as they didn't bother him or eat at his chips, he was fine. The two winters were blistering cold, and he had stocked up on blankets. He suffered a while before getting a small portable heater - thank the heavens for those things. He'd made friends there, they got along well with him and he found some one to lean on if the grocery list was over by a dollar, or he didn't have enough money for a Quarter Pounder meal.

 

They were alright.

 

The night's were a bit lonely until he got Stanley - Stanley was his gold fish. He was the only other one who'd listen to him rant on and on some times, other than the lovely older men who'd come by the café for cups of coffee and donuts telling funny and amazing stories about the second world war, yesterday's news article, or just make some jokes that no one would understand but still laugh anyways. He'd find himself counting the dots on the ceiling, or how the pattern of the walls went from white to black then back again. He had breakfast enough a day to catch himself staring at the two seat-er table he'd bought for the apartment, or he'd catch himself rolling over the opposite side of the bed only to be met with emptiness and open mattress there - or just the floor, there were many times for those.

 

He wouldn't admit it, but - life was lonely with out some one else there.

 

That's why he was always drawn to Times Squares. There were people and places, smiles and laughs that weren't covered by doors or muffled by walls in his apartment. There was light, and brightness instead of the dim lighting of his kitchen. There were things to see, and even if it was stuffy - it was warm and graceful. So there he stood, in the middle of Times Square taking pictures of anything and every thing - even if he already had pictures of it. Every time, things would be different. He raised his camera to his eye, squinting to the other one as he turned slowly trying to capture the crowd of people now walking across the cross walk away from him. Just as that crowd left - another formed waiting to cross.

 

His finger danced along the shutter button.

 

He paused as the crowd flickered and the sound of people waved as well, he lowered his camera and stared to the crowd. The flame of a lighter danced in the new spring air, the night too dark to cast out the small lighter. Smoke puffed from the intriguing strangers lips as he exhaled and put his hand in his pocket, his shoulders sunk as he exhaled up into the sky and watched it fade off into the mist of the town. Liam looked back down at his camera and caught the picture before it was too late, and he lowered it again. He stepped forward but willed himself back, he shook his head.

 

He wouldn't talk to a stranger. He turned from his spot the moment the lights turned to the glowing hand blinking, and he stared a moment more.

 

He stopped himself from turning away again, and he squinted to the standing stranger in the crowd as he exhaled the smoke again. Why wouldn't Liam make new friends? Why wouldn't he try and - maybe find some one again to be happy and not so alone. He stepped forward and weaved his way through the crowd before standing in arms length to the stranger, Liam would say hello. He would say _Hello, my name's Liam. This is weird but, I was wondering if you'd like to - maybe, have a chat with me? Get to know each other._   It wasn't strange. It was confidence.

 

Reaching out to pat his shoulder, he froze suddenly. His hand was shaking and his heart was pounding, his breath lost as he stared to this stranger's long drawn breathes in and long huffs out. His jawline was sharp, and his skin smooth. He turned his head slightly and Liam could see his features dancing in the light of the t.v's all around. Liam choked on his confidence, and stepped back just when the light turned to a gleaming man walking.

 

He spoke quick. " _If you love me - find me_."

 

The stranger turned, whipping around to the sudden sound of another person being so close to him. His expression doubled when they met Liam's eyes, and they pulled the cigarette from their lips blowing aside the smoke and giving Liam a good look. The leather on his shoulders making a rubbing noise and his boot cladded feet clunked as he turned to Liam fully, he threw aside his cigarette, or more like dropped it. He stared...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

... Zayn stared. " _Liam_?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is the end. I'm so sad that I have to depart with these amazing characters that I've created and built on. This relationship I helped move along with little nudged and elbows shoves, this is so beautiful. And I was actually thinking of maybe creating a sequel for this story, about Liam and Zayn being in New York City maybe. The new journey's of some where I'm familiar with, America. o.o That'd be cool. I'll think about it when I have time. This November for school is all jumbled up because of the holiday and school development days and half days so when I have them, I'll get to writing over here. I have other stories I'm writing, and they'd starting to come out just as great as this one - I think. So check them out, I recommend "Vampires in London", a ziam vampire college fic, or "Fireproof", on hold for a bit but a larry and side ziam story. SO. I hope you enjoyed our little journey together, I know I did with this story. I hope everyone is okay, everything's fine, and dandy. If you have any future thoughts, maybe you think I should try at a sequel, or that it should just stay a one book thing, comment and let me know. Keep safe, be happy, and remember that things get better. Remember that you are loved and important, if you're alone or just bored, talk to me at my instagram @who_not_larry, I'm always on it. I'll talk with you for anything. :) Enjoy life. And live it to the best of your ability. :) -Ayh


End file.
